The Kingka Strawberry And Vanilla
by sulis kim
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yang imut Kingka Vanilla yang membuat semua orang gemas setengah mati kepadanya. Jung Yunho yang tampan. Penuh charisma dan pecinta Strawberry, saingan Jaejoong dalam versi Jaejoong sendiri. No sumary Ff comedy garing yang semoga menghibur.
1. Prolog

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

WARNING

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

Happy Reading ...!

Yunho melempar bola basket kearah Seunghyun dengan tidak fokus ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara teriakan dari arah lorong Aula. Suara teriakan yang hampir setiap hari ia dengar, suara serak basah seorang namja yang mengalahkan sorak sorai suara para gadis gadis yang histeris memberi semangat idola di pinggir lapangan. Lusa pertandingan basket tahunan antar sekolah yang bertempatkan di sekolah Shinki itulah alasan mengapa mereka begitu semangat berlatih.

Disana, di lorong menuju lapangan pemuda cantik bermata Doe setajam mata kucing berlari begitu cepat, latihan yang diperolehnya setiap hari, berlarian di sekolahan. Dan di belakang pemuda cantik itu, kedua sahabat baiknya berlari diikuti kepala sekolah dengan tongkat di tangan kananya.

Yunho mengulum senyum ketika melihat rambut Almond Jaejoong meloncat loncat ceria seceria pemiliknya tertiup angin ketika pemuda itu meloncat menuruni tangga, seragam yang tidak pernah rapi melekat di tubuh kecil namun berisi Jaejoong, kemeja dengan dasi longgar dan tidak pernah dimasukan kedalam celana. Yunho yakin jas di tangan Yoochun adalah jas namja itu, Kim Jaejoong.

Diikuti Yoochun dan Changmin yang sama terlihat berantakanya dan jangan lupa, kepala sekolah kita yang berperut agak buncit dengan kepala botak tertinggal jauh di belakang mereka.

" Hai,,," teriak Jaejoong ke arah lapangan. "Choi Siwon kau akan mati di tanganku, karena ide gila yang kau sarankan membuat Miss Tiffany menjerit jerit ketakutan, dan dia membenciku." wajah Jaejoong terlihat merah karena marah. Ia kembali berlari setelah Yoochun mendahuluinya memutari lapangan.

Sorak sorai menyapa Jaejoog cs ketika mereka melewati lapangan basket, baik siswa perempuan maupun laki laki mereka berteriak penuh antusias. Jaejoong melambaikan tangan dan ekspresinya berubah cerah ketika mereka menyerukan naman 'Kim Jaejoong Fighting' Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kearah mereka semua. Oh lihatlah pengemar Jaejoong juga berada disana.

Seunghyun mengaduh, ketika bola yang Yunho lempar mengenai kepala pemuda itu, ia sendiri sama sama tidak bisa fokus dengan kehadiran Kingka mereka.

"Apa lagi yang anak itu lakukan." grutu Yunho.

Entah siapa yang berkata dengan nada geli. " Aku dengar tadi pagi, Jaejoong akan memberi bunglon sebagai kado permintaan maaf untuk Miss Tiffany. Kurasa kalian masih ingat kejadian kemaren pagi, Jaejoong cs menjatuhkan ember dari lantai dua, yang seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk tempat air untuk mengepel dan entah bagaimana ceritanya Jaejoong berdebat dengan Changmin sampai ember malang itu jatuh tepat di atas kepala Ms. Tiffany ketika guru fisika itu akan menaiki tangga."

Suara tawa semakin melengking tinggi ketika mereka mengingat kejadian kemaren pagi. Sungguh, selama Dua bulan sejak Yunho masuk ke sekolahan Shinki tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong cs duduk tenang barang seharipun. Beruntung Ayah ketika pemuda itu masuk daftar pemberi tunjangan besar di sekolah. Yang Yunho yakini karena tingkah konyol putra mereka yang super aktif di usia delapan belas tahun.

Yunho kembali mengulum senyum ketika melihat Changmin mendorong Jaejoong untuk terus berlari saat pemuda cantik itu masih melambai riang memutari sisi lain lapangan menuju taman.

Di sela tawa Siwon, pemuda itu berkata dengan nada bergetar menahan tawa. "Aku berkata kepada Jaejoong kalau 'mungkin' Ms. Tiffany akan menyukai bunglon yang bisa berubah warna yang Junhon dapatkan dari lapangan bola. Sepertinya Jaejoong mengikuti saranku dengan memberi binatang itu sebagai kado permintaan maaf mereka" Ia kembali terpingkal pingkal di ikuti sura tawa lain.

Latihan basket pagi ini pun harus tergangu oleh tingkah Tiga pemuda pembuat onar yang menyebut mereka The Kingka Vanilla. Sungguh konyol mengingat Jaejoong menyukai dirinya di panggil Kingka vanilla karena namja cantik itu pengagum eskrim vanilla atau apapun minuman dingin yang berhubungan dengan vanilla.

Yunho sempat berpikir, akan lebih konyol jika Jaejoong menyebut dirinya King Hello Kitty, seperti Cartoon berkumis dan berpita favorit pemuda itu.

" Sungguh, Jaejoong tidak pantas menyandang Kingka di sekolahan ini."

"Jangan sampai Jaejoong mendengar itu, Seunghyun." murid lain mengingatkan. Tangan Seunghyun menekan perutnya agar tidak terguncang ketika ia kembali tertawa, namun gagal.

Oh, betapa lucunya Jaejoong saat pertama kali menantang mereka tanding basket ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu di tahun pertama sekolah. Pemuda cantik itu sangat tidak cocok dengan olahraga apapun yang berkeringat. Semua murid laki laki dengan terpaksa mengalah ketika menatap wajah yang tadinya putih merona berubah merah karena panas, walaupun begitu Jaejoong tidak menyerah, pemuda itu memiliki ambisi yang sangat kuat untuk menjadikan dirinya The Kingka sekolah.

Akhirnya, dengan segenap kesadaran semua pemuda yang melihat pemuda cantik itu terkukai lemas di lapangan, mereka mengakui Kim Jaejoong menjadi Kingka mereka.

Sangat konyol ketika namja cantik itu menantang berkelahi siapapun yang berani merebut gelar Kingka yang di bangga banggakan pemuda cantik itu.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukai Jaejoong, namja cantik itu terlalu disayang kan untuk disakiti bahkan tidak ayal beberapa Kingka sekolah lain juga mengagumi sosok Jaejoong dan menjadi pengemar Jaejoong, yang di salah artikan oleh Jaejoong menjadi anak buah tambahanya. Karena ia hanya memiliki dua anak buah Changmin si pintar juga Yoochun yang hanya ikut ikut tingkah Jaejoong karena mereka Soulmate.

Yunho, saat ini pria itulah yang membuat Namja cantik itu kalang kabut karena ketenaran Jaejoong dimata murid murid perempuan nyaris bergeser untuk namja tampan itu. Yunho adalah namja tampan bertubuh tinggi lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Jaejoong, salah satu alasan Jaejoong membenci Yunho pria itu memiliki kulit kecolatan yang bertolak belakang dengan kulitnya yang mulus dan yang selalu ia bangga banggakan.

" Dia sangat manis bukan."

Kompak seluruh mata menatap kearah Yunho. Ketika Yunho mendapati semua mata menatapnya ia mengedikkan bahu. "Apa kalian tidak berpikiran sama, Jaejoong punya cara sendiri untuk membuat sekolahan ini lebih hidup." Ya, semua orang mengakuinya. Kim Jaejoong cs memiliki banyak ide untuk membuat para guru kebakaran jengkot dan para murid tertawa setiap harinya oleh ulah mereka yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Yunho tidak menyesal meninggalkan sekolah bergengsi di LA mekipun ketika orang Tuanya memutuskan pindah ke Korea ia sempat menentang mereka. Mereka pindah mengikuti bisnis keluarga yang baru mereka bangun di negara kelahiran Ayah Yunho. Dan ia tidak menyesal sekolah barunya, disini, bersama pemuda cantik yang selalu menganggap Yunho adalah saingan terberat Kim Jaejoong.

Ketika Jaejoong cs menghilang, suasana sedikit sepi. Sorak sorai terhenti dan ada secerca perasaan aneh dalam diri mereka ketika pemuda itu lepas dari pandangan.

Ketua basket, Choi Seunghyun memutuskan untuk istirahat sampai pelajaran kedua. Bagaimanapun Juga mereka tidak boleh ketinggalan pelajaran demi pertandingan basket, bukan?

Ketiga namja berseragam itu menghempaskan tubuh ke rumput taman dengan tidak elit. Mereka akan membutuhkan nafas buatan jika mereka harus terus berlari mengitari sekolahan yang lebarnya melebihi berkali kali lipat lapangan bola. Dan entah berapa besarnya Jaejoong tidak ingat pernah mengukur. Renung pemuda berambut almond itu.

"Bukankah itu lucu."

"Apa?"

"Bunglon itu, Park Yoochun, apa lagi yang kita bahas." bentak Changmin.

Yoochun menutup mata mencoba menghirup udara lebih banyak untuk ia simpan disudut sudut paru paru dan akan ia gunakan suatu waktu ketika harus berkejaran ria dengan kepala sekolah botak itu lagi.

Jaejoong menggerutu tentang kulitnya yang lembab dan berdebu. "Aku akan membunuh Choi Siwon dan menusuk pisau tepat di lesung pipinya sampai tidak ada gadis yang menyukainya." geramnya penuh dendam, membayangkan pemuda itu babak belur di tanganya, Jaejoong tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian." protes Yoochun, ketika merasa udara dalam paru parunya sudah mulai penuh.

"Kau selalu memperingatkan kami." sahut Changmin. "Tetapi Jaejoong punya ide sendiri untuk selalu mengalahkan peringatan yang kau sebutkan itu jidat."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Melempar tisue ke tong sampah di ujung kaki dan meleset, ia menggeram. "Sial, tidak ada yang masuk akal bagaimana kita akan mendapatkan hukuman baru ketika hukuman hukuman dan hukuman lainya tidak pernah kita selesaikan."

"Kuharap kau menyesal, dan bertingkah baik." Changmin mendelik menatap Yoochun yang melontarkan ide konyol versi Jaejoong.

Tepat seperti dugaan Changmin Jaejoong menatap keduanya garang. Tapi tidak menakutkan. "Aku akan dengan suka rela mencari anak buah baru..."

"Tidak." bentak Yoochun Changmin bersamaan.

"Bukankah kalian mengundurkan diri dari jabatan istimewa kalian."

Jabatan istimewa. Batin Yoochun nelangsa. Bagaimana mungkin jabatan bertingkah konyol di sekolahan merupakan jabatan istimewa. Yoochun tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong mencari segerombolan Kingka yang tidak ada aturan di luar sana.

Yoochun akui Jaejoong terlalu polos dengan sifat kedua orang tuanya yang memanjakan pemuda itu secara berlebih. Jaejoong tidak mengenal kata jahat ada di dunia ini , berterimakasihlah kepada orang Tua Jaejoong yang telah menanamkan hal itu di otaknya sejak dini.

Jaejoong terlalu mudah untuk di pengaruhi oleh orang orang tidak bertanggung jawab di luar sana, terutama oleh Changmin, setidaknya Changmin tidak akan menyakiti Jaejoong secara fisik dan barin. Mereka sudah bersama sejak taman kanak kanak, jadi Yoochun akan melanjutkan peranya. Mendukung dan menghalangi Jaejoong berbuat yang membahayakan seseorang, Yoochun rasa Changmin juga demikian. Akan tetapi Changmin masih muda dua tahun dari mereka, berkat otak encer pemuda itulah Changmin bisa lompat kelas.

"Kami hanya bercanda Jongie."

"Aku juga tidak akan mengganti kalian, kalian terlalu istimewa bagiku. Meskipun aku harus kehilangan uang saku lebih banyak untuk menambah uang jajan Changmin."

"Kau tidak rela..."

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Jaejoong menggeleng imut. Menengkup kedua tanganya di pipi Changmin. "Oh, Chwang, bagaimana kau berpikiran seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu."

Yoochun memutar bola matanya jenggah. " Berhenti beetingkah seperti drama cinta bibi bibi yang selalu bergosip di kelas. " Yoochun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melirik kiri kanan memastikan tidak ada kepala sekolah disana. "Aku rasa sudah cukup istirahatnya, kita aman untuk kembali ke kelas sejarah. Aku rasa Mr. Lee akan marah karena kita terlambat pada jam pelajarannya, lagi!"

Buru buru Jaejoong mengikuti Changmin, dan Yoochun yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. "Tunggu aku, siapa ketuanya disini."

Kedua sahabatnya itu menunggu, dan dengan Jaejoong di depan Mereka mengedap endap melalui pintu samping yang biasanya di gunakan khusus untuk para murid basket. Tepat ketika membuka pintu Yunho berdiri disana berniat membuka pintu dari arah lain.

Jaejoong terbentur sesuatu yang keras dan tidak lain dada bidang Yunho. Ia mengaduh lirih sebelum menatap galak kearah siapa gerangan yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku , Bear."

Yunho melipat tangan di dada dengan angkuh dalam versi tatapan Jaejoong, sikap dingin yang selalu Yunho tunjukan telah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk para gadis gadis dan membuat mereka mengagumi sosok Yunho. " Jalan ini, milik umum, mungil kau bisa minggir atau mendorongku jika bisa."

Siku siku terlihat di kening Jaejoong pertanda pemuda cantik itu sedang marah. Ia meninjukan kepalan tanganya yang mungil ke dada Yunho, namun namja bertubuh tinggi seperti beruang itu tak bergeming.

"Berhenti memanggilku, Mungil. Dan aku tidak mungil, kau lihat..." ia menunjukan otot di lengan atasnya. "Aku tidak kalah besar darimu." Yoochun dan Changmin menahan tawa mereka.

Kemudian Jaejoong menambahkan. "Meskipun sedikit lebih pendek darimu, hanya sedikit kau tahu, aku berbaik hati membiarkanmu tumbuh lebih cepat dari aku." ucapnya sok mutah hati.

Susah payah Yunho menahan senyum, ia mendorong kening Jaejoong untuk menyingkirkan pemuda itu dari tengah pintu dan ia melenggang pergi melewati ketiga namja itu, meninggalkan sumpah sarapah dari mulut mungil Jaejoong.

"Kita sudah terlambat untuk pelajaran Mr, Lee." Yoochun memperingatkan.

Mereka kembali berlari masuk, Jaejoong sempat berbisik yang membuat Changmin tertawa cukup keras.

"Aku rasa, aku harus minum susu lebih banyak agar bisa tumbuh tinggi melebihi beruang itu."

Ya Tuhan,Yoochun menyentuh pangkal hidungnya menahan pening. " Sepertinya Jaejoong salah besar karena meyakinkan seluruh orang dengan menjadi Kingka yang di takuti seantero sekolahan. Mereka menyukaimu karena kau, lucu, dan ... " Yoochun menutup mulutnya rapat ketika mendapatkan lirikan menggemaskan dari Jaejoong.

"Kau King Of Shinki school." Changmin memberi semangat.

Ia menggoyangkan bibirnya bak dukun santet kearah Yoochun, ketika Jaejoong sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

~TBC~

Typo dimana mana. Sudah aku edit, maaf seandainya masih ada typo.

Ff ini memang saya buat untuk hiburan semata. Dengan sifat Jaejoong yang memang cute abies.

* author berusaha buat karakter JJ gitu, maaf jika jauh dari kata cute*

No Bash. Menerima masukan yang dengan kata yang lebih terarah memberitahu jika aku melakukan kesalahan.

* BOW *

peluk reader satu satu

#lebay.


	2. Chapter 1

Title : The Kingka Strawbeery And Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : Scoll life, Family, Comedy (gagal)

 **WARNING**

Disclamaire : Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri. Author hanya memakai nama mereka saja.

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Cahaya senja sore menerobos melewati jendela kaca, menerangi ruangan duduk keluarga Kim yang sunyi senyap seperti hari hari biasa.

Di jendela sisi lain ruangan terlihat puncak rambur berwarna almond muncul dan timbul di ujung korden yang tebuka, disusul suara derit benda di dorong dan munculnya ujung jari berbalut kaos kaki bergambar hello kitty kemudian kepala pemuda itu mengintip seisi ruangan.

Ketika merasa aman untuk masuk Jaejoong bernafas lega, mengendap ngendap melewati ruang duduk ke arah tangga lantai dua di tengah Aula besar rumahnya sendiri.

Kim Heechul sang nyonya rumah yang sudah menunggu Putranya kembali dengan senang hati menarik kerah bagian belakang kemeja seragang putra tunggalnya sampai ia terjerembab kebelakang dengan pantat mendarat sempurna di karpet tebal pelingung lantai yang dingin.

"Aow..." Kim Jaejoong, namja berambut almond itu mengaduh dengan tidak elit ketika merasakan pantatnya mencium lantai.

Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, ketika menyadari suaranya terdengar cukup nyaring. Di hadapanya sepasang kaki berbalut sandal lantai berwarna pink yang sama seperti ia miliki menghalangi jalan. Mata kucing Jaejoong menelusuri kaki jenjang dan menemukan celana pent ketat dan baju kebesaran yang sudah tidak asing di mata.

Susah payah Jaejoong menelan ludah ketika menyadari siapa gerangan yang baru saja menarik baju sampai membuatnya terjerembab. Terus menelusuri keatas sampai ia menemukan wajah sangar dengan bibir membentuk satu garis dan mata yang sama persis seperti miliknya mendelik lebar.

"Mommy,,," cicitnya. Tubuhnya semakin mengkerut di lantai.

Kim Heechul berkacak pinggang di hadapan putra semata wayangnya yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya kebakaran jenggot bahkan ia yakin ia terlihat lebih tua dari yang seharusnya karena tingkah putra nakalnya itu.

Ya, Tuhan, apa lagi yang dilakukan putranya ini setelah kabur dari pelajaran sejarah dan tidak kembali sampai matahari terbenam.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu, anak nakal."

Kepala Jaejoong mengangguk penuh semangat. Rambut almondnya bergoyang goyang tertiup angin sampai sebagian poninya menutupi mata kucingnya yang besar.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, yang ia takutkan ialah ibu kadungnya yang paling mengerikan di antara yang mengerikan dan sekejam ibu tiri cinderella yang ia berikan dengan senang hati sebagai julukan untuk ibunya, biarlah ia di anggap anak durhaka. Batinya nelangsa.

Kim Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya kasar memperhatikan putranya yang nakal namun penakut dan menjuluki dirinya sediri The Kingka di sekolahan.

Demi Tuhan, putranya terlalu manis untuk ditakuti oleh seantero sekolah, bahkan putranya itu terlalu cengeng untuk berkelahi sampai sampai lawanya mundur takut untuk melukai kulit mulus Jaejoong yang pastinya tidak akan Jaejoong biarkan ternoda bahkan oleh debu sekalipun.

" Mr. Lee, Guru sejarah itu bertanya ..." Jaejoong memulai." bertanya ...kepada Jongie siapa yang menyerang Korea untuk pertama kali,,," Heechul mengangguk mendengarkan cerita putranya dengan ogah ogahan. "Jongie sudah mengatakan kepada Mr. Lee, bukan Jongie pelakunya karena Jongie belum lahir pada saat itu, bukan begitu ,Mommy?" Heechul mengangguk membenarkan.

Senyum Jaejoong melebar. "Namun Mr. Lee, marah marah dan menghukum Jongie berdiri di bawah sinar matahari, Mommy tahu Jongie takut panah sehingga Changmin membawakan Jongie payung. Kemudian Yoochun memberi Jongie air dingin untuk minum," Jaejoong memberi jeda menunjukan mimik wajah teraniaya yang pasti akan membuat ibunya itu melunak. "Mr. Lee mengatakan pada Jongie, Yoochun dan Changmin tidak diperbolehkan ikut pelajaran selanjutnya."

Heechul melunakkan wajahnya, ia melanjutkan kata kata Jaejoong. "Itu sebabnya kau kedua teman nakalmu itu bolos dan tidak kembali dalam pelajaran kedua. " Anggukan antusias Jaejoong tunjukan dengan cengiran lebar polosnya.

Jaejoong kembali berkata. "Kata Changmin, sebagai Kingka sekolah, akan sangat memalukan jika Jongie di hukum tanpa perlawanan."

" Jadi itu alasanmu kabur, dan tentu saja Yoochun akan ikut dengan kalian jika tidak kalian akan memaksanya."

Kali ini Jaejoong menggeleng." Bukan, bukan begitu Mommy, Yoochun sendiri yang mengikuti kami dengan sukarela, karena Jongie sudah melempar tas Yoochun keluar gerbang." jelasnya tanpa dosa.

Heechul memegangi kepalanya yang tiba tiba pening. Ya ,Tuhan, sampai kapan putranya ini berhenti membuat kehebohan yang sangat sangatlah konyol.

Jaejoong melompat menuntun ibunya untuk duduk di sofa ketika melihat ibu tercinta namun menyebalkan itu akan limbung.

"Mommy, sepertinya mommy terlalu lama berdiri."

"Ini salahmu, aku menunggumu kembali anak nakal."

Mulut Jaejoong membentuk bulatan mungil yang membuat Changmin dan Yoochun terjerembab dari balik korden. Heechul menaikkan alis, bukan sesuatu yang baru jika kedua anak itu akan takut pulang kerumah mereka setelah melakukan kesalahan.

Yoochun berdiri dengan cepat dan membantu Changmin berdiri. Mereka membungkuk memberi salam. "Aunty .. Maafkan kami."

"Malam ini kami akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama Jongie." alasan yang sama yang selalu mereka buat. Heechul menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Changmin menusuk tulang rusuk Yoochun dengan siku. "Aunty tidak keberatan, bukan? Tolong telfon keluarga kami untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa kami disini." Yoochun mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Heechul sudah kebal dengan Carisma Cassanova namja itu tebarkan setiap kali mereka bertemu sejak mereka masih taman kanak kanak. Ya Tuhan, bahkan mereka sudah bersama selama itu, apakah ia sudah setua ini.

Heechul kembali menatap putranya dengan tatapan tajam yang siap mencabik cabik Jaejoong detik itu juga. "Mandilah dan turun untuk makan malam, jangan lupa gosok gigi sampai bersih." ia mengingatkan.

Jaejoong memutar bola mata, sampai kapan ibu kesayanganya ini memperlakukanya seperti anak kecil. "Jongie sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan bukan anak kecil lagi! Berhenti menghawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi. Aku seorang Kingka kalau Mommy lupa."

Dengan ogah Heechul menyuruh putranya itu untuk naik ke lantai atas bersama teman teman badungnya. Kaki Jaejoong sudah akan menaiki pijakan pertama ketika suara bell berbunyi.

Seorang pelayan membuka Pintu depan, pintu terbuka disusul suara kepala keluarga Kim. "Jongie sayang, lihatlah apa yang Daddy bawa untukmu."

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya penuh antusias, apakah ayahnya itu membawakan hadiah untuknya. Mata Jaejoong berbinar bahagia. Oh, ayahnya adalah orang paling baik di dunia yang selalu memberinya hadiah hadiah kecil ketika ia pulang dari bisnis luar negri. Dan hari ini apa yang ayahnya berikan untuknya, ia mulai menebak dalam hati.

Jaejoong sudah berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan ketika ibunya mendorong tubuh kecilnya kesisi dan berlari kecentilan menghampiri Hankyung, suaminya. Jaejoong meremas ujung seragam dengan gemas melihat tingkah ibunya yang tidak menyadari umur.

Ya, Tuhan, ibunya itu berubah centil sok cantik dan menggemaskan jika berhadapan dengan sang Ayah. Jaejoong mengigit ujung dasinya sebal, seharusnya ibunya mengalah untuk dirinya, bukan?

Setelah mendapatkan ciuman di pipi dari Heechul, Hankyung tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. "Apa kau tidak akan memberikan ciuman selamat datang untuk Daddy, Jongie. "

Changmin hampir saja menyemburkan tawa, Yoochun tetap tenang di tempatnya ketika melihat pemimpim Kingka yang paling di takuti seantero sekolah itu mencium Ayahnya dan menunjukan mimik wajah tidak rela.

"Daddy, Jongie bukan anak kecil, berhentilah mengaggap Jongie anak kecil. Jangan peluk Jongie,"

Jaejoong adalah putra mereka satu satunya dan mereka sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dengan sangat terlalu sampai sudah tak terkira.

Jaejoong melihat ke bawah ketika merasakan sesuatu benda lunak bergerak di kakinya. Anak kucing dengan mata besar mengesek gesekan tubuhnya ke kaki Jaejoong.

"Itu hadiah untuk Jongie." Hankyung mengacak acak rambut almond putranya.

Mengabaikan Ayahnya Jaejoong mengangkat kucing kecil itu, matanya mendelik melihat lidah kucing itu menjilat kakinya sendiri. "So Cute..." teriaknya histeris.

Ya, Tuhan.

"Daddy aku sangat menyukainya, lihatlah umma dia sangat lucu. Kyaaa... Yoochun, Changmin lihatlah dia menjilat tanganku. ..." ia berteriak semakin histeris. " Aku harus memberinya nama... tapi apa nama yang cocok untuknya... Oh seluruh sekolah pasti akan takut padamu karena kau peliharaan terbaik yang pernah aku miliki."

Oh, Jaejoongi. Changmin menggeleng merana. Kemana perginya Jaejoong yang mengatakan bukan anak kecil satu menit lalu.

Hankyung tersenyum bahagia, Heechul mengeleng gelengkan kepala. Changmin memutar bola mata, Yoochun tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong berlari mengejar kucing barunya di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong apakah kau benar benar menganggap dirimu bukan anak kecil barusan. Batin mereka semua.

* * *

Changmin dan Yoochun menyembunyikan wajah di balik tas selempang mereka sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong membawa peliharaan yang konon akan di ditakuti seantero murid sekolahan mereka bersama mereka, saat ini, dan kesekolah.

Akan lebih masuk akal jika peliharaan The Kingka mereka adalah Anjing besar yang menakutkan dan siap menggigit siapa saja yang mendekatinya. Akan tetapi seeekor kucing ... K-U-C-I-N-G atau tepatnya anak kucing berbulu abu abu bermata besar dan benda kecil itu lunak selunak majikanya jika didekati.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah lebar dengan sedikit ayunan gembira dan senandung senandung kecil dari mulut mungilnya. Di belakangnya kucing yang sudah di beri nama Jiji setelah semalaman ia tidak tidur memikirkan nama kucing miliknya itu mengikuti Jaejoong dengan langah tergopoh gopoh takut ketingggalan sang majikan.

Apa kata seluruh murid yang melihat mereka nanti seandainya Jaejoong yang disegani dan di takuti ,sebenarnya mereka lebih takut membuat Jaejoong menangis ketimbang takut dipukul oleh namja cantik bermata kucing itu.

Derajat Kingka yang Changmin banggakan akan musnah dalam sekejab. Yoochun yang hanya mengikuti kedua teman nakalnya itu hanya pasrah diseret sana sini hanya untuk menyenangkan keduanya.

Dari ujung jalan nampak segerombolan namja dengan seragam sama yang mereka pakai membelok ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang mereka tujuh. Dengan bibir merutuk dan komat kamit Jaejoong berkacak pingggang.

"Beruang itu harus diberi pelajaran, setelah kemaren mendorong jongie sampai jatuh."

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang lebih dulu mendorong Yunho, Jae. Yunho hanya melarangmu untuk tidak bolos."

Jaejoong memutar tubuh menghadap kedua anak buahnya yang lancang, menurutnya. Dan berkacak pinggang. "Kau berdiri di pihak yang mana Yoochun?"

Changmin menjawab. " Sudah tahu Yunho itu berbadan seperti beruang, kau salah jika melawanya. Namja dingin pendiam yang memiliki banyak antek yang berpengaruh. Dan jangan lupa kalau dia namja yang menjadi incaran para gadis gadis cantik seantero Seoul."

"Aku lebih tampan darinya. Dan apa hubunganya ketampanan beruang hibernasi itu dengan dia mendorongku kemaren " jawab Jaejoong geram..

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau lebih cocok disebut Cantik. Mana ada Kingka membawa kucing bersamanya, seharusnya anjing, Jae. Anjing besar yang akan menakuti mereka."

Dengan polosnya Jaejoong berkata. "Kau tahu Anjing bisa mengigit, bagaimana bisa kalian mengusulkan aku memelihara binatang itu, jika anjing itu mengigitku bagaimana." ia merinding membayangkan kulit mulusnya tergores gigi taring anjing anjing nakal.

"Jiji jauh lebih menggemaskan, bukan begitu Jiji?" Jaejoong menunduk ke bawah, kucing itu tidak ada di dekat kaki Jaejoong. " Dimana Jiji..." ia mulai histeris . "Apakah Jiji di culik, bagaimana ini dia terlalu lucu, seharusnya aku tidak membawanya keluar ..."

Changmin menggeram, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sahabat yang menyebalkan seperti Jaejoong.

"Jiji disana." Telunjuk Yoochun mengarah ke ujung jalan. Mata Jaejoong menatap horor kearah siapa gerangan yang sedang menganggu Jiji~ dalam versi pandangan Jaejoong.

Ia melompat dengan gesit kearah sekelompok namja yang sedang bermain main dengan hewan peliharaanya yang seharusnya menakuti mereka. " Jauhkan tanganmu dari Jiji." teriaknya

Sontak Yunho mendongak mendengar teriakan yang sudah tidak asing di dengarnya. Jaejoong berdiri di sana berkacak pingang menatapnya dengan mata besar yang mendelik menggemaskan. Yunho tersenyum samar. "Kucing ini milikmu?"

"Namanya Jiji J-i-j-i... Jiji bukan kucing ini, dasar kau beruang madu menyebalkan." ia merebut Jiji dari tangan Yunho.

Mata setajam musang Yunho menatap interaksi Jaejoong dengan hewan berbulu tersebut." Kucing yang lucu."

Ketika mata namja cantik itu menatap mendelik kearahnya buru buru ia memalingkan wajah. "Jiji seharusnya menakutimu, dia tidak lucu dasar beruang madu gendut."

Yunho sudah pasrah memberitahu Jaejoong untuk tidak memanggilnya Bear, dalam versi apapun, apakah Yunho hewan sebesar hewan coklat putih atau hitam berbulu itu?

Ia hanya beberapa senti meter lebih tinggi dari murid namja lain. Dan ia mencoba membiasakan diri dengan panggilan romantis Jaejoong untuknya yang memang unik ketika Jaejoong sendiri tidak bersedia di panggil kitten karena mata namja cantik itu sama seperti mata kucing.

"Aku ini macan bukan kucing." kata Jaejoong suatu hari, saat Yunho memanggilnya Kitten.

Yunho dan kawan kawan tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar nada mengancam khas Jaejoong. Betapa Jaejoong-nya begitu menggemaskan.

Ya, Jaejoongnya. Biarkan Jaejoong mengatakan dirinya adalah Kingka sekolah yang paling menakutkan. Yunho harus menghindarkan namja namja yang berusaha menyaingin kitten -nya agar tidak menyakiti namja cantik itu dalam setiap perkelahian. Bahkan ia sendiri rela babak belur di hajar Jaejoong dengan pukulan yang sama sekali tidak terasa sakit ketika pukulan itu menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, Kau menakutkan seperti singa." Yunho menghibur. "Kalau boleh tahu Kitten..."

"Jongie." sela Jaejoong.

Yunho memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, Jongie, apa kau akan membawa kucing itu masuk kedalam kelas. Aku rasa Guru Choi tidak akan menyukainya... Kitten."

Jaejoong tidak begitu memperhatikan kata terakhir Yunho ." Kau lupa kalau aku ini Kingka, siapapun tidak membuatku takut," ia menatap lewat bahu kepada dua temanya. "Bukan begitu ChunMin?"

Jaejoong selalu seenak jidat Yoochun memanggil nama orang lain sesuka hati. Dasar kucing nakal. "Oh tidak,,,," seru Jaejoong ketika mendengar bell masuk sekolah berbunyi.

Dengan marah ia mendelik kearah Yunho. "Ini salahmu, Bear. Kau menghalangi jalanku sampai terlambat untuk pelajaran pertama.. Bagaimana ini, Mommy akan menghukumku kalau aku bolos lagi." Jaejoong berlari diikuti ChunMin yang juga berlari di belakang.

Menggeleng pasrah Yunho melangkah dengan santai. Ia tersenyum ketika manik matanya melihat Jaejoong sedang mengancam satpan untuk membiatkan mereka masuk. Lebih terlihat merayu jika Jaejoong melakukanya.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan Kitten -mu itu berkuasa. Aku sudah lelah bermain main dengan namja cantik itu Yunho. Sungguh Jaejoong hanya membuat aku gemas untuk mencubit pipi chubynya ketimbang menendang pantatnya." Seunghyun berkata.

"Sampai Kitten lelah."

Siwon menggeleng lemah. "Aku rasa sikapmu yang dingin, brutal dan pendendam tidak pernah muncul ketika kau berhadapan dengan Jaejoong , bahkan kau terlalu sabar kepada Namja cantik itu."

Yunho tahu apa yang ia lakukan sangatlah konyol, jauh dari apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah lamanya di LA. Sejak dua bulan lalu ketika ia melihat Jaejoong berlarian keliling sekolahan dan guru olahraga yang mengejar di belakang dengan marah, Yunho tahu ia telah terpikat oleh namja cantik bermata seperti kucing itu.

"Bantulah kittenku masuk, teman. Dia tidak akan senang seandainya aku yang membantunya melompati pagar tinggi itu."

Seunghyun dengan senang hati membantu Jaejoong dengan beberapa godaan yang akan membuat wajah namja cantik itu merona dibuatnya.

"Jika kau berani menggodanya, Seunghyun, aku akan mematahkan tulang rusukmu,,, lagi!"

Siwon bergidik membayangkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu, ketika Seunghyun menggoda Jaejoong , Yunho sangat murka dan menghajar temanya itu sampai satu tulang rusuknya retak.

~TBC~

Typo dimana mana. Sudah aku edit, maaf seandainya masih ada typo.

Ff ini memang saya buat untuk hiburan semata. Dengan sifat Jaejoong yang memang cute abies.

* author berusaha buat karakter JJ gitu, maaf jika jauh dari kata cute*


	3. Chapter 2

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author: Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

" Jiji."

Changmin menutup kedua telinganya mendengar jeritan Jaejoong. Pemuda itu sudah membuat seisi kelas kacau akibat tingkah kucing kecil yang ia bawa dan tidak bisa diam barang sedetikpun. Sungguh persis seperti sang majikanya, batin Changmin.

"Yoochun, bantu aku menemukan Jiji." suara Jaejoong dari bawah meja, pemuda cantik itu tidak bisa diam ketika kucing nakalnya berkeliaran di antara kaki bersepatu di bawah meja, jika tidak memainkan tali sepatu kucing bermata besar seperti Jaejoong itu dengan senang hati menggigit sepatu lain dan membuat sang empu menggerutu.

Mr. Lee mendesah pasrah. Tidak ada cara selain membawa kucing itu pergi atau ia tidak bisa mengajar dengan tenang. "Kim Jaejoong, untuk sementara aku akan membawa kucingmu keruang kepala sekolah sampai kau pulang nanti. Dan besok kau tidak diijinkan membawa binatang berbulu ini lagi kesekolahan."

Suara benda membentur meja membuat semua orang merunduk untuk melihat Jaejoong membungkuk memegangi kepalanya akibat benturan yang tidak disengaja.

Oh, sial kepalanya seperti akan pecah. Dengan sigap Jaejoong berdirI menatap ngeri kearah Mr. Lee dan juga Jiji yang sudah berada dalam genggaman pria tua itu.

"Mr. Lee anda tidak boleh membawanya pergi." protesnya.

"Aku bisa dan akan aku lakukan, sampai kau berhenti membawa binatang apapun kesekolahan ini." tangan Jaejoong masih mengusap kepalanya yang sakit ketika ia berkata. "Dia akan kesepian tanpa Jongie disisinya,"

"Omong kosong, aku tetap akan membawanya, apapun alasanmu, kau sudah membuat kelasku tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang!" tanpa banyak kata pria yang sudah beruban itu keluar kelas dengan Jiji bersamanya.

"Itu bukan salah Jiji, salahkan mereka yang takut kepadanya. Mr. Lee, tunggu." Jaejoong berteriak histeris, ia sudah akan mengejar Mr. Lee jika Yoochun tidak melarangnya.

"Jongie, sudahlah."

"Kau harus membantuku Yoochun," dengan tidak elit mata Jaejoong berkaca kaca, memohon kepada sahabatnya itu.

Ya, Tuhan. Changmin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Ingatlah kau Kingka,"bisiknya. "Kingka tidak boleh mengeluh dan menangis." nasehat Changmin.

"Aku tidak menangis, Min." menggunakan lengan baju Jaejoong mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. "Akukan laki laki, mana mungkin menangis. Hanya saja aku takut Jiji kesepian di ruangan kepala sekolah, mereka pasti akan mengurungnya."

Seisi kelas menahan tawa. Sudah jelas pemuda cantik itu menangis namun tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Baiklah kau tidak menangis, tenanglah sampai jam istirahat. Kau bisa meminta bantuan keponakan kepala sekolah, adik kelas kita untuk mengambil Jiji." Yoochun memberi saran.

Rambut almond Jaejoong bergoyang ketika pria itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, tidak bisakah sekarang, Min?" bujuknya.

"Demi Tuhan, tidak Jongie! Kita masih ada ulangan di kelas Mr. Lee."

.

.

.

Jaejoong melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kelas yang berisik melebihi pasar pagi dengan sembunyi sembunyi, rambut almond miliknya terlihat kontras dari pintu kayu berwarna hitam yang hanya memperlihatkan separuh dari wajahnya.

Ia merutuki ide Changmin dengan meminta bantuan sembilan gadis yg super berisik itu, jika bukan karena kucing kecintaanya yang malang Jaejoong tidak akan meminta bantuan siapapapun. Hey, dia Kingka disini.

Sekelompok gadis sedang berkumpul tertawa cekikikan. Sampai salah satu dari mereka melihat Jaejoong mengintip dengan malu malu. Yuri melihat Jaejoong dan tersenyum cerah, menyenggol siapapun yang berada di sisi kanan dengan siku.

"Lihat siapa yang datang kekelas kita," serunya histeris, melompat dari atas meja yang didudukinya. " The Kingka Vanilla," seru yang lain.

Senyum cerah Jaejoong terbit dan tanpa canggung ia memperlihatkan seluruh wajah kemudian disusul tubuh mungilnya yang berseragam tidak rapi. Dasi terbuka tanpa jas dan kemeja yang tidak di masukkan ke dalam celana. Sedikitpun tidak mengurangi ketampanan dan kecantikan pemuda manis itu.

Sunny menarik Jaejoong masuk bergabung dengan sembilan wanita yang di beri nama genk Gomiho oleh Jaejoong sendiri, mereka seperti sembilan ekor siluman yang berkeliaran kemana mana dan selalu bersama. Dan lihatlah sekarang ia seperti diculik oleh sembilan ekor Siluman yang yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar kagum tanpa berniat untuk menyembunyikan perasaan mereka.

"Aku tahu aku tampan," Jaejoong berkata penuh bercaya diri," jadi, berhenti menatapku seperti kalian akan memakanku bulat bulat."

"Kami akan melakukanya seandainya kami bisa," si maknae paling tinggi berkata.

"Tapi kau begitu menggemaskan untuk kami makan, Jongie." sahut Tiffany.

Jessica berkata." Apa yang membawa The Kingka yang super sibuk kita ini kekelas ini?"

Jaejoong memberengut imut. "Aku kehilangan kucingku," adunya. "Kepala sekolah mengurungnya. Mr Lee membawa kucing itu ke kantor kepala sekolah." wajahnya mulai menunjukan keterlukaan yang mendalam. "Oh, Sunny kau adalah keponakan tersayang Mr. Lee Sooman, maukah kau membantuku."

Bagaimana Sunny bisa menolak jika di hadapkan pada pria manis nakal badung menggemaskan yang menatapnya dengan wajah teraniyaya yang membuat Sunny tersentuh setengah mati. Demi Tuhan, batin mereka, tidak usah memasang wajah nelangsa tingkat dewa mereka akan memaksa Sunny melakukanya.

"Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu, Jongie Sunbaenim." Sunny sengaja menambahkan kata sunbaenim, karena ia tahu Jaejoong sangat suka di anggap lebih hebat dari mereka. Dan see... Wajahnya berbinar bahagia secerah matahari pagi.

"Oh, Sunny kau begitu baik. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, asal jangan memintaku untuk jadi kekasihmu," ucapnya sok jual mahal. "karena Mom... " ia meralat. "Umma melarangku pacaran sampai aku kuliah nanti."

Senyum Sunny sedikit berkurang. Dan tentu saja dia tidak akan meminta permintaan yang akan membuat seluruh sekolahan menjadi musuhnya. Hallo, Sunny masih sayang nyawanya sendiri. "Baiklah... Tunggu, tinggal duduk manis disini atau kau mau ikut denganku, kau bisa menunggu di luar pintu selama aku mengambil kucing ..."

Jaejoong memotong. "Jiji, itu namanya."

"...Jiji dari pamanku, tapi aku tidak janji."

Oh, betapa bahagianya Jaejoong sampi ia melompat dan duduk di salah satu bangku dengan begitu tenang. Semua orang melongo. "Aku akan duduk manis sampai kau kembali." cengiran madu yang membuat siapapun tengelam dengan kemanisan dalam suaranya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Sunny belum juga kembali Jaejong mulai gelisah, ia memperhatikan sekeliling yang berubah menjadi hening. Delapan ekor Gomiho yang tersisa mengikutinya dengan duduk manis di Sekelikingnya, menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh kekaguman.

Susah payah Jaejoong menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak terlalu banyak, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia tidak bergerak dalam jangka waktu selama ini dalam keadaan sadar. Dimana Sunny? kenapa gadis mungil itu belum juga kembali?

Seakan membaca kegugupan Jaejoong Seoyoung berkata. "Sunbae tenang saja Sunny pasti akan membawa kucing itu kembali." Anggukan lemah Jaejoong membuat poninya menutupi separuh mata.

Kikikan geli mereka tunjukan ketika tangan mereka gatal untuk menyingkirkan rambut almond itu dari wajah mulus bak peri milik Jaejoong.

Lima menit kemudian Sunny kembali dengan Jiji dalam gendonganya. Jaejoong Melompat menghampiri mereka. "Jiji ..." seru Jaejoong, memeluk Jiji pegitu posesif sampai kucing kecil itu bergerak gerak gelisah. " aku kira tidak akan melihatmu lagi, anak nakal. Kau tidak boleh kabur dari Appa, tahu?"

Appa! Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong sendiri masih membutuhkan Appa bagaimana bisa ia menganggap dirinya seorang Ayah untuk kucing itu, akan lebih cocok jika dia menjadi Umma-nya.

Kebahagiaan Jaejoong tak begitu lama sampai Jessica merebut Jiji dengan begitu mudah, semua mata menatap gadis bermata berbie itu gelisah. "Aku akan mengembalikan Jiji padamu dengan satu syarat,"

"Syarat." yang lain membeo.

"Syarat apa?" Sunny bertanya.

"Bukankah kita sedang mencoba membuat Disain pakaian peri terbaru untuk ujian Disainer yang kita ikuti di butik Ibuku," Yang lainya mengangguk antusias. "Dan kita membutuhkan model, salah satu dari kita tidak cocok memakai Disain terbaru itu ...jadi," semua mata menatap Jaejoong berbinar.

"Kami akan menjaga Jiji untukmu sampai acara itu selesai." sahut Yuri.

"Malam ini, Jangan lupa." si maknae berkata.

"Kami akan menjemputmu jam tujuh malam," entah siapapun yang berkata Jaejoong sudah tidak memperhatikannya.

Ya Tuhan, ia salah dengan meminta pertolongan mereka. Setidaknya Mr. Lee tidak akan menyuruh Jaejong berjalan di bawah lampu dengan pakaian yang entah seperti apa nantinya. Ia hanya berdoa semoga apapun nanti yang ia pakai masih masuk dalam katagori pakaian orang waras, kalau tidak ia akan mencekik mereka semua.

Tidak ada jalan lain, selain menyetujui mereka atau ia akan kehilangan Jiji. Oh, kucingnya yang malang berada dalam genggaman sempilan ekor Gomiho.

.

.

.

Cuaca tidak bersahabat siang ini, ketika Yunho dan kawan kawan berlarih di lapangan. Latihan itu dengan terpaksa di tunda, Yunho tidak suka berlatih di tempat tertutup yang tersedia. Ia akan merasa bebasa dan puas ketika matahari membakar kulit dan angin berhembus menyapu wajahnya ketika ia melompat atau melempar bola lebih tinggi.

"Pertandingan nanti aku yakin kita akan menang," salah seorang berkata, suaranya tersamarkan oleh suara teriakan penonton di lapangan dalam gedung.

"Kali ini kita memiliki tambahan pemain yang hebat, aku tidak sabar untuk bertandingan nanti." yang lain menimpali.

Yunho mengabaikan mereka. Saat ini ia duduk di bangku penonton memperhatikan pemainnan voli, sebagian teman temanya ikut bergabung bermain dengan begitu bersemangat ketika melempar dan memukul bola dengan tangan kosong mereka.

Peluit istirahat terdengar dari sang pelatih, menggiring mereka bubar ketepi lapangan. Siwon diikuti Seunghyun berjalan kearah Yunho, Yunho melempar handuk dengan Siwon menangkap botol mineral yang dilemparkan tangan lain kearahnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin ikut gadung? Sangat menyenangkan ketika kau bisa memukul bola yang biasanya kau lempar." Seunghyun berkata antusias. Ia masih merasakan kepuasan dengan menyalurkan tenaganya memukul benda bulat itu.

Duduk di samping Yunho, Siwon menoleh kearah sahabatnya dan menggeryit. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yunho menoleh. "Aku tidak melihat Jaejoong siang ini, apa kalian melihatnya." ucapnya di sela sela gigi yang mengunyah Strowberry yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Siwon,Yunho menunjuk dengan dagu kearah gadis yang menjauh dari mereka.

Fans lagi, pikir Siwon. Mereka selalu memberikan Strawberry untuk Yunho, mengingat pemuda itu penggila buat berbintik berwarna merah darah itu.

Mereka heran, apakah Yunho tidak bosan tiap hari mendapat buah masam menurut Siwon, untuk ia kunyah, sedangkan Siwon sendiri cukup ngeri dengan melihat Yunho memasukkan benda merah itu satu persatu kedalam mulutnya.

Seunghyun bergabung. "Aku juga tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi." Yunho mengikuti pandangan Seunghyun ke arah para penonton untuk mencari.

"Siapa?" Siwon bertanya.

"Tentu saja Kingka kita,"

Siwom menunjuk Yunho. Seunhyun menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan, bukan Kingka Stowberry, Kingka Vanilla kita, si manis itu tidak kelihatan berulah siang ini aku takut dia tertangkap oleh Mr. Lee dan dihukum, kau tahu diluar hujan Jaejoongie tidak memiliki tempat untuk berlari menyelamatkan diri dari kepala sekolah botak itu."

Yunho menghentikan suapan berikutnya. Benar, ia juga memikirkan hal sama mengingat pemuda manis yang usil dan tidak pernah diam itu." Mungkin ia bersama Changmin dan Yoochun."

"Mereka disana." Siwon menunjuk Changmin dan Yoochun yang sedang berbicara di antara puluhan penonton Voli lainya. "Dimana Kitten," lirikan mata Yunho yang ditunjukan kepada Siwon membuat tawa Seunghyun meledak.

"Ayolah, Dude kami tidak akan menyentuh apapun yang sudah kau klaim menjadi milikmu, meskipun kami ingin setengah mati untuk mendapakan perhatian Kitten-mu."

Yunho mengambil dua buah strawberry segaligus memasukkanya kedalam mulut, dengan pipi menggembung ia mendesah ketika kembali melirik ke arah Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Malam ini, Ayahku meresmikan klub baru di Incheon, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Seughyun menaruh lenganya di pundah siwon dan Yunho. Ia menambahkan. " Kita akan bersenang senang disana banyak sesuatu yang akan membuat kita merasa di surga."

"Maaf, malam ini aku harus menemani Mama kebutik langgananya, kau tahu Ibuku bisa sangat memaksa."

"Dimana supirmu, kalian memiliki dua supir, bukan? Ayolah Dude tidak seru tanpamu kaulah yang seperti maknet membawa para gadis maupun wanita mendekat dengan suka rela."

Benar, itu memang terjadi. Bukanya Siwon dan Seunghyun tidak cukup tampan, akan tetapi mereka akan lebih dikejar kejar banyak wanita jika ada Yunho yang berkulit gelap dan bertubuh lebih berisi di antara mereka.

"Maaf, sobat. Aku tidak bisa, sopir Ibuku sedang libur, istrinya sedang melahirkan..." Siwon sudah akan berkata ketika mendengar suara gaduh para gadis yang menjerit histeris.

Di sisi lain lapangan, Yunho melihat bidadarinya berjalan dengan bahu lunglai tak bertenaga. Ia berhenti mengunyah ketika tidak bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong karena pemuda itu menunduk lesu.

Tidak seperti biasanya jika mendapat sambutan Jaejoong akan sangat bahagia dan tersenyum begitu cerah. Kali ini pemuda itu sedikitpun tidak tertarik dengan banyaknya penggemar yang menjeritkan namanya.

"Sesuatu terjadi padanya!" Kenyataan akan Siwon mengetahui ketidak biasaan Jaejoong dalam bersikap membuat Yunho geram. Apakah teman temanya begitu memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai mereka mampu membaca keanehan yang ia juga rasakan dari wajah pemuda itu.

Di sisi lain lapangan, Jaejoong susah payah mengangkat kepalanya yang begitu berat hanya untuk melihat dua sahabat menatap balik kearahnya. Dua pasang mata yang menatap sendu kearahnya setelah mereka saling tukar pandang satu sama lain. "Tidak berhasil?" Changmin bertanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng kemudian mengangguk. Alis kedua sahabatnya mengkerut heran. "Jadi, berhasil atau tidak." Yoochun menarik Jaejoong untuk bergadung duduk.

Di apit kedua sahabat yang merangkul pundaknya entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa di dekat mereka dirinya merasa lebih aman. "Bagaimana ini, Chwang, Yoochun-a ..." melepaskan kedua lengan sahabatnya Jaejoong menyandarkan kepala di dada Yoochun. "Mereka menyandera Jiji." tangisnya pecah dalam dekapan Yoochun, pemuda itu menatap Changmin bertanya.

Menggedikkan bahu Changmin memeluk keduanya dalam lengan panjangnya. " Tenanglah... Jiji akan kembali ketika kita pulang nanti." mencoba menghibur Jaejoong alih alih ia menapat cubitan manis di lenganya.

"Gomiho itu menyandera Jiji."

"Gomiho?"

"Jessica Cs," Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapanya ke wajah Jaejoong. "Apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Jiji?"

Kembali ke sisi lapangan lain. Selera makan Yunho mendadak sirna, ia menyerahkan kotak yang masih berisi separuh strowberry kepada Siwon. "Aku sudah tidak berselera." kemudian Yunho beranjak dan melangkah kearah pintu keluar.

Sebelah alis siwon terangkat. "Apa aku salah dengar."

Seunghyun menyerigai pandanganya tertuju kearah sisi lain lapangan. "Tidak, dude ...aku tahu mengapa?" ia menunjuk dengan dagu.

Siwon tertawa ketika melihat ketiga sahabat itu saling berpelukan layaknya teletubies. "Akan lebih baik jika Yunho mengatakan perasanya pada Jaejoong kalau dia menyukainya,"

"Dia terlalu posesife."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap cermin dengan mata berbinar binar cerah. Ia tidak menyesal berbohong kepada Ibunya dengan alasan akan belajar bersama di rumah Yoochun.

Oh, ia sangat bangga dengan kerja keras sembilan Gomiho yang baik hati. Mulai saat ini Jaejoong akan bersikap baik kepada mereka. Ia berjanji!

Kedua mata besar Jaejoong mengerjak ngerjap, bulu lentik tampa olesan apapun sudah cukup membuatnya menawan. Ia tidak salah lihat bukan? Bayangan itu dirinya, Oh Tuhan ia begitu cantik dengan pakaian ini.

"Sempurna," Jessica berseru girang menatap puas hasil karya pertamanya. Ibunya pasti akan bangga melihat ...? Ia tidak yakin, ibunya akan kagum kepada karyanya ataukah dengan sang model cantiknya.

"Demi, Tuhan. Dia lebih cantik dari yang ku bayangkan." Delapan sahabat Jessica lainya berseru senang. Tidak percuma mereka menyempatkan diri berkunjung di butik ternama milik keluarga Jessica Jung.

Tubuh mungil Jaejoong berbalut gaun putih berbahan sutra dengan begitu sempurna, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang seharusnya dimiliki para wanita. Jangan lupa Wig panjang berwarna pirang begitu kontras dengan kulit Jaejoong yang tanpa cacat.

"Kau seperti peri sungguhan," Yoona menatap Jaejoong iri. "Lihatlah gaun itu, begitu pas di tubuhmu."

Lirikan mengerikan ia tunjukan kepada sembilan gadis yang mengelilinya. "Kalian sudah berjanji akan merahasiakan ini dari siapapun, bukan?," ia memperingatkan. "Aku adalah Kingka sangat tidak pantas mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila kalau sampai seseorang melihatku dengan pakaian peri ini"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau sangat cantik, tidak ada yang akan melihatmu atau mengenali dirimu adalah Kim Jaejoong si Kingka Vanilla kita." Tiffany berkata. Di dukung yang lain dengan anggukan antusias.

Jaejoong berbinar bahagia, meskipun ia sendiri menghianati jati diri kelelakianya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan gaun yang lebih cocok untuk wanita, ia sempat memprotes ketika Jessica memperlihatkan gaun berwarna putih di atas lutut dengan rok sedikit mengembang di bagian bawahnya.

Renda di lengan atas begitu transparan seakan Jaejoong tidak mengenakan kain tipis itu sana. Leher gaun itu cukup sopan dengan pernak pernik yang entah apa namanya di bagian depan yang Jaejoong tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Ia hanya berharap penderitaan ini segera berakhir, meskipun ia suka melihat Jaejoong si cantik yang berdiri di hadapanya saat ini, bagian dari dirinya.

Wajahnya kembali cemberut kerika mengingat mereka telah berhasil memaksanya untuk mengenakan bra yang membuat dadanya menggembung sempurna, Ya Tuhan, mereka akan mencabuti bulu Jiji kalau Jaejoong tidak memakainya. Ia tidak akan suka Jiji tanpa bulu, itu mengerikan. Kucingnya yang malang. Batin Jaejoong sengsara.

"Tunggulah disini aku akan memanggil Mama, dia sedang bersama Mrs. Jung yang datang bersama keponakanya di lantai atas." Jessica membetulkan poni Jaejoong sebelum ia berjalan keluar.

"Mrs. Jung?" seru yang lain.

Jessica berhenti di ambang pintu." Ya, Ibu Yunho, dia pelanggan tetap butik Mama, ku rasa Yunho juga datang bersama ibunya"

"Aku ikut." Taeyoon berseru dan menyerbu keluar bersama Jessica, diikuti teman teman lainya.

Mata Jaejoong mendelik menatap pintu ruang ganti tertutup di belakang sembilan ekor gomiho. Yunho disini, di butik para wanita? Bagaimana pria itu bisa disini? Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan sendainya pemuda itu melihatnya.

Jaejoong ngeri sendiri membayangkan Yunho akan menertawakan dirinya, pemuda itu pasti akan merebut jabatan Kingka di sekolah seandainya melihat Jaejoong dalam balutan gaun seorang gadis kecentilan yang ia akui dengan berat hati begitu sexy ia kenakan.

Ia menelusuri ruang tunggu yang menyatu dengan ruang ganti dengan debaran jantung yang mulai menggila. Semoga Tuhan melindunginya, semoga Yunho mengikuti Ibunya ke lantai atas dan semoga ...

Pintu ruang tunggu terbuka dan Jaejoong menatap horor kebelakang, melewati bahu kearah pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sial, bagaimana Yunho bisa masuk ...

"Maaf, Aku kira tidak ada orang di dalam sini. Barusan aku melihat sembilan gadis berlarian keluar," Tangan kanan pria itu masih memegang handle pintu ketika mata pemuda itu menatap kearah Jaejoong.

Dengan kaku Jaejoong mengangguk, berharap Yunho segera keluar, akan tetapi alih alih keluar Yunho melenggang masuk dan berjalan kearahnya. Mata pria itu tidak luput mengamati tubuh Jaejoong dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Gaun yang indah," Yunho berkata.

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya menghangat mendengar pujian Yunho barusan. "Seindah dirimu, nona."

Jaejoong menunduk. Ya Tuhan, benarkah ini Yunho, pemuda saingan yang ia benci. Jaejoong yakin wajahnya sudah pasti berubah merah, ia menatap kaca dan mendapati Yunho juga memandangnya disana.

Pria itu berdiri tepat di belakang Jaejoong, tinggi mereka hampir sama mengingat Jaejoong memakai High hell milik Jessica. Jaejoong. memberanikan diri mengangkat pandanganya untuk melihat Pemuda itu di pantulan kaca. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dalam pantulan kaca bening yang membuat dunia seakan berhenti detik itu juga.

Oh Tuhan, Yunho sungguh tampan dengan pakaian santai yang ia kenakan. Kaos putih longgar dengan celana selutut berwarna biru pudar. Kaca mata hitam menggantung indah di kaus tepat di tengah dada pemuda itu, memperlihatkan dada bagian dalam Yunho yang terdorong tekanan kaca mata.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar debar. Oh ia takut pastinya! Akan tetapi ada perasaan lain yang tidak ia ketahui apa, menelusup dalam perut Jaejoong ketika tatapan mata musang Yunho menelanjangi tubuhnya dari atas kebawah dan kembali berulang kali.

Jaejoong memutar tubuh berniat menjauh dari pemuda itu. Akan getapi ia melupakan kenyataan tentang High hell yang ia pakai, tubuhnya limbung sebelum ia mengakat kaki lain untuk menyesuaikan diri. Jaejoong sudah siap merelakan wajah tampanya mencium lantai yang keras, alih alih sepasang lengan merengkuh pinggangnya sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras membentur punggungnya.

Takut takut Jaejoong membuka mata, ia menunduk menemukan sepasang lengan memeluknya begitu erat di perut bagian atas. Jaejoong menoleh melewati bahu menemukan sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya cemas. "Kau tidak apa apa?" kekhawatiran dalam suara Yunho begitu nyata.

Tenggorokan Jaejoong terasa kering untuk sekedar bersuara, Ia mengangguk kaku. Yunho masih tidak melepaskan lengannya ketika salah satu tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan membelai sisi wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yakin Yunho mampu mendengar debaran jantungnya yang begitu keras.

Mata Jajeoong terbelalak ngeri mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan pemuda itu selanjutnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

~TBC~

Typo dimana mana. Sudah aku edit, maaf seandainya masih ada typo. Karena Author ngetik di hape.

Trimakasih atas RCLdan masukan Dari kalian. Terutama yang mengatakan kesalahan sulis dengan sopan. Gamsahamnida RCLnya.

BoW *peluk reader satu satu

#lebay.

Trimakasih atas masukan kalian Author sangat berterimakasih, dan itu sangat membantu untuk menginhatkan Author.

Mohon di maklumi karena author ngetiknya di HP jadi banyak Typo. *alasan*

Tengok juga FF Author di wattpat : SulisKim.

kamsahamnida.


	4. Chapter 3

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author: Sulis Kim

Main C :Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Victoria shop.

Butik itu terlihat lenggang ketika Mr. Jung bersama Yunho memasuki Toko di sore itu.

Pemilik Victoria Shop. Miss Vichy menyambut hangat kehadiran Mr. Jung kemudian menggiring mereka ke lantai dua dimana terdapat segala jenis pakaian dari yang bahan sampai yang sudah terpajang di lemari kaca menunggu seseorang untuk mengenakan gaun indah tersebut.

Yunho mendesah lelah, butuh waktu berjam jam sampai Ibu tercintanya itu selesai dengan urusan wanita yang membosankan... Ia akan mati bosan jika tetap disini alih alih ia meminta ijin, Yunho memberi tahu ibunya untuk menunggu di lantai dasar.

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ia melihat segerombolan gadis gadis berlarian menaiki tangga. Ia ingat Ms. Vichy memiliki dua orang putri salah satunya bersekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengan Yunho. Jessica kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Mengikuti kata hati ia akan merasa nyaman duduk di ruang ganti, Yunho berpikir itu tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Masuk keruangan tunggu yang menjadi satu dengan ruang ganti, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan seorang gadis dengan balutan Gaun warna putih berdiri di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu menatapnya terkejut dari balik bahunya.

"Maaf aku pikir tidak ada orang."

Sejenak, Yunho tak dapat mengalihkan tatapan dari bidadari cantik di hadapanya, mata gadis itu seakan memanggil Yunho mendekat ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Bola mata besar yang ...familiar.

Tanpa sadar Yunho melangkah dan berhenti di belakang gadis itu. Sangat cantik. Gadis itu memiliki tubuh ramping namun berisi di tempat yang sempurna dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Yunho. Ketika gadis itu memutar tubuh berniat menjauh darinya, gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan sigap Yunho merengkuh pinggang gadis itu untuk mencegahnya terjerembab ke lantai yang keras.

Demi Tuhan, gadis itu sungguh ringan. Ketika gadis itu menoleh, Yunho sadar, wajah itu benar benar familiar. Detak jantungnya yang memang berdetak lebih cepat hanya untuk satu orang semakin menambah keyakinan Yunho tentang siapa gerangan gadis dalam pelukanya itu. Tapi, tidak mungkin!

Ketika tatapan matanya menyusuri mata, alis dan turun ke pipi, sebuah tanda samar yang ia kenali bertengger manis di bawah mata gadis itu.

Mengeratkan pelukan, tangan Yunho terangkat membelai kulit wajah Gadis itu ..."Apa kita pernah bertemu Nona?"

Yunho melontarkan pertanyaan yang singgah pertama di dalam otaknya meskipun ia tidak yakin dengan penglihatan matanya. Tidak, ia tidak salah lihat. Ia yakin ketika menemukan tanda lain di leher yang hanya dimiliki satu orang yang ia kenal .

Susah payah Yunho menelan ludah ketika matanya menamperhatikan bibir merah muda setengah terbuka tepat di depan hidung, garis wajah lembut dan rahang tegas, jangan lupa, kulit putih gadis itu.

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah dalam rengkuhan Yunho, berusaha membebaskan diri. Dengan setengah hati Yunho melepaskan lenganya namun tak berinat untuk beranjak lebih jauh.

Rambut pirang Jaejoong tergerai menutupi sebagian wajah dan Yunho menyibakkan rambut itu kebelakang telinga Jaejoong. Sorot mata terkejut Jaejoong tunjukan dengan gamplang.

Mundur selangkah Jaejoong mencoba berdiri di atas High hell setingi tujuh sentimeter itu. Kemudian ia menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan yang Yunho lontarkan.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan salah satu temanku,,,"

Kepala Jaejoong mendongak. Teman?

Senyum di bibir Yunho berkembang. "Dia teman sekolahku, tapi dia namja." jawaban yang tidak pernah Jaejoong bayangkan. Mungkinkah pemuda itu menganggapnya teman ketika ia sendiri menganggapnya saingan.

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut imut membuat Yunho susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak menyambar bibir merah muda menggoda Milik Jaejoong.

Ya. Tuhan, ia sudah cukup gila dengan melihat Jaejoong di sekolah setiap hari dengan tampilan urak urakan. Apalagi saat ini ketika pemuda itu berpakaian bak peri terdampar membuat pertahanan diri Yunho semakin menipis untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka kemudian masuklah sembilan ekor Gomiho berdesakan disana dengan wajah terkejut dan penasaran.

Mundur dengan pelan, Yunho menjauh dari Jaejoong tanpa berkata apapun. Kemudian membalik badan dan tersenyum kepada gadis gadis yang histeris dan berdesakan untuk berdiri di kedua sisinya.

"Yunho Sunbae, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini."

"Sunbaenim, kami mencarimu ke atas, tapi Bibi mengatakan kau ada disini.."

Yoona menyodok Sunny dengan siku, ketika gadis itu kelepasan bicara.

"Aku baru keluar dari toilet ketika melihat kalian berlari menaiki tangga." jelas Yunho. Pria itu dengan mudah menyembunyikan ekspresi tidak sukanya di depan orang lain.

Jaejoong berdiri disana memperhatikan para gadis itu mengrubungi Yunho seperti lalat kelaparan. Ya Tuhan, ia harus kabur atau Yunho akan tahu siapa dirinya. Ia beringsut masuk keruang ganti dan berniat mengganti pakaian ketika otak cerdasnya menjerit.

Menepuk keningnya sendiri Jaejoong mengumpat. Tidak mungkin ia keluar sebagai Kim Jaejoong dari ruang ganti, bukan?

Dengan lemas Jaejoong beringsut di sudut yang dingin duduk disana meratapi nasipnya yang sial.

"Jiji, semua ini karenamu jika kau masih juga nakal akan ku cabuti bulumu seperti yang akan di lakukan sembilan ekor Gomiho itu kepadamu."

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah secerah bunga yang tersiram embun ketika fajar dengan kesejukan angin dari pepohonan di taman sekolah Shinki.

Pelajaran pertama baru saja usai Changmin merebahkan diri di rerumputan bersama Jaejoong disisinya, Yoochun duduk dan merelakan kakinya sebagai bantalan untuk kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau Yakin Yunho tidak mengenalimu?"

Jaejoong telah menceritakan kejadian kemaren malam kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku yakin, Yunho melihatku pagi ini, dan laki laki itu tidak mengatakan apa pun selain menatapku dengan mata musangnya yang tajam seperti biasa."

"Apa mereka marah karena kau kabur ketika mereka sibuk bersama Yunho."

" Sembilan ekor Gomiho yang kau maksud? Tidak. Malah, mereka merasa gembira dengan kehadiran si Jung brengsek itu sampai melupakanku dan Jiji. Ketika Yunho menenui Ibunya di lantai atas dengan mereka mengekor di belakangnya aku melarikan diri bersama Jiji." Jaejoong menceritakan dengan bangga, ia duduk dan memperlihatkan lenganya.

Yoochun menatap tangan mulus tak tercela itu sembari menggeryit. Tatapanya menatap Jaejoong bertanya. "Jiji mencakarku karena aku menggendongnya terlalu erat, Mommy bilang lukanya akan sembuh dalam dua atau tiga hari." ia mengadu, kemudian memperlihatkan luka yang hanya goresan ringan itu kepada Changmin. "Sakit, bahkan kemaren berdarah."

Changmin menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia gemas setengah mati dengan pemimpin mereka yang manja tingkat dewa. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong masih tidak berubah sedikitpun setelah di didik menjadi pemuda nakal olehnya. Di mulai dari hal yang ringan sampai mendapat skors-pun tidak akan mengurangi sifat manja yang sudah mendarah daging dalam diri Jaejoong. Bukannya Changmin ingin menyalahkan orang tua Jaejoong yang memanjakan anaknya, tapi Changmin tidak memiliki orang lain untuk disalahkan dalam masalah ini.

Dengan gemas Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong, alis matanya naik mengeryit melihat luka kecil yang sudah hampir mengering. Ia menunduk dan mendaratkan ciuman di atas luka itu. "Semoga cepat sembuh."

Jaejoong mendelik. Apa apaan sahabatnya itu, ia pikir dirinya itu gadis yang mengadu pada sang kekasih. "Kenapa kau menciumku." mata besar Jaejoong menatap Changmin heran.

Changmin tidak memikirkan konsekuensi jawaban yang ia lontarkan secara asal. "Karena kau menggemaskan setengah mati ketika merajuk, seperti seorang gadis yang meminta perhatian kekasihnya." Changmin mengigit lidah ketika mendapatkan sodokan siku dari Yoochun.

Otot di kening Jaejoong terlihat begitu nyata dan wajah pemuda itu berubah merah karena marah. Sebelum Jaejoong menjerit mengumpat dan menendang melempar apapun yang tertangkap tangan, Changmin sudah berlari kearah gedung sekolah diikuti Jaejoong di belakangnya sambil menyumpah tidak jelas.

Yoochun menghela nafas. Ya. Tuhan, sampai kapan kedua sahabatnya yang hiperaktif itu berkelakuan sedikit lebih dewasa, bisakah sehari saja mereka berhenti mengajak dirinya untuk tidak mengelilingi sekolahan di kejar satpam maupun guru dan hidup tenang seperti murid murid lain.

"Justur itu alasanku berteman dengan mereka."gumam Yoochun memunguti tas dan jas kedua sahabatnya.

Ya itu benar justru itu adalah daya tarik persahabatan mereka yang akan tetap ia jaga sampai kapanpun. Jaejoong yang menggemaskan dan sok berkuasa. Changmin si cerdas dengan segala kecerdasan yang ia salah gunakan untuk mengerjai siapapun yang ia inginkan. Dan dirinya Park Yoochun yang akan selalu berdiri di belakang kedua temanya untuk menegur kemudian akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sama dan ia tidak menyesal dengan persahabatan ini.

Langkah kaki Changmin cukup panjang berlari menghindar untuk menjauh dari Jaejoong sampai pemuda itu melupakan apa yang di katakanya barusan. Itu hanya gerakan reflek yang tidak ia rencanakan sebelumnya, sampai kulit lembut Jaejoong berada di bawah bibir, kemudian sesuatu yang dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang sumsum Changmin.

Umpatan Jaejoong terdengar semakin keras di belakang Changmin. Puluhan pasang mata hanya melirik dan tertawa melihat mereka berlari melewati aula bawah menuju tangga memutar untuk sampai ke lantai berikutnya.

"Sialan Kau Chwang, aku akan memukul bibirmu yang sudah lancang mengotori kulitku..."dan entah apapun umpatan Jaejoong yang berikutnya Changmin sudah menghilang di undakan tangga teratas ketika Jaejoong sampai di undakan pertama di lantai dasar.

Kemudian pemuda itu muncul kembali dan menjulurkan lidah mengejek. "Kemarilah Jongie yang cantik, kalau kau bisa mengejarku. Kau tidak takut berkeringat dan lihatlah wajahmu...lucunya"

Seandainya asap dapat muncul karena tingkat kemarahan Jaejoong sudah di ambang batas mungkin sekolahan itu sudah di penuhi asap. Ia bersumpah akan mencabik cabik tubuh temanya itu dan membuang mayatnya ke sungai Han.

Sapatu Jaejoong melayang kearah Changmin, pemuda itu mendelik terkejut dengan serangan tambahan yang tidak masuk dalam perhitungan sebelum ini. Ia mundur dan jaejoong tak melihat Changmin , namun ia mendengar suara mengaduh seseorang menggema di lantai atas.

Lompatan lincah Jaejoong dan teriakan kesuksesan keluar dari bibir mungil pemuda itu. Kepuasaan dengan lemparan sepatu itu begitu nyata, "Rasakan itu anak nakal." ia melirik Yoochun yang sudah di berada di sampingnya . "Kau lihat itu Yoochun." ucapnya histeris. "Aku berhasil memukulnya."

"Sepatu itu menghantamnya," Yoochun mengingatkan.

"Apapun itu, kita lihat bagian mana yang perlu kita beri tambahkan benjolan."

Yoochun masih terenggah sebelum mengikuti Jaejoong menaiki anak tangga.

"Rasakan itu Chwang ..." Jaejoong membeku begitu juga Yoochun.

Disana Changmin memegangi salah satu sepatu Jaejoong berlutut bersama seorang pemuda lainya yang memegangi kepalanya, akan tetapi salah jika ia berpikir lemparan itu mengenai teman badungnya, lemparan itu mendarat indah sayangnya di tempat yang salah.

"Yunho,,," lirih Jaejoong, kedua bahunya lunglai. Ia melirik Changmin, yang menatapnya dengan wajah ngeri. Sial ! Kenapa sahabatnya itu selalu mujur.

Jaejoong menghambur bersama mereka. "Yun, maaf. Salahkan Changmin yang tidak mau berhenti berlari, memaksaku melempar sepatu kesayanganku kearahnya dan sialnya mendarat di atas kepalamu," Jaejoong mengoceh seperti burung yang membuat kepala Yunho semakin berdendam seperti drum di pukul.

Tangan mungil Jaejoong menggantikan tangan Yunho mengusap kening pemuda itu. Ia meringis melihat warna merah terlihat semakin kentara di sana. Ia melupakan fakta sepatu boot yang keras, model terbaru hadiah Ayahnya sebulan lalu, sepatu bermerk yang memang di disain untuknya seorang.

Jaejoong meringis ngeri melihat pemuda di hadapanya itu menahan sakit. "Pasti sakit."

Changmin memutar bola mata. "Tidak!" bantahnya. "Laki laki tidak akan mengeluh hanya karena terkena lemparan tidak sengaja ."

"Kau meragukan sepatuku yang mahal, Chwang? Itu merek asli dan harganya sangat mahal, Dad..." ia meralat." Ayahku yang memesanya . Khusus di buat hanya untuk putra satu satunya yang tampan ini."

Ya, Tuhan. Changmin mengacak rambut frustasi. "Aku tidak meragukan sepatumu, tapi aku meragukan tenagamu untuk melempar sepatu dan juga meragukan kekebalan Yunho,"

" Aku melemparnya sekuat tenaga," ia meyakinkan." Kau tidak perlu meragukan kekuatanku." geraman Jaejoong begitu nyata. "Yunho jelas jelas tidak dalam kepompong atau kura kura yang memiliki pelindung diri."

Demi apapun Changmin lebih baik berdebat dengan Jiji dari pada berdebat dengan pemuda Cantik yang cerewet dan ingin menang sendiri seperti Jaejoong.

Yunho masih duduk di lantai yang dingin ketika Jaejoong bergabung denganya dan Changmin. Bergeser lebih dekat ia mengusap ringan benjolan ringan d kening Yunho. "Bagaimana ini, besok pertandingan antar sekolah. Yunho akan hadir di acara besar itu dengan luka ini."

"Demi Tuhan," geram Changmin. "Itu hanya luka ringan dan tidak akan mengurangi ketampanan Yunho."

"Apa kau ingin mencoba, aku akan dengan senang hati melempar sepatu itu kearahmu sekali lagi. Kali ini aku pastikan akan mengenai kepalamu yang penuh ide ide aneh itu." ucah Jaejoong tanpa dosa

"Tidak. terima kasih."

Yunho menahan senyum ketika melihat bibir Jaejoong bergumam tidam jelas. Jika biasanya Jaejoong akan bersikap galak judes dan pembangkang terhadap Yunho. Tidak untuk kali ini. Pemuda itu terlihat tulus menghawatirkan keadaan dirinya. Yunho berniat kelapangan untuk latihan ketika Changmin berlari kearahnya dan menunduk di depanya. Dan ia sudah akan bertanya ketika sesuatu benda terbang kearah wajahnya sampai sesuatu yang keras mendarat indah mencium kening ketika ia tidak berhasil menghindar.

Yunho bersumpah akan mencincang siapapun pemilik sepatu itu. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dengan tidak elit pantatnya mendarat indah di lantai yang keras.

Ketika itu ia melihat kelinci kecilnya Kim Jaejoong berdiri di depan sana dengan wajah ngeri. Kemudian ekspresi rasa bersalah, penyesalan juga kekhawatiran yang di tunjukan pemuda itu menghangatkan hatinya. Tidak, Yunho tidak meragukan kekhawatiran itu tidak nyata. Itu nyata, Jaejoong-nya khawatir oleh luka yang sesungguhnya tidak terasa sakit.

Lebih sakit di bagian belakang tubuh yang menghantam lantai, akan tetapi tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengaduh di antara puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya dan memegangi buttnya, bukan? Dan ia mengalihkan rasa sakit itu di kening yang tak lebih sakit dari pukulan kelinci kecilnya.

"Sudahlah Kitten, aku tidak apa apa." Yunho berseru mengalihkan kedua sahabat itu dari berdebatan sengit yang mulai tidak masuk akal.

" Bisakah kau membantuku untuk berdiri." ia tidak sungguh sungguh untuk meminta itu. Yunho berpikir Jaejoong akan mengabaikanya dan pergi, dengan begitu ia bisa berdiri tanpa rasa malu ketika mengeluhkan pantatnya yang sakit.

Namun, Jaejoong membantu Yunho untuk berdiri. Sentakan keterkejutan begitu nyata seperti sengatan listrik ketika kulit lembut tangan Jaejoong memengangi lengan bagian atas dan menaruh lenganya di bahu Jaejoong.

Ya, Tuhan. Yunho akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk menghentikan waktu detik ini juga. Aroma vanilla bercampur keringat dari tubuh Jaejoong membuatnya menutup mata dan menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia mampu.

"Apakah begitu sakit?" Jaejoong salah mengartikan gerakan mata Yunho. Pemuda itu menggeryit khawatir. "aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan. Aku juga akan memintakan ijin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan dan pelajaran selanjutnya."

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjab menunggu Yunho mengatakan sesuatu, pemuda itu hanya menatap balik dengan mata musang yang sama besarnya. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak menentu ketika ia mengingat kejadian kemaren sore. Ya, Tuhan, lagi lagi Yunho menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Dengusan Changmin menarik Jaejoong untuk menatap pemuda tinggi tersebut, "Dia bisa berjalan sendiri Jongie, tidak lama lagi pelajaran di mulai apa kau akan bolos lagi?"

"Tapi Jaejoong harus mengantar Yunho terlebih dahulu keruang kesehatan. Jaejoong yang melukainya." Yoochun memberi saran. Dan mendapat sebuah lirikan maut dari Changmin.

Mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya yang selalu berbeda pendapat itu, Jaejoong menuntun Yunho atau lebih tepatnya menarik pemuda itu dengan gemas agar menjauh dari kedua soulmatenya yang aneh.

Gerakan kaki pertama yang sangat menyakitkan dirasakan Yunho. Oh sial, rasanya begitu sakit. Namun rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang di langkah berikutnya. Menjaga jarak agar dirinya tidak begitu dekat, Yunho berusaha menjaga nafasnya tetap teratur. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong mendengar degub Jantungnya yang semakin menggila hanya dengan sentuhan fisik biasa.

Jaejoong manarik pergelangan tangan kiri Yunho agar pria itu bersandar padanya. "Bear, kau harus bersandar padaku."

"Apa harus?"

Anggukan singkat Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin berkeringat. " Aku pikir sudah agak mendingan, Jae. Biarkan aku sendiri ..."

Jaejoong menahan lengan Yunho agar tetap di tempat. "Tidak, aku adalah Kingka yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, aku akan memastikan siapapun yang bertugas di sana akan merawatmu sampai sembuh."

Kingka yang bertanggung jawab? Yunho heran bagaimana Jaejoong bisa begitu menyanjung dan membanggakan sebutan yang tidak penting itu. Ia menghela nafas, percuma ia melawan, Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain, pemuda yang keras kepala tepatnya.

Dengan perasaan yang semakin tidak karuan Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Kehangatan tubuh yang lebih kecil Jaejoong menyebar secepat kilat kesemua indra dalam tubuh Yunho. Ia merasa perutnya seakan di aduk aduk, sekuat tenaga ia menjaga nada suaranya ketika berkata. "Kau hanya perlu mengantarku, tidak usah menunggu." Semua orang pasti akan menertawakanya jika ia membutuhkan perawatan hanya karena luka goresan kecil di kening.

"Aku tidak suka di bantah, Bear."

"Aku tidak membantahmu, Kitten."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, sangat tidak elit sang Kingka mendapat nama lain yang menggemaskan seperti hewan peliharaanku sendiri." sahut Jaejoong dengan sebal. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Yunho memanggilnya seperti itu, ia tidak lucu seperti JiJi. Ia tampan dan menakutkan.

"Kau memang menggemaskan, kitten." Yunho tidak merasa ia mengucapkanya secara gamplang. Akan tetapi lirikan mata sadis Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang berbeda. "Baiklah," Yunho berkata pasrah. "Jaejongie."

"Itu lebih bagus, Bea... Yunho."

Sial. Ini bukan ide bagus untuk membiarkan dirinya begitu dekat dengan pemuda gula gula yang manis seperti Jaejoong, ini hanya akan membuat Yunho semakin mengagumi sosok Jaejoong yang lembut dan menggoda. Oh, semoga Tuhan menolongnya.

Jaejoong sendiri ngeri merasakan hal yang sama ketika tubuh besar Yunho melingkupinya. Besar hangat seperti beruang, tentunya Yunho tidak berbulu. Ia terkikik.

"Apa ada yang lucu?,"

Jaejoong mendongak, dengan kedekatan keduanya seperti ini hidung Jaejoong tepat berada di depan bibir Yunho. Bibir hati itu sangat menggoda dan terlihat manis, Jaejoong ingin mencicipi dan membuktikan kebenaran tersebut. Ia menggeleng mengalihkan pandangan ke janggut Yunho yang halus. Mungkin, mungkin beberapa tahun kedepan akan tumbuh rambut di janggut pemuda itu, Jaejoong membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika bakal rambut yang tumbuh akan sangat membuatnya geli seperti Ayahnya ketika menciumnya.

Ia menggeleng. Ya Tuhan, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranya.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah sampai melempar sepatu kearah Changmin? Bukankah kalian teman baik?"

"Tentu saja kami berteman baik," ia menjelaskan dengan kesal mengingat pemuda itu mengatakan ia cantik seperti seorang gadis. "Tetap saja aku marah ketika Chamgmin mengatakan aku cantik apalagi dia menciumku."

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti, Jaejoong merasakan tubuh pemuda itu menegang. "Yun," ia menatap cemas wajah pemuda yang mendelik ngeri kearahnya. "Kau tidak apa apa bukan? Kepalamu sakit?"

Yunho tidak bereaksi.

Jantungnya sekan mendapat tikaman yang kasat mata ketika membayangkan Changmin mencium Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah miliknya ia tidak rela membagi Jaejoong dengan siapapun. Ia menarik lenganya dari bahu Jaejoong.

"Kau salah paham, bukan...bukan." kedua tangan Jaejoong melayang kesana kemari di depan wajahnya. "Bukan ciuman seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku masih menyukai gadis cantik. "Ia salah mengartikan keterdiaman Yunho. "Changmin mencium tanganku tidak lebih,"

Helaan nafas Yunho begitu nyata. Oh sial, syukurlah bibir Jaejoongnya masih suci. Hanya dirinyalah yang boleh mencium Jaejoong titik.

Kemudian ia teringat kata kata Jaejoong barusan ' _aku masih menyukai gadis cantik_ ' sayatan itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun yang pernah Yunho bayangkan. Jaejoong mungkin akan menertawakan dirinya jika ia berniat menciumnya bahkan pemuda itu akan menghina dan menganggap aneh perasaan mendampa yang dimiliki Yunho untuk Jaejoong.

Apakah Jaejoong akan menjauh darinya , atau lebih parah dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya jika ia mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong'

"Yun, jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak, aku ..."

"Aku bisa ke ruang kesehatan sendiri, Jae. Tidak usah kau temani." Suara pemuda itu begitu dingin, dan Jaejoong tidak yakin Yunho akan suka seandainya ia mengejarnya.

Alih alih ia hanya menatap punggung tegap pemuda itu semakin menjauh. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya menghilang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa? Ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa?

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 4

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate: T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

WARNING

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Suara langkah kaki berlarian menuruni tangga menggema di rumah besar keluarga Kim pagi ini. Kim Jaejoong berteriak histeris bahkan sebelum kaki pemuda itu sampai di anak tangga terbawah.

"Mommy, Jongie telat."

Sang kepala keluarga Kim Hankyung mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar komputer, melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul enam lebih. Hankyung menggeryit kening. Sejak kapan putra cantiknya itu berubah menjadi anak baik dan berangkat sepagi ini.

Heechul membawa nampan berisi dua cankir kopi untuk sang suami dan dirinya sendiri juga segelas susu vanilla untuk Jaejoong, meletakkan di meja masing masing ia menatap gemas putranya yang sibuk mengancingkan kemeja dengan terburu buru.

"Apa Mommy sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk Jongie, bekal yang kemaren Jongie minta." Ia bertanya di sela sela kesibukanya memakai dasi.

Heechul menyodorkan segelas susu dan mengambil alih tugas Jaejoong membantu pemuda itu memakai dasi. "Sudah, sayang. Seperti apa yang kau inginkan juga strawberry segar dari kebun kakekmu itu. Kau tahu Mommy menelfon kakek kemaren sore, mendengar kau meminta strawberry kakekmu meluangkan waktu sore itu juga, tengah malam kakek sampai disini kau sudah tidur."

"Granny yang baik." ujarnya tanpa dosa."Kenapa Granny tidak menginap?"

"Granmommy dirumah sendirian, dan dia sedang tidak enak badan." Heechul menjawab.

Hankyung memukulkan koran di atas kepala putranya dengan gemas. "Minggu depan kita harus mengunjungi mereka ..." Ketika melihat bibir Jaejoong membuka ingin protes Hankyung menambahkan. "Tidak ada alasan apapun untuk menolak, atau kau akan kehilangan hadiah dari setiap perjalanan bisnis Daddy, dan juga Daddy akan memberikan Jiji kepada orang lain jika kau tidak menurut kali ini."

Mata Jaejoong mendelik ngeri. Oh, tidak. Kucingnya yang lucu itu adalah miliknya mutlak. Dan ia berkata dengan polos. "Jongie akan ikut Jongie kan anak yang patuh."

Heechul memutar bola mata jengah mendengar perkataan putranya itu."Kalau kau anak yang patuh kau tidak akan melempar sepatumu untuk melukai sahabatmu dan malah menganai Yunho dan kau harus minta maaf hari ini, mengerti." Jaejoong memasang wajah terluka dan merengek ketika Heechul menatapnya garang. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

Hankyung meraih cangkir kopinya. "Yunho,?"

Heechul menjawab. "Teman baru Jaejoong, dia anak pindahan dari LA." Heechul mendorong kening putranya dengan jari telunjuk. Berkata dengan nada penuh tekanan. "Dan putramu yang patuh ini telah membuat kening anak itu terluka."

"Bukan salah Jongie kalau Yunho terluka," rengeknya. "Salahkan Changmin yang berlari dan berlindung di atas tangga. Jongie tidak sengaja, Dad,,," Ia mencari pembelaan dari sang ayah, tau Hankyung akan membelanya.

"Daddy tahu, tapi sungguh tidak baik melepas sepatu yang kau gunakan untuk senjata, Jongie." Hankyung berkata menasehati. "Hari ini kau akan berangkat dengan Daddy,"

"Changmin dan Yoochun sudah menunggu Jongie di halte, lain kali saja Dad,,," Jaejoong memasukkan bekal kedalam tas. Ketika ia melirik jam tangan ia kembali berteriak histeris. "Terlambat, atau disana sudah penuh dengan banyak siswa. Akan sangat memalukan kalau ada orang yang tahu The kingka membawa bekal untuk meminta maaf."

Meraih dua lembar roti tawar berlapis selai Strawberry Jaejoong memakai tas punggungnya dan berlari menuju pintu depan. " Kau bangun empat puluh menit lebih cepat dari biasanya Jongie, tidak usah terburu buru." Heechul bertetiak.

Setelah berteriak sampai Jumpa kepada kedua orang tuanya, pintu tertutup dan Jaejoong menghilang.

Heechul menghela nafas. " Ia bahkan melupakan ciuman selamat tinggal. Putra kita sudah besar, sebentar lagi kita akan kehilangan Jongie yang lucu seandainya dia menikah."

Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Heechul. "Masih sepuluh tahun terlalu awal kau menghawatirkan hal yang akan terjadi sayang." Ia mencium pelipis istrinya. "Jongie masih akan menjadi Jongie kecil kita meskipun anak kita menikah dan membunyai anak."

.

.

.

"Mengapa kita bersembunyi seperti pencuri yang takut ketahuan." Changmin menggerutu, berdiri di belakang kedua temanya. "Jongie, jika kau ingin memberikan bekal kepada Yunho dan meminta maaf," ucapnya jengkel." cepat lakukan sekarang juga, aku butuh tidur setelah kau memaksaku untuk bangun sejak matahari belum terbit."

Mengabaikan Changmin yang mengerutu Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuh lebih kedalam melewati jendela samping ruang istirahat, para pemain sudah bersiap siap dan berganti seragam basket. Mata pemuda itu menyapu semua sudut ruangan dan menemukan Yunho sedang berbincang dengan para Gomiho yang berdandan menor dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan sebagai Cherliders.

Mulut Jaejoong mengerucut imut.

Changmin tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang super imut itu, belum cukupkah ia di ingatkan sehari sebelumnya untuk bangun lebih awal _'kau juga ikut andil dalam kecelakaan ini Chwang'_ itulah yang Jaejoong katakan kemaren sore, malam dan sebelum tidur di telefon untuk mengingatkanya.

Handfone Changmin tidak berhenti berdering sejak fajar terbit dan itu ulah satu orang yang membuatnya geram setengah mati. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menikmati sarapan yang biasanya tidak pernah ia lewatkan meskipun ada bencana besar melanda Seoul sekalipun. Ya Tuhan, ia benar benar gemas degan Jaejoong dan tingkahnya yang super ajaib.

Berbeda dengan Changmin, Yoochun akan dengan senang hati berangkat lebih awal dari hari biasa. Pemuda casanova itu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda gadis gadis dari sekolah lawan yang hadir untuk mendukung tim basket andalan sekolah mereka.

Changmin mendorong Jaejoong kearah pintu, "Pegilah sendiri aku harus melanjutkan tidurku yang tertunda." Ia menatap Yoochun. "Aku yakin kau punya acara sendiri, Dude. Pergilah kita berpisah disini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka Changmin melesat secepat kilat keruang kesehatan, dimana tersedia ranjang yang rela untuk berebahan.

Yoochun melambai kearah Jaejoong sebelum pemuda itu memprotes.

Menghela nasaf, Jajeoong menguatkan diri. Tidak akan susah Jongie, berikan bekalnya dan minta maaf kemudian pergi. Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong masuk keruang yang di penuhi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Oh, ia terlihat mungil di antara pemuda pemuda lainya. Bibirnya mngerucut tidak jelas.

Disambut berbagai sapaan dari yang membuat wajahnya merona sampai memberenggut, Jaejoong melangkah gamang. Cengkraman pada bekal mengerat ketika kornea matanya menemukan Yunho di sudut lemari duduk di bangku yang tersedia dan dihadapan pemuda itu berdiri gadis berseragam sekolah Beika sedang membuka bekal untuk Yunho.

Mereka berdiri begitu dekat. "Makanlah, aku membuat ini dengan penuh cinta untukmu." Senyum hangat yang Yunho tunjukan untuk gadis itu seakan menjadi tikaman rasa aneh tepat di dada Jaejoong.

Dengan suapan besar Yunho menggunakan sumpit menyantap dadar gulung buatan gadis itu. Bibir Jaejoong memberenggut ketika memperhatikan kotak bekalnya yang masih berada di dalam tas.

Mungkin lain kali. Ia menenteng tasnya kembali ke punggung. Berbalik meninggalkan ruang istirahat ia berhenti di ambang pintu. Kenapa suasana hatinya tiba tiba buruk, wajah jaejoong berubah kaku. Namun matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut panjang berjalan kearahnya dari ujung lorong.

Wajahnya yang kusut berubah secerah matahari pagi, ia meloncat girang menghampiri sang gadis tinggi berambut panjang sepinggang itu. "Ahra Nunaaaaa..."

Suara jeritan Jaejoong begitu keras sampai sebagian penghuni ruang ganti menengok keluar melalui jendela dan pintu. "Bukankah itu Kingka Vanilla kita." Mereka terkekeh melihat tingkah Jajeoong yang meloncat loncat bak kelinci girang. "Apa yang membuat si manis itu sudah di sekolahan di jam sepagi ini ."

Siwon melirik jam di dinding. "Sangat langka, mungkin dia juga menanti nanti pertandingan ini."

"Atau menanti hari bisa bertemu dengan tiga dewi Beika yang pastinya akan menempeli Jaejoong sepanjang hari." sahut salah satu dari mereka.

"Tiga gadis beika," gadis di hadapanya Yunho berkata. "Maksud kalian Ahra, BoA dan Seugi."

"Ya, mereka adalah fans terberat Jaejoong." Siwon menjelaskan. " seperti tahun lalu, Jaejoong tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari mereka bertiga."

Seunghyun terkikik membayangkan kejadian tahun lalu, oh Jaejoong yang malang, ia harus rela diseret kesana kemari bersama tiga wanita cantik itu.

Gadis yang berdiri di hadapan Yunho menggeryit bertanya. "Siapa pria yang beruntung itu, kalian tahu tiga dewi Beika sangat sulit di dekati?"

"Jaejoongie," ujar Yunho malas.

Sudut bibir Gadis itu melengkung keatas. "Seperti yang kau katakan kemaren, Jaejoong memang populer di sekolahan kalian, bukan? Tak heran mereka merebutkanya."

Gadis itu melompat ke sisi pintu, mendorong beberapa anak untuk dapat melihat Jaejoong yang beridiri di koridor bersama seorang gadis tinggi berambut panjang." Sangat manis," ucapnya. Kembali masuk kedalam kelas. "Tak heran dia populer di sini. Mekipun ia tak cocok menyandang Kingka, seharusnya Prince salju." ucar gadis itu semakin ngaco.

Seunghyun tertawa." Kau tidak berniat untuk bersaing dengan kakakmu, bukan? Jung Jihye."

Jihye bergumam tidak jelas kearah Yunho. "Selama janur kuning belum melengkung dia masih milik bersama."

"Tidak ada janur kuning itu hanya ada di indonesia." Ralat Siwon.

"Sebelum dia memakai cincin." tambah Jihye.

Yunho memutar bola mata jengah. "Tidak harus ada cincin untuk mengikat seseorang, Jihye."

Gadis itu meringis. "Nah, itu kau tahu Oppa, tapi kenapa kau masih tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. "Gadis itu berbisik.

Siwon tertawa, jelas pria itu mendengar bisikan itu. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Yunho, Gadis kecil. Karena Jaejoong itu licin seperti belut."

"Nah mengapa kau tidak pindah ke Shinki untuk membantu kakakmu?" Seunghyun memberi saran.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak akan memiliki satupun teman pria jika sekolah disini, kau tahu dia selalu mengawasiku dua puluh empat jam." adunya kepada Seunghyun.

"Jangan pikir kau jauh dari pengawasanku selama kau di Beika Jung Jihye," Yunho mengingatkan. Dan memang benar apa yang ia katakan, ia selalu mengawasi adiknya melalui beberapa kenalanya di sekolahan itu.

Tawa siwon dan Seunghyun menggema menarik sebagian perhatian di dalam ruangan luas itu. "Kau tidak usah khawatir tentang itu, jika kau pindah kesini. Yunho terlalu sibuk mengawasi Jaejoong sampai tidak punya waktu untukmu."

Seunghyun yang masih bersandar di sebelah jendela menyela. "Kau harus melihat itu Yunho," jarinya menunjuk kearah Jaejoong. Pemuda itu sedang menggandeng tangan Ahra.

Mengabaikan Seunghyun, Yunho menatap adiknya. Jauhi murid laki kaki dari sekolah Shinki, karena mereka tidak ada yang benar benar baik." ia mengingatkan. Ia beralih menatap yang lain. "Kita harus mengalahkan Tim Beika di tengah pertandingan."

"Hei, aku kapten disini." Seunghyun mengingatkan." Tapi ide itu tidak buruk jika kita bisa melakukanya."

Jihye tertawa penuh percaya diri. "Jangan menganggap remeh kapten basket Beika, Choi Minho. Selain tampan ia begitu pintar dalam strategi permainan. Dia kapten terhebat yang pernah aku lihat."

Entah sejak kapan Yunho sudah berdiri di balik jendela memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama gadis itu. " Karena kau belum melihat aku menjadi kapten basket." sahutnya. Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang lebar.

Siwon, Seunghyun dan Jihye berebut untuk berdiri di ambang pintu melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho kepada dua orang yang sedang tertawa bahagia disana.

Langkah Yunho begitu tegas dan panjang dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu sudah berdiri di sisi Jajeoong, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan menjauhkanya dari Go Ahra.

Tiga pasang mata menatap mereka dengan berbagai kesimpulan berbeda, menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho dengan tingkah konyolnya yang tiba tiba muncul di antara kedua sahabat itu.

Yah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah Shinki jika Jajeoong dan Ahra bersahabat baik. Mereka pernah bertetangga sebelum orang tua Ahra pindah ke Incheon. Akan tetapi Yunho belum mengetahui hal tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nuna apakah kau merindukanku ," Jaejoong melompat lompat bahagia kemudian melempar tubuhnya sendiri kearah Ahra

Go Ahra tertawa lepas. Lihatlah, adiknya yang manis itu tidak berubah sesikitpun tetap saja cantik dan ia merasa Jaejoong semakin cantik dari hari ke hari, masih tetap Kim Jaejoong yang menggemaskan. Melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong yang begitu erat tidaklah mudah. " Jongie. Aku tahu kau disini, dan aku kesini mencarimu."

Dengan gemas Ahra mencubit kedua pipi chuby Jaejoong. "Tentunya, aku juga sangaaaat merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukan adikku yang cantik."

Tawa Jaejoong seketika lenyap, kedua lenganya dilipat didada sok angkuh. "Aku tampan, Nuna,,,," rengekan Jaejoong semakin membuat Ahra semakin gemas untuk kembali mencubit Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana Nuna bisa tahu kalau Jongie disini," Jaejoong meraih tangan Ahra dan meremasnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum,"Changmin, siapa lagi. Aku berpapasan denganya sebelum dia pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

Bibir Jaejoong terbuka namun ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Yunho yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya begitu kuat. Pemuda itu menariknya kebelakang punggungnya, secara tidak sengaja wajah Jaejoong terbentur keras disana.

Jaejoong mengumpat garang. "Sakit," teriak bibir mungil itu. Sebelah tangan Jaejoong memegangi hidungnya yang terbentur tulang belakang Yunho.

"Maaf," tangan Yunho terulur dan menyentuh ringan ujung hidung mancung Jaejoong. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu , Mungil."

Di tangkisnya tangan Yunho, Jaejoong menatap Yunho garang. "Apa kau tidak tahu, tubuhmu itu sekeras batu, Bear."

Bukanya marah Yunho malah mengulum senyum ketika bibir itu memberenggut dan berdesis. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sakit." imbuhnya.

Yunho lupa jika ia telah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong begitu keras. "Maaf, Kitten."

Kemudian entah mengapa Jaejoong diingatkan dengan kejadian beberapa saat tadi di ruang ganti. "Untuk apa kau disini, kau mengganggu kencanku." Kedua lenganya kembali dilipat di dada dan memalingkan muka.

Mata Yunho mendelik lebar. "Kencan?." Yunho tidak mengira ia mengatakan itu cukup keras.

Kepala Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, poni almond pemuda itu bergoyang goyang di terpa angin. "Ya, K-E-N-C-A-N." ia mengeja. "kau tak tahu apa artinya itu."

Ahra masih diam memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu berdebat, jika diperhatikan secara instens mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang mendebatkan hal hal sepele, atau ...karena kecemburuan.

Ahra tersenyum, curiga. Ia melihat kemarahan di wajah pemuda yang di panggil Jaejoong dengan nama Bear itu, namun seketika ekspresi pemuda itu berubah ketika matanya menatap Jaejoong yang menggerutu kesakitan.

" Maaf," ujar Ahra, ketika Yunho melirik ke arahnya karena barusan ia mengeluarkan tawa lebih keras. "Kau Yunho, bukan?"

Jaejoong masih memalingkan muka, akan tetapi ia melirik Yunho ketika pemuda itu berbalik menatap Ahra dengan tatapan yang ,,,berbeda dari cara pemuda itu menatap Jaejoong. Dan Ahra tahu mengapa.

"Kau dari Sekolah Beika bukan." itu bukan pertanyaan namun pernyataan.

"Bear, kau mengabaikanku."

Ahra tersenyum penuh arti mendengar nada protes Jaejoong lebih tepat disebut merengek. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah respon Yunho, yang dengan santai menjawab. "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Kitten. Setelah ini aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang akan kau katakan.." Yunho memutar tubuh, kembali menghadap ke arah Ahra.

Gadis itu sudah tidak mampu menahan senyum , menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok Ahra melipat kedua tanganya dan menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian." Ya, Aku dari Beika , senang bisa melihat pemain baru yang katanya hebat dan tampan." Sengaja Ahra mengatakan itu, bola matanya melirik Jaejoong yang menatapnya penuh minat.

"Kau tahu, kau sudah menjadi bahan gosip di sekolahan kami, banyak gadis gadis yang penasaran dengan wajah Yunho, yang kata orang sangat tampan." Bohong, tentu saja itu tidak benar. Dari mana para gadis dari sekolah Beika tahu tentang Yunho.

Baiklah ia tidak akan bermain main lagi dengan adiknya yang berhati kucing, bisa bisa Jaejoong nanti memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang pastinya tidak bisa ia

jawab.

Yunho tidak seperti pemuda pada umumnya yang akan bangga dengan apa yang di katakan Ahra. Malah pemuda itu terlihat tidak nyaman, sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Ok, ini konyol. Ahra tidak akan ikut drama anak ingusan lebih lama lagi. Menegakkan tubuhnya Ahra menatap lurus kearah Yunho. Kemudian beralih kearah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan mata besar pemuda itu. "Setelah kau menyerahkan bekalmu untuk Yunho, Jongie. Kita bertemu di lapangan."

Ahra melenggang menjauh tanpa dosa. Jaejoong berubah ngeri, bagaimana Ahra bisa tahu tentang Bekal yang di bawanya untuk Yunho. Sial, sial, pasti Changmin. Lihat saja nanti, ia akan mencekik sabatnya itu karena sudah membocorkan rahasia terbesarnya.

Wajah Yunho menatap terkejut kearah Jaejoong. "Bekal, kau membuat bekal untukku."

Kedua bahu Jaejoong merosot," Tidak."

"Jangan bohong, Jae."

Yunho tidak melihat pemuda itu membawa kotak atau apa, tapi..." berikan tas punggungmu,"

Wajah Jaejong berubah ngeri. Kedua tanganya menyentuh tas punggungnya menahan tas dari kedua sisi. "Tidak ada apa apa disini." Itu bohong ,Yunho tahu. Jaejoong tidak pandai untuk berbohong.

Melangkah kearah Jaejoong dan menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya itu ketembok, Yunho memerangkap Jaejoong dengan kedua tanganya bersandar disana. "Benarkah?"

Susah payah Jaejoong menelan ludah, gugup. Ya Tuhan, mengapa jantungnya lagi lagi berdetak seperti akan meloncat dari tempatnya. Dan bagaimana bisa ia merasa sedikit, ya sediikit tidak lebih, ia merasa sedikit senang dengan kedekatan mereka. Apa Jaejoong sudah gila. Batinya.

"Sebenarnya," ia tediam. "Bukan aku yang membuatnya, tapi Mommy,"

"Mommy?" Hey Jaejoong sudah sangat dewasa untuk menggunakan panggilan itu.

"Persetan, ya Mommy, ada yang salah." Lupakan jika Jaejoong lebih suka menyembunyikan bagaimana caranya ia memanggil nama sayang keluarganya, biarlah Yunho menganggapnya manja atau apa terserah pemuda itu ia akan mengurusnya nanti.

Jaejoong menunggu Yunho menertawakanya, namun pemuda itu hanya diam menatapnya dalam keheningan. Jaejoong mendongak, menemukan mata setajam musang itu menatap penuh kelembutan.

" Jadi, dimana bekal itu, Kitten. Yang kau bawa untukku." Tidak ada jalan lain selain menyerahkan tas itu kepada Yunho, atau ia akan dikatakan pelit. Ya Tuhan, Ia anak yang baik dan tidak pelit. "Di dalam tas," lirihnya.

Yunho menarik tas Jaejoong tidak sabar. Dan mengeluarkan bekal yang lumayan besar dari tas pemuda itu.

"Yunho," Seunghyun memanggil dari ruangan Ganti. "Tiga puluh menit lagi pertandingan dimulai, kita harus sudah dilapangan sekarang juga."

"Aku segera menyusul," Yunho tidak menatap Seunghyun ketika berkata. Ia lebih tertarik dengan kotak yang ia coba buka.

Senyum Yunho melebar ketika kotak itu berhasi ia buka.

Jaejoong berdiri tegak, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa seandainya Yunho tidak menyukai isi bekal yang ia bawa." Maaf kalau isinya sedikit berantakan," ujarnya ketika melirik bekal dengan dua bagian yang berisi strawberry dan nasi goreng kimci disisi yang berbeda. "Aku sangat menyukai nasi goreng kimci itu resep dari Keluarga Dady dari China."

Jaejoong merutuk, untuk apa ia menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting kepada Yunho."Kalau kau tidak suka,"

"Aku menyukainya, Jae. Gomawo." Yunho tersenyum dan nafas Jaejoong tercekat. Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, pria itu terlihat menggoda jika tersenyum seperti itu. Jaejoong pasti akan pingsan seandainya Yunho tidak buru buru memasukkan kembali bekal itu kedalam tas.

"Maaf kitten, pertandingan akan segera di mulai, aku harus segera kelapangan, Nanti." Ia berJanji. "Setelah pertandingan aku akan memakanya," ia menyerahkan tas itu kembali kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatapnya heran." Bawa ini dan kau harus menyerahkan bekal itu selesai bertanding, kita akan makan siang bersama." Hati Jaejoong berbunga bunga dan ia tersenyum.

"Kau harus menang Yunho, kalahkan mereka." Ia memberi semangat.

"Tentu, trimakasih atas bekalnya." Yunho sudah berlari beberapa langkah, namun pria itu berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Jaejoong.

Senyum Yunho menyapa Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu mendongak. "Kenapa..." Jaejoong membeku. Dunia seakan berhenti.

Yunho kembali berlari setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di kening Jaejoong. Dan pria itu menghilang di tikungan.

Dan Jaejoong masih diam tak bergerak di lorong yang sudah sepi. Ya, Tuhan seharusnya ia marah kepada Yunho karena sudah lancang mencuri kecupan di kening.

Jaejoong masih bisa mencium aroma tubuh Yunho ketika pemuda itu menempelkan bibir di keningnya, kelembutan bibir Yunho masih terasa meski terhalang oleh sebagian rambut di keningnya. "Ini gila."

~TBC~

 **Typo dimana mana. Sudah aku edit, maaf seandainya masih ada typo.**

 **Ff ini memang saya buat untuk hiburan semata. Dengan sifat Jaejoong yang memang cute abies.**

 *** author berusaha buat karakter JJ gitu, maaf jika jauh dari kata cute***

 **No Bash. Menerima masukan yang dengan kata yang lebih terarah memberitahu jika aku melakukan kesalahan.**

 **BoW**

 ***peluk reader satu satu**

 **#lebay.**


	6. Chapter 5

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

WARNING

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya jika menunggu itu bisa sedemikian membosankan. Ia lebih suka membuat masalah dengan ide Changmin yang gila atau mengikuti saran Yoochun untuk menjadi anak baik.

Jaejoong menunggu dengan gelisah pertandingan basket itu selesai dan itu masih setengah jam lagi.

Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu tidak berhenti untuk menepuk lantai marmer yang licin. Ia tidak suka berdesak desakan dengan yang lain untuk melihat pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung di luar sana. Akan tetapi menunggu di kelas juga bukan ide yang bagus karena setiap menit yang berlalu ia melirik jam dinding yang sepertinya benda itu dengan senang hati mempermainkan Jaejoong dengan bergerak lebih lambat dari pada biasanya.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong saling mengait, meremas dan berkeringat. Ya Tuhan, ini gila, bagaimana bisa ia begitu menginginkan makan siang bersama yang di janjikan Yunho tadi pagi.

Diliriknya kotak bekal yang masih berada di dalam tas Jaejoong di samping meja. Apakah Yunho akan menepati Janjinya, atau pemuda itu lebih suka di temani gadis cantik yang tadi pagi ...

Mata Jaejong mendelik, bagimana mungkin ia melupakan gadis tinggi itu. Semangat yang sudah membuatnya mengebu gebu kini lenyap sudah. Oh ada apa dengan dirinya, ia tidak mampu menggambarkan suasana hatinya sendiri saat ini selain satu kata. Kacau.

Senang sedih dadanya diselimuti hawa panas dingin,berbagai pernyataan memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa yakin Yunho akan menepati janjinya , mereka adalah musuh bukan? Kenapa ia begitu berharap akan makan siang romantis yang di janjikan pemuda itu.

Menyimpan tas berisi bekalnya di laci Jaejoong bangkit dengan semangat baru, ia akan mencari tahu siapa gadis yang bersama Yunho tadi pagi. Dengan begitu ia akan menyingkirkan gadis itu agar Yunho bisa meluangkan waktu berduaan denganya. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat ia tersenyum sendiri.

Jaejoong kembali berpikir,kemungkinan Ahra atau BoA mengatahui siapa gadis itu, mereka dari sekolah yang sama, bukan?

Dan disinilah Jaejoong berada di sisi lain lapangan, di ruang peristirahatan pemain lawan. Pandanganya menyapu setiap sudut untuk mencari wajah gadis yang ia sendiri lupa ...

Ya,Tuhan. Kedua tanganya menyentuh sisi wajahnya sendiri dengan ngeri. "Jongie lupa wajah gadis itu." ujarnya entah kepada siapa.

Kemudian lengan kurus seseorang merengkuhnya dari samping. "Hi Jongie sayang, apa kau mencariku." Kwon Boa, kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong membuat BoA merona, lihatlah Jaejoong begitu menggemaskan dari tahun ke tahun.

"Nuna,"

Tepukan disisi lain membuat kedua tubuh yang berdekatan itu sedikit terhuyung. "Jongieee,,," satu lagi kebetulan yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi.

"Kau merindukanku, Jongie."

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias. "Ya Seulgi Nuna, kenapa kalian tidak menemuiku lebih awal," ia memberenggut. "Ahra Nuna sendirian mencariku,"

"Maaf kami sibuk, tahun ini tahun terakhir kami di Beika, jadi kami mendapat tanggungan tugas lebih berat karena harus mengurus semua perwakilan yang ikut kesini."BoA melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong dan menatapnya dari atas kebawah.

"Dia bertambah tinggi dari tahun lalu."Seulgi mengangkat tanganya sendiri dan membandingkan tinggi tubuh Jaejoong yang jauh diatasnya.

Tentu saja membuat sang empu tertawa bangga, "Aku lebih banyak minum susu," Ujar Jaejoong membanggakan diri, yang lain hanya memutar bola mata jenggah.

"Tapi kau masih tetap menggemaskan dan semakin cantik." Runtuh sudah kebahagiaan Jajeoong yang melambung tinggi, seharusnya ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya, mereka tetap menganggapnya adik kecil yang menurut mereka menggemaska.

Kemudian Jaejoong teringat tujuanya kesini. " Apa kalian tahu, murid gadis Beika yang berambut hitam panjang dan tinggi"

"Banyak." Seulgi menjawab.

"Siapa namanya," BoA mengatakvan itu dengan nda menggoda."Oh, apakah adik kecil kita sedang mengincar seseorang."

"Berhenti memperlakukan Jongie seperti itu, dan jangan menggodanya atau kalian akan melihat beruang yang mengamuk." Ahra berkata di sela sela menyiapkan kotak makan siang untuk para murid.

"Beruang." Ketiganya membe'o termasuk juga Jaejoong.

"Sejak kapan kau mempunyai peliharaan beruang,Jae?" Ahra menatap gemas Seulgi, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang selalu telat mikir.

Jaejoong menjawab sedikit ketus. " Jongie memelihara kucing, bukan beruang Ahra Nuna, namanya Jiji."

Kedua gadis yang masih berdiri di kedua sisi Jaejoong menatap Ahra penuh tanya. BoA melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Jadi, jelaskan pada kami siapa beruang yang kau maksud, Ahra?"

"Jung Yunho." Jaejoong mendelik, bahkan jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat hanya mendengar nama pemuda itu. Ya Tuhan, ia harus memeriksakan jantungnya ke dokter, ia tidak mau mati muda, tidak, ibunya pasti akan menangis sedih seandainya Jaejoong meninggal, kemudian ayahnya, dan Jiji bagaimana nasib kucingnya itu, bisa bisa sang ayah memberikanya kepada orang lain.

"Jongie," Ahra bertanya khawatir melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit pucat. "Kau kenapa, apa kedua gadis itu menyakitimu." Ahra menyerahkan sisa bekerjaanya kepada teman teman lain dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Nuna, ya." Kedua mata Jaejoong sudah berkaca kaca. "Sepertinya Jaejoong mempunyai penyakit jantung."

Ketiga gadis di sisinya menatap Jaejoong dengan keterkejutan nyata." Oh, Jongie yang malang." Seulgi berkata. Kedua tangan gadis itu menyatu do depan dadanya.

Mengabaikan Seulgi Ahra menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk. "Apa Bibi Heechul sudah membawamu memeriksakan diri ke dokter." Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau memiliki penyakit Jantung." kali ini BoA bertanya.

Menatap ketiga gadis itu bergantian Jaejoong menekan dadanya. "Aku Tahu pokoknya Jongie tahu. Ada saatnya jantung Jongie berdetak tak karuan seakan Jantung Jongie akan lepas dari tempatnya,"

Ketiga gadis itu mengeryit dan melempar tatapan satu sama lain." Kejadian ini dimula sejak kemaren saat Jongie berdekatan dengan Yunho." Kemudian Jaejoong melanjutkan dan membuat mereka tertawa geli tanpa henti.

" Pagi ini Ketika Yunho mencium kening Jongie Hampir saja Jongie pingsan." tawa ketiga gadis itu lenyap.

"Bajingan itu, "Ahra berkata tampa berpikir. " Kau tidak boleh membiarkan Yunho menciummu lagi Jongie." Semua mata disekeliling mereka menatap empat orang yang berkumpul itu penasaran

BoA menjitak Ahra gemas. "Kecilkan suaramu Ahra, kau ingin membuat semua orang menatap kita, dan membuat Jongie kita malu." Di tempat tak jauh dari ruangan Jihye menatap mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

BoA menatap Jaejoong penuh pengertian namun tegas. "Dengar Jongie sayang, itu bukan penyakit Jantung, itu hanya sebuah perasaan baru yang kau rasakan untuk,,, siapa pemuda tadi?"

"Yunho." Seulgi menyahut.

"Ya, Yunho, kami tidak akan mengatakan apapun karena itu masalah kalian berdua yang harus kau cari Tahu Jongie, adalah? Apakah Yunho juga merasakan perasaan yang sama kepadamu atau tidak."

Ahra menggeleng gemas, Jaejoong tidak akan mengerti dengan penjelasan panjang apapun, adiknya itu terlalu polos untuk mengerti tentang Cinta.

"Tidak usah menghawatirkan Apapun Jae, kau tidak memiliki penyakit mengerikan itu, itu normal, yang harus kau perhatikan adalah apakah Yunho juga punya penyakit jantung yang sama jika dia di dekatmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk meskipun pemuda itu masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan ketiga gadis tersebut. Oh seyukurlah ia tidak jadi mati muda dan Jiji akan aman, dan Ibunya tercinya tidak akan menangis histeris.

Dan iapun lupa dengan tujuan utamanya ketempat itu.

.

.

.

"Yunho, apakah jantungmu berdetak tidak karuan jika berdekatan dengan ku?,"

Pertanyaan polos Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersedak air mineral yang baru setengah di minumnya. Demi apa Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut, apakah karena ciuman tadi pagi.

Tangan mungil Jaejoong menepuk punggung Yunho. "Kau tidak harus terburu buru meminumnya Bear." celotehan Jaejoong mulai tidak jelas.

Wajah Yunho merona hebat. Bukan, bukan karena ia tersedak, akan tetapi ia merona mendengar pertanyaan yang Jaejoong lemparkan untuknya. Ya Tuhan, apa pemuda itu memiliki indra keenam sampai bisa menebaknya. Atau jaejoong memiliki telinga kelinci yang mampu mendengar detak jantungnya dari jarak seperti saat ini.

"Yun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Apakah jantungmu berdebar debar ketika kau ... Kau..."Jaejoong ragu ragu melirik ke kiri dan kekanan, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Yunho." Ketika kau menciumku tadi pagi." Ujar Jaejoong malu malu.

Yunho menelan ludah susah payah. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong membisikan kata itu dengan jatak yang begitu dekat, mwmbuatnya susah untuk bernafas.

Selesai pertandingan yang di menangkan oleh Shinki dan peluit berhenti tanda berakhirnya pertandingan Yunho buru butu berlari meninggalkan yang lain hanya untuk menemui Jaejoong.

Sesuatu pemandangan yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh adalah ketika menemukan Jaejoong sedang berbicara dengan tiga wanita dari sekolah Beika. Yunho ingin menonjok mereka agar menjauhkan tangan mereka dari bagian tubuh Jaejoong manapun dan tidak mencubit atau mengusapnya. Sayangnya ia lelaki sejati dan laki laki sejati tidak memukul wanita.

Mendengar peluit yang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan dan melihat Yunho berdiri disana dengan tubuh basah penuh keringat Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan takjub. Kaos basah itu melekat di kulit Yunho jangan lupakan rambutnya yang lepek entah mengapa seakan menambah ketampanan Yunho berkali kali lipat. Jaejong merona dan berlari riang melompat seperti biasa menghampiri Yunho.

Dan disinilah Jajeoong menungu Yunho membersihkan diri di kamar mandi khusus yang tersedia. Dan mereka berencana makan siang bersama sesudahnya.

"Yunho, kau mengabaikanku." Jajeoing merengek.

Ya Tuhan, apakah Yunho akan mengatakan kepada Jaejoong jika jantungnya berdebar jika disisinya. Mungkinkah Jajeoong marah akan jawaban yang akan ia ucapkan, atau pemuda itu akan tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengabaikan apa yang dikatakanya, yang jelas ia tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika tidak mencoba.

Ia sudah membuka mulut ketika Jaejoong berkata. "Jantungku berdebar tidak karuang setiap kali berada di dekatmu Yun," mata Yunho terbuka lebar. Benarkah itu. Ia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kata Ahra Nuna, itu adalah sesuatu perasaan yang baru di antara kita berdua." Jaejoong menatap langit langit seakan disana terdapat sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari wajah Yunho hanya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanya, Demi Tuhan mengapa ia merasa gugup.

Tangan besar Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menempatkan tangan halus pemuda itu di dada kiri Yunho, tepat di jantungnya. "Kau dapat merasakan itu sendiri Jae." kata itu keluar seperti bisikan.

Hening. Kamar mandi itu masih kosong. Para pemain masih berpesta di luar sana dengan memenangan mereka dan Yunho orang pertama yang masuk kesini.

Detak itu terasa di balik telapak tangan Jaejoong, menembus seragam basah Yunho. Jaejoong menyentuhkan sebelah tanganya di jantungnya sendiri. "Sama sama cepat dan semakin cepat." Kemudian Jaejoong mendongak mendapati wajah Yunho berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Yun," kata itu seperti hembusan angin yang lembut menyapa dagu Yunho. Yunho dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sempurna dalam jarak seperti ini, ia merasakan cengkraman tangan Jajeoong pada seragamnya yang basah.

"Kau dan aku memiliki perasaan yang sama Jae," Ia tersenyum melihat rona merah menjalar di wajah putih Jaejoong. Oh betapa menggemaskanya Jaejoongnya ketika merona.

Dengan gemetar Jaejoong manarik tanganya dari dada Yunho. Yunho merasa kehilangan dan melihat Jaejoong mundur, pemuda itu tertawa kaku. "Jadi kita sama sama memiliki penyakit Jantung," ia hanya bercanda mengucapkan itu, terlalu gugup untuk memikirkan kata kata yang cocok dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Tidak, itu bukan penyakit Jantung. Tetapi itu perasaan yang belum kau ketahui alasanya?"

Tawa Jaejoong menghilang. "Kau tahu perasaan apa itu,? apa karena kita bermusuhan."

"Kita tidak bermusuhan Jae," Yunho mengatakan itu sesikit kesal, ia bisa melihat tubuh Jaejoong terjengkit sekilas. Kemudian ia melembutkan suaranya. "Kau yang menganggap kita bermusuhan, aku tidak menganggap kau saingan dan tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik untuk merebut status The Kingka yang kau sandang itu."

"Tapi kata Changmin," Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu kalau temanya yang satu itu membohonginya.

Yunho maju selangkah. "Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang kurasakan kepadamu Jae?" Yunho bertanya. Jaejoong menggeleng.

Tangan Yunho gatal untuk menyingkirkan rambut almond yang menghalangi keindahan mata Jaejoong ketika menatap langsung kearahnya. "Jawabanya adalah ini."

Yunho menunduk untuk menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong mendelik lebar kedua tanganya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan, jantungnya kembaki melompat tidak karuan di dadanya.

Tangan Yunho kembali meraih tangan Jaejoong dan membuka tangan mungil yang terkepal itu kembali menempatkan di dadanya. Jaejoong dapat merasakan detak jantung Yunho yang berdebar lebih cepat di balik tekanan telapak tanganya.

Menarik diri Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih mendelik kearahnya, tersenyum ia mengacak rambut Jaejoong. "Nah bagaimana? sama bukan? Jadi kita ..."

"Jongie," Apapun yang akan di katakan Yunho terpotong dengan teriakan Changmin dan Yoochun, kedua sahabatnya itu berdiri di pintu yang baru saja mereka banting se enak mereka. "Kami mencarimu kemana mana, dan kau ..."Yoochun berhenti mendadak dengan Changmin menabraknya dari belakang.

"Kalian berdua ..."

Jaejoong mendelik lebar dan melompat menjauh. "Aku hanya menungu Yunho membersihkan diri, dan akan pergi makan siang denganya."

Changmin dan Yoochun mengeryit. "Kalian." ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

Changmin melompat menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mendapat kejutan jitakan dari sang empu yang terkejut karena tanganya di tarik secara tiba tiba. "Kita ada perlu bisnis tinggalkan makan siang bodoh itu, atau sebentar lagi akan terlambat ." Tanpa memberi Jaejoong kesempatan untuk memprotes Changmin menarik teman badungnya itu keluar.

Yoochum masih memperhatikan Yunho dalam diam, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yoochun memutar tubuh dan berjalan. "Apapun yang kau lakukan terhadap Jaejoong , Yunho." kata itu keluar penuh dengan ancaman. "Jangan sampai kau membuat Jaejoong menangis atau aku akan menghajarmu."

Pemuda itu menghilang dan pintu tertutup. Yunho tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Yoochun, sampai ia melihat ke arah cermin. Wajahnya merona, lebih parah dari wajah Jaejoong yang merona indah ketika ia menciumnya. Ciuman pertamanya dan ia yakini juga ciuman pertama untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Tiga pasang kepala berbeda warna tambut itu saling mendesak satu sama lain untuk bisa mengintip ke dalam kelas renang. Changmin menyeret Jaejoong sesuka hati tanpa memberi waktu bagi bemuda itu untuk mengambil nafas sepanjang perjalanan dari kamar mandi murid laki laki sampai ke kelas renang yang sedang digunakan para murid perempuan.

"Kau menginjak kakiku, Jongie." lirih Yoochun.

" Maaf," cicitnya.

"Kau menginjak kakiku," giliran Changmin.

"Tempat ini terlaku sempit Chwang," Jaejoong mendorong kedua sahabatnya itu menjauh dari jendela kecil yang sebenarnya fentilasi, terhubung langsung ke arah taman belakang yang jarang dilewati para murid. Mereka menemukan tempat itu beberapa hari lalu saat mencoba melarikan diri dari pelajaran sejarah. "Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih besar untuk kita gunakan." Tangan Jaejoong dilipat berusaha membuat wajah garang.

"Tidak ada Jongie, sayang." Yoochun menjawab, ia berniat kembali mengintip apa yang di terjadi di dalam sana ketika bagian kerah belakangnya di tarik seseorang. Changminlah sang pelaku.

"Aku yang mengusulkan ide ini Jidat."

"Tapi aku yang menenukan tempat ini untuk kita, jadi biarkan aku lebih dulu kemudian kalian." Yoochun mengatakan itu dengan tegas.

Jaejoong menggeram. "Aku pemimpinya disini jadi biarkan aku yang pertama." Delikan mata yang menggemaskan ia tunjukan untuk kedua sabatnya yang menayapnya ogah ogah.

Mereka berdua mundur, atau telinga mereka akan panas mendengar ceramah panjang Jaejoong yang tidak jelas. "Bukankah kau tidak tertarik dengan ide yang ku usulkan ini, sebelumnya."Changmin memprotes namun ia tetap menyingkir untuk membiarkan Jaejoong maju.

"Itu sebelumnya. Lebih baik aku yang pertama dari pada kalian berkelahi untuk hal yang tidak jelas." Ujarnya sok bijak. "Jendela ini terlalu tinggi." rengeknya manja, menghadap kearah Yoochun.

"Itu sebabnya ada bongkahan Kayu disana Jongie," Yoochun menunjuk kayu besar yang ia bawa entah dari mana di sisi kaki pemuda itu.

Jaejoong mendelik lebar. "Bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh saat kayu itu tidak stabil." kalau begitu kau tidak usah menggunakanya dan berpuas hati hanya bisa melihat ujung kepala mereka. Yoochun membatin.

"Sekarang kau mau menggunakanya atau tidak Jae, kalau tidak biarkan aku ..."

"Tidak, Chwang, aku ketua disini." tangan Jaejoong mendorong pemuda tinggi itu kebelakang. "Sekarang bantu aku naik." Perintahnya.

Kedua sahabatnya itu menghela nafas lelah. Ya Tuhan tinggi kayu itu tidak lebih dari tiga puluh meter.

"Berhenti bersikap manja Jae."

"Aku tidak manja, Jidat."

"Ya, kau hanya merengek tidak jelas."Tangan Changmin terulur menjaga keseimbangan Jaejoong di sisi kiri dan Yoochun disisi kanan. Kedua lengan Jaejoong berpegangan pada kedua bahu temanya.

Lima menit berlalu, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari ketiga pemuda itu. Yoochun memiringkan kepala dan menggoyangkan alisnya menatap Changmin yang juga menatapnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lihat Jongie."

Akhirnya mereka bertanya.

"Tentu saja banyak orang yang berenang, bukankah itu tujuan kita kesini," Grutunya. "Kenapa kita tidak melewati pintu saja."

Kedua sahabatnya memutar bola mata jengah. " kita akan di usir sebelum masuk selangkah." jawab Yoochun dengan geraman nyata. Ya Tuhan, temanya yang satu ini terlalu polos atau apa?

" Lainya,"

"Gadis berkulit putih, contohnya." Yoochun terkikik membayangkan hal hal yang iya iya.

Mulut Jajeoong memberenggut. "Kulitku bahkan lebih putih dari mereka."

Tawa Changmin menggema tanpa dapat di cegah. Jaejoong dan Yoochun menatapnya garang." Kau ingin membuat kita ketahuan Chwang."

Melut Changmin tertutup rapat, dan membentuk kerucur lucu akibat pemuda itu menahan senyum." Aku tahu kulitmu lebih putih dari mereka Jongie. Apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Body berlekuk misalnya"

Jaejoong kembali memperhatikan para gadis yang berpakaian minim." Kata Mommy Bodyku lebih menghoda dari pada para gadis." jawabnya sombong.

Ya Tuhan, Changmin dan Yoochun akan mencekik bibi Heechul karena mengotori pikiran putranya, apa dia lupa jika Jaejoong itu laki laki.

Jaejoong kembali berkata"Tidak, kecuali gadis tomboy yang menjadi pemenangnya."

Kedua sahabatnya itu mendelik lebar. Sudah selesai acaranya." sahut mereka berdua mendorong Jaejoong sampai pemuda itu terjatuh ke rerumputan. Yoochun dan Changmin berdesakan untuk melihat pertandingan renang yang telah usai.

"Sial, kita terlambat." grutunya.

Keduanya bahkan mengabaikan teriakan Jaejoong dan umpatan kasar pemuda itu. Demi Tuhan, pantatnya sangat sakit terbentur tanah meskipun rumput menghalangi secara tidak langsung.

"Kalian betiga," Sebuah suara tegas seseorang menggema di belakang mereka. "Sepertinya kalian tidak pernah lelah mendapatkan hukuman..."

Ketiga pemuda itu mendelik ngeri menatap guru olahraga mereka yang berkacak pinggang tidak jauh dari tempat meteka berada.

"Aku tidak melakukan Apa apa Mr. Son, mereka berdua yang mengintip." Jaejoong menjulurkan lidah mengejek kearah kedua sahabatnya. Rasakan, itu balasan karena kalian mendorongku sampai jatuh. Batin Jaejoong.

" Akan ku pastikan kalian mendapat hukuman yang sama Kim Jaejoong." Wajah Jaejoong berubah ngeri menatap kearah guru kiler yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

Yoochun dan Changmin mengambil langkah seribu terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berusaha bangkit dan menyusul keduanya. "Kalian tidak setia kawan." teriaknya. Berlari mengejar kedua sahabatnya itu dengan langkah kaki panjang.

Ketika pemuda itu melompati pagar tanaman setinggi dada dengan mudah, hasil latihan berkejaran setiap hari dengan para guru.

"Kau yang tidak setia kawan terlebih dulu Jongie." teriak Yoochun yang berada beberapa langkah di depanya.

"Kalian mendorongku sampai pantatku mencium tanah."

Mereka berhasil keluar melalui sisi taman sebelah kanan gedung, melewati lapangan basket yang masih terlihat ramai . Ketiga pemuda itu berpencar melompati tepat duduk yang permanen di sisi lapangan. "Sial Mr. Son cepat sekali larinya." Changmin berteriak.

" Dia guru olahraga kalau kau lupa." Jaejoong berlari melewati para pemain dari sekolah lawan. Kemudian ia di hadang oleh pria tinggi dan kurus yang merentangkan kedua tanganya di depan. "Minggir Minho." pemuda itu berhasil menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Kau belum menyapaku pagi ini Jongie. Dan kemana saja kau..." Minho berteriak dan melepaskan pelukanya ketika Changmin melempar botol mineral yang masih tersisa setengah botol tepat di kepala minho. "Aw... Apa yang kau lakukan Changmin."

Yoochun menarik Jaejoong untuk kembali berlari. "Kau menghalangi jalan kami Choi, Mr. Son akan menagkap ..." dan entahlah apa yang dikatakan Yoochun karena pemuda itu sudah menghilang di aula depan.

Minho melompat menghindar ketika guru olahraga Shinki berlari melewati sisi lain tubuhnya.

Dan suara sorak sorai menjawab pertanyaan Minho. Mereka pasti membuat ulah sampai dikejar kejar guru Killer yang menakutkan itu.

"Mereka tidak pernah berubah."

~TBC~

Promo : Beberapa reader ada yang minta di bukuin FF The Kingka Strawberry And Vanilla adakah yang minat. Kalau iya bisa pm author di fb Sherry Kim.

Ini hanya untuk koleksi yang berminat gx ada maksud untuk jual atau nyari keuntungan karena Author sendiri tadinya hanya mau cetak 1 book khusus untuk sendiri dan karena ada yang minat sekalian aja author cetakin. Bisa ngringanin dana buat cetak kkkk.

Ff itu tidak akan Sherry hapus dari wattpat karena itu hasil karya Author yang berharga dan ingin berbagi dengan yang lain yang masih pengen baca disuatu waktu.

Kamsahamnida ~BOW~


	7. Chapter 6

Titl : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author: Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Matahari sudah akan menyingsing ketika bebetapa murid berseragam itu berjalan berurutan melewati taman yang biasanya di penuhi pejalan kaki di waktu yang lebih siang, keluarga atau para baby siter yang membawa anak asuh mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu sore di taman tersebut sudah tidak tampak. Hanya beberapa orang yang lewat pada jam seperti ini.

Sisa matahari yang mengintip malu malu menjadi warna Jingga di kaki langit menimbulkan siluat panjang yang separuh bayangan berada di gedung pertokoan di sisi lain jalan.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti, kemudian merentangkan kedua tanganya. "Lihatlah aku lebih tinggi darimu Changmin."

Sontak, Changmin ikut menghentikan langkah dan menatap Jaejong mengeryit heran. Pemuda itu berdiri menghadap sisi lain matahari sore dengan menggoyang goyangkan kedua tanganya. "Kau masih ada waktu bercanda setelah apa yang kita alami hari ini, aku lelah setengah mati setelah mendapatkan hukuman yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidup." ia mengeluh.

Mengabaikan Changmin Yoochun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jaejoon lakukan." Lihatlah Jongie Ini kelinci, kelinci melompat kearahmu Jongie," Yoochun menyatukan kedua tanganya dan siluet di gedung sebrang membentuk hewan bertelinga panjang.

Jaejoong tertawa keras ketika melompat kearah Changmin. "Kelinci itu kan mengigitku," teriaknya manja. Pemuda yang ceria itu telah melupakan hukuman yang mereka jalani akibat ketahuan mengintip murit perembuan di kelas renang.

Mereka bertiga tidak menduga akan mendapat hukuman, tapi siapa sangka hukuman kali ini lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, Kepala sekolah dan guru olah raga kiler itu mengawasi mereka membersihkan sisa sisa sampah tanpa memberi keringanan sesikitpun.

Bayangkan itu. Lapangan dan aula yang dipenuhi sampah sisa pertandingan yang luas dan kotor hanya di bersihkan oleh tiga 'Berandal kecil ' Itulah julukan yang di berikan kepala sekolah untuk mereka bertiga. Dan tanpa bantuan siapapun mereka harus membersihkan taman yang luasnya melebihi lapangan bola itu sampai bersih. Tidak mendapat ijin pulang sebelum mereka membersihkan tempat itu sampai selesai atau mereka akan mendapat skors.

Oh tidak, ibu mereka pasti akan memanggang mereka hidup hidup seandainya mereka tahu anak mereka yang baik mengintip gadis.

Seluruh badan Changmin meronta karena lelah, ia ingin cepat cepat pulang dan berendam air hangat. Bahkan mereka ketinggalan bis sekolah terakhir dan dengan terpaksa berjalan kaki ke pemberhentian Bis umum.

Namun kelelahan itu menguap seperti asap ketika mendengar tawa kedua sahabatnya yang kekanak kanakan. Mereka berlomba membuat siluet bayangan dengan kedua tangan mereka dari pantulan sisa sinar matahari.

Changmin ikut bergabung dengan mereka, dan membuat Jaejoong menggerutu karena Changmin meniru apapun yang di lakukanya.

"Sudah hilang." Kedua bahu Jaejoong merosot lelah.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang."

Yoochun melirik kearah Yunho yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi siang, bahkan pemuda itu menunggu mereka atau lebih tepatnya menunggu Jaejoong menyelesaikan hukuman.

"Seharusnya itu yang kami katakan padamu, Jung." sindir Yoochun. "Jalan pulang menuju kerumahmu berlawanan arah dengan kami, apa kau lupa itu?"

Mengabaikan perkataan pedas Yoochun, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. Sisa sinar jingga menyinari wajah lelah pemuda itu. "Kau lupa memberikan bekal makan siang itu padaku Jongie."

Astaga, jadi karena itu Yunho mengikuti mereka. Dasar beruang pelit.

Tangan Jaejoong menepuk keningnya. "Ya,Tuhan Bear, aku melupakan makan siang kita karena hukuman dari guru killer itu." Jaejoong melepaskan tas punggungnya, menyerahkan bekal yang sudah di pastikan dingin itu kepada Yunho. "Mungkin saja sudah basi, atau ..."

"Tidak apa apa," Yunho segera merebut kotak itu sebelum Jaejoong berniat mengambilnya kembali. Memasukkanya kedalam tas punggungnya sendiri pria itu mengacak surai almond Jaejoong. "Kau sudah membawakan khusus untukku, aku sangat senang." Yunho tersenyum hangat.

Senyum Jaejoong kembali cerah. "Lain kali aku akan membuatkanya lagi untukmu"

Changmin menyahut. "Bibi Heechul yang membuatkanya." sebenarnya Changmin geram dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Hampir sumur hidup ia berteman dengan pemuda cantik itu belum pernah sekalipun dirinya atau Yoochun mendapat bekal khusus dari Jaejoong. Tidak termasuk makan malam di rumah Jaejoong, itu urusan lain lagi.

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut imut. Namun ia mengabaikan Changmin dan kembali fokus kepada Yunho. "Pulanglah ,Yun, kau sudah mendapatkan bekalmu."

"Sebenarnya aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kami bisa mengantarnya,"

"Dan Jongie membenci hal itu," Sahut Changmin." Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu kalian antar." nada pemuda itu meniru ucapan Jaejoong ketika pemuda cantik itu menolak tawaran baik Yoochun maupun Changmin pada suatu hari.

Yoochun tertawa terpingkal pingkal mendengar sahabatnya itu meniru Jaejoong, bahkan Changmin mengatakan sambil melambai lambaikan tangan seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Jaejoong membela diri.

"Nah, anak kecil yang suka memprotes tidak akan mengakui kelakuanya yang manja."Ujar Yoochun. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan bisa menggoda sahabatnya ini.

Lelah yang mereka rasakan tidak seberapa di banding kekonyolan dan pejaran yang mereka dapat hari ini. Tidak termasuk membersihkan seluruh lapangan.

Sudut bibir Yunho terangkat. Ia sempat menghawatirkan Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu kepanasan dan wajahnya berubah merah, untunglah langit tiba tiba mendung seakan langit bersekongkol menjaga kelinci manisnya itu.

Yunho sempat menawarkan bantuan untuk mewakili Jaejoong, bahkan bukan hanya dia seorang, banyak murid murid lain yang rela membantu namun di tolak mentah mentah oleh kepala sekolah.

"Tidak, itu hanya akan membuat mereka besar kepala. Jaejoong bukanlah pemuda yang lemah seperti yang kelian lihat." ujar kepala sekolah saat sebagian murid memprotes untuk menawarkam bantuan mereka.

Yunho sempat cemburu dan marah ketika mendengar mereka bertiga melakukan tindakan yang senonoh. Ya Tuhan, mereka mengintip lomba renang khusus murit perempuan. Apakah Jaejoong tertarik kepada para gadis gadis itu.

Namun amarahnya segera menguap ketika melihat ketiga pemuda itu membuat kegaduhan dimana mana, bahkan kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan tidak sampai disana. Mereka masih sempat beradu mulut satu sama lain ketika mendapat hukuman yang sama. Saling menuduh dan berakhir saling lempar benda apapun yang mereka dapatkan dan membuat seliruh siswa tertawa yang berujung pengawasan langsung dari kepala sekolah dan Mr. Son.

Teriakan bahagia Jaejoong menarik Yunho kedunia nyata, pemuda itu tidak sadar telah memikirkan kejadian konyol hari ini yang panjang, sampai tidak menyadari trio biang masalah itu telah menyebrang ke sisi lain jalan.

Menyusul mereka dengan terburu buru, Yunho mengintip dari balik bahu Jaejoong dengan penasaran, gerangan apa yang membuat Jaejoong berteriak histeris di depan sebuah toko hewan.

Wajah Jaejoong menempel di kaca dan Yunho bersumpah, mungkin dia akan tertawa seandainya melihat wajah Jaejoong dari sisi lain kaca.

"Kau mengotori kaca itu dengan air liurmu," protes Yoochun.

"Aku tidak mengotorinya." Jaejoong tidak berniat menjauh dari kaca sesikitpun.

Yunho menarik bahu Jaejoong menjauh. "Kaca itu kotor Kitten,"

Jaejoong tetap mengabaikan apapun yang tiga pemuda di belakang dan sisinya debatkan. Ia lebih tertarik dengan sesuatu yang bergerak gerak di balik kaca dan binatang itu berada do dalam kandang, matanya yang berkilau sedang menatap Jaeoong.

"Lihatlah Yoochun-a Anjing itu sangat lucu, bukan?"

"Bersyukurlah Bibi Heechul alergi dengan Anjing." Kesadaran akan hal itu tidak membuat kebahagiaan Jaejoong luntur. "Aku tidak berniat membelinya, aku sudah mempunyai Jiji, anjing dan kucing tidak bisa dibesarkan bersama."

Yunho melihat ke balik bahu Jaejoong lebih intens, dan ia melihat anak anjing sedang begelung di atas bantalan empuk di dalam kandang.

"Sepertinya si Coklat itu sudah di beli seseorang," Changmim berkata sambil mengedarkan mata kesekeliling toko hewan.

"Juga, si pudle," ujar Yoochun.

Dan Yunho tahu ketiga sahabat itu setiap hari melewati toko ini sampai hafal dengan anjing mana yang telah laku terjual. "Kenapa salah satu diantara kalian tidak mencoba membeli si putih ini."

Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap Yunho ngeri, tidak termasuk Jaejoong. Mata pemuda satu itu sudah berbinar bahagia, kemudian melirik kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Pleas!" ia memohon sepenuh hati.

"Tidak." Keduanya berkata serempak.

"Kau tahu adikku takut anjing." Changmin menolak tegas.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun penuh harap. "Kau sudah memaksaku membeli salah satu dari mereka satu tahun yang lalu Jongie, aku tidak akan membuat ibuku kerepotan mengurus anjing kecil baru lagi." tolaknya mutlak.

Jaejoong memasang wajah paling teraniyaya, Ya Tuhan. Kedua sahabatnya memalingkan muka, teganya mereka.

Yoochun dan Changmin memiliki alasan sendiri untuk tidak menatap wajah Jaejoong. Demi Bibi Heechul yang cerewet, mereka tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan Jajeoong jika sudah melihat wajah mengenaskan itu.

Alis Changmin Terangkat sebelah, matanya mendelik kearah Yunho, "Yunho bisa membelinya."

Dua mata lain menatap Yunho penuh harap. Oh, sial. Tidak seharusnya Yunho memberikan ide konyol itu tadi. Ia hanya tidak tega melihat wajah sedih dan kehilangan Jaejoong ketika menatap anak anjing yang memang ia akui sedikit menggemaskan. Namun tidak, jika ia harus membelinya.

"Tidak ada yang akan menjagannya seandainya aku membeli Anjing itu." Komentar Yunho. "Orang tuaku selalu di luar negri untuk urusan bisnis. Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusnya."

Dan kini tiga pasang mata menatapnya tajam, terutama mata Jaejoong yang berbinar penuh harap kepadanya. "Bahkan kau lebih menggemaskan di banding anjing itu," lirih Yunho..

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu," Jaejoong bertanya.

Kedua tangan Yunho terangkat bergerak menyangkal. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu sudah di putuskan," ujar Jaejoong. Pemuda itu menerobos masuk ke toko di ikuti dua antek setianya. Ya Tuhan, tiba tiba Yunho merasa pusing oleh ulah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Yunho, bangun."

Samar samar Yunho mendengar suara Jaejoong memanggilnya. Mimpi, ini pasti mimpi. Yunho berkata pada diri sendiri.

Jaejoong memanggilnya, menarik selimut yang membalut tubuh, bahkan pemuda itu menguncang guncang tubuh Yunho. Mimpi yang sangat nyata. Yunho membatin.

Mimpi yang sama yang selalu hadir di setiap malam sejak hari pertama ia melihat Jaejoong.

Waktu Itu seperti biasa Jaejoong sedang mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran guru olah raga, tanpa sengaja Yunho menghalangi satu satunya jalan keluar ketika Yunho berdiri di pintu utama sekolah yang memang terbuka sebagian ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan dan menerjangnya. Yunho telah siap jatuh membentur lantai ketika sadar pemuda itu telah tertangkap oleh guru kiler mereka. Sejak saat itu Jaejoong membencinya, Yunho hanya bisa menyesali pertemuan pertama mereka yang mengenaskan ketimbang mengesankan.

Sendainya, seandainya mereka di pertemukan di waktu yang tepat mungkin ia dan Jaejoong bisa bersahabat lebih awal.

Mata Yunho mengerjap ngerjab kembali, ketika gendang telinganya masing mendengar suara Jaejoong memanggilnya. Ia menarik selimut lebih tinggi menutupi kepala. "Sebentar lagi, Jung Jihye," Suara Yunho serak namuan masih terdengar ketegasan disana.

Jaejoong mengerutu. Memutar otak ia harus mencari cara untuk membangunkan beruang itu, "Dasar beruang, bahkan gaya tidurmu lebih jelek dari pada Aku." Jaejoong menggerutu, lagi.

Jaejoong menyempatkan bagun lebih awal hanya untuk datang kerumah Yunho di pagi buta, menelfon hampir seluruh teman sekolah yang dikenalnya hanya untuk bertanya alamat rumah Jung Yunho.

Demi apa? Jaejoong bahkan melewati sekolahan yang ia tuju untuk Memencet bell rumah dengan gila gilaan dampai satpam rumah, bukan... rumah Yunho lebih cocok disebut istana. Satpam itu mengatakan Jaejoong anak nakal.

Demi Jiji dan ibunya. Jaejoong kan anak baik, satpam itu tidak sadar Jaejoong hanya takut bunyi bell itu tidak terdengar mengingat besarnya bangunan yang menjulang di balik pintu gerbangnya saja tingginya dua kali lipa jauh lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong.

Sekali lagi, Jajeoong manarik selimut Yunho. Kali ini membuang selimut bulu yang lembut itu ke lantai. "Kalau kau tidak bangun Bear, aku akan mengigit hidungmu." Ancamnya.

Bibir Yunho menggerutu, sepertinya pemuda itu benar benar tidak biasa bangun pagi pagi sekali..

Pandangan Jaejoong terpaku pada bibir hati Yunho yang berwarna merah alami. Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan. Ia memegangi jantungnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong teringat akan ciuman pemuda itu kemaren.

Sebelah tangan Jaejoong terangkat menyentuh keningnya sendiri, ia tersenyum mengingat bibir itu menciumnya disana. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Jongie." ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "Sepertinya kau sudah mulai tidak waras. Omo...Apa Jongie juga akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena sering melamun." melupakan tujuan utamanya, Seketika ia bangkit dari ranjang Yunho yang empuk dan berdiri melompat kesana kemari, histeris.

Yunho merasa mimpi kali ini begitu nyata, Jaejoong membangunkanya. Dan ini bukan pertama kali hal itu terjadi, hanya saja ia dapat merasakan ranjangnya bergetar kemudian hidungnya mencium aroma manis Jaejoong dan lagi, suara histeris yang biasa keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong menggema di telinganya.

Mata Yunho terbuka dengan malas. Ia sudah terbiasa sadar sepenuhnya ketika dirinya terbangun di pagi hari, namun sepertinya tidak untuk pagi ini.

Yunho menutup mata dan telinga sekali lagi. Mungkin dengan begitu Jaejoong akan menghilang dari kamarnya, kemudian ia membuka mata, mengerjap kemudian mendelik lebar, Jaejoong masih disana, histeris sendiri dan entah apa yang bibir mungilnya itu ucapkan Yunho tidak bisa menyerap apapun yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

"Jongie." Panggil Yunho.

Lompatan Jaejoong terhenti. Pemuda itu menatap Yunho yang duduk di atas ranjang dan menatapnya seperti melihat sosok hantu. "Tutup mata itu beruang aku bukan hantu."Dengan kesal Jaejoong menghentakkan kaki berjalan kearah Yunho.

Jaejoong melupakan selimut yang masih teronggok di lantai dengan kesal ia kembali menghentakan kakinya, namun langkah selanjutnya membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya Goyang.

Yunho mendelik lebar melihat Jaejoong menggerakan kedua tanganya untuk menjaga keseimbangan ia mencoba bangkit namun tubuh Jaejoong lebih dulu limbung kearahnya. Jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam keningnya. Oh, wajahnya yang tampan hilang sudah, ia tak mampu membayangkan sedikit goresan saja pada kulitnya yang indah.

Rintihan keras seseorang terdengar. Jaejoong mengangkat kepala dan mendapati wajah Yunho tepat di depan mata dan pemuda itu kesakitan.

Buru buru ia bangkit. "Maaf kan aku Yunho,apakah Sakit." Tentu saja sakit. Untuk apa ia bertanya jika sudah melihat bibir pemuda itu berdarah.

Yunho memang merasakan benturan yang cukup keras di mulutnya, giginya tanpa sengaja membentur bibirnya sendiri sampai berdarah. Mata Yunho mendelik melihat kening Jaejoong,

"Ya, Yuhan, kitten, keningmu berdarah." ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Menarik pemuda itu untuk duduk di sofa, Yunho berlari ke pintu dan berteriak kepada pelayan untuk membawakan kotak obat segera mungkin.

"Jaejongie, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, sepagi ini." Yunho memberondong pertanyaan ketika ia kembali berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong.

" Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk," Yunho menyeks darah di kening Jaejoong menggunakan tisue. Mengabaikan darah di bibirnya yang menetes mengotori karpet.

Jari Jaejoong menunjuk pintu tanpa berkata.

"Seingatku, aku selalu mengunci pintu sebelum tidur." Berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong Yunho lupa jika dirinya hanya memakai celana boxer tanpa kaos.

"Adikmu membukakan pintu untukku."

"Jihye," ujar Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk.

Wajah Jaejoong merona menyadari ketelanjangan Yunho, bahkan Jaejoong takut hidungnya akan mengeluarkan darah kalau sampai Yunho tidak segera memakai apapun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Demi Tuhan, tubuh Yunho sangat sempurna meskipun umur pemuda itu masih belum terlalu matang.

Yunho memiliki tonjolan otot tubuh di tempat tempat yang seharusnya, hasil latihan olah raga setiap hari.

Tidak seperti dirinya. Jaejoong berjanji ia akan giat olah raga mulai sekarang.

"Se ...sebaiknya aku menung...gu di bawah, Yunho." kata itu diucapkan terbata bata." Aku akan meminta tolong Jihye untuk mengobatiku. Lebih baik kau mandi terlebih dahulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong berlari keluar kamar tanpa menutup pintu.

Oh, Jantungnya yang malang, Jaejoong yakin jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak untuk selama lamanya seandainya ia masih tetap berada di dalam kamar Yunho lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Yunho mampu menyelesaikan ritual mandi dan memakai seragam secepat pagi ini. Tiga puluh menit adalah rekot tercepat sepanjang hidupnya.

Kaki panjang berbalut sepatu Adidasi berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Bukan, bukanya ia tidak sabar untuk melihat Jaejoong, namun Yunho lebih takut Jaejoong membuat ulah di rumahnya, atau tersesat untuk kembali keruang tamu adalah kemungkinan yang paling besar mengingat mansion Jung sangatlah besar.

Alih alih melihat Jaejoong berlarian sepanjang ruang tamu Yunho mendapati pemuda itu duduk manis di sofa besar berwarna mocca di ruang tamu. Sangat manis sampai Yunho mengira pemuda itu tertidur.

Melangkah mendekat Yunho duduk di sisi Jaejoong. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk membalas pesan melalui handfon milik Jaejoong.

Alis Yunho mengeryit, melihat poni pemuda itu diikat keatas seperti pohon palem beserta daunya yang mengembang lucu. Jaejoong terlihat imut dengan plaster beruang yang bertenger manis di kening sebelah kanan.

"Apa masih sakit."

Mengalihkan mata dari layar Handfon, Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan enggan. "Tentu saja sakit," jawabnya ketus. "Kata Jihye mungkin ini akan membekas." Jaejoong berkutat kembali dengan handfonya.

"Apa yang kau tulis Jongie?"

Bukanya menjawab Jaejoong malah melihatkan apa yang menjadi kesibukanya. Disana, di setatus jejaringan sosial Jaejoong menguploat foto dirinya sendiri plus plester beruang dan pohon palem dikepalanya. Sepertinya foto itu di ambil tidak lama sebelum ia turun karena Yunho bisa melihat suasana rumahnya di belakang Jaejoong.

Yunho membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas foto Jaejoong. 'Pagi ini Jaejoongie membangunkan beruang, dan lihatlah beruang itu mengigit Jongie' dengan icon bergambar cartoon menangis.

Disana sudah lebih dari seratus orang yang like foto Jaejoong bahkan handfone Jaejoong tidak berhenti berdering, bunyi akan sebuah coment yang masuk.

Yunho merebut Handfon Jaejoong sambil menggeram karena di kucilkan. Ya Tuhan, untuk apa pemuda itu kesini di pagi buta, memencet bell seperti orang gila sampai membuat seluruh pelayan berhamburan keluar. Itulah yang di katakan pelayan yang menyiapkan baju seragam Yunho.

"Aku ingin membalas comentar itu..." Tangan mungil Jaejoong mencoba meraih handfon yang berada di sisi lain meja.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk menghadap kearahnya. "Katakan padaku, Kim Jaejoong. Untuk apa kau kesini di pagi buta? Bukan berarti aku tidak suka kau datang kesini, aku sangat menyukai itu."

Ah. Ia lupa untuk tujuan apa ia kesini. Jaejoong melihat sekeliling. "Dimana Taepong?"

"Taepong?"

"Ya, Taepong, siapa lagi."

"Boleh aku tahu siapa itu Taepong."

Dengan gemas Jaejoong menghantamkan bantalan sofa kearah Yunho. "Tentu saja anjing itu,"

Anjing...? Astaga anjing yang Jaejoong beli untuknya kemaren. Yunho menyerahkan kepada salah satu pelayanya kemaren malam dan belum melihatnya pagi ini. "Ah, Ya Taepong. Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk anjing itu?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa lagi aku kesini kalau bukan untuk memastikan kau merawat anjing itu dengan baik." Kekecewaan merasuk ke dalam diri Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berharap lebih pada Jaejoong.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan? Jika ia berharap. Mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka berdua kemaren pagi. Yunho khawatir Jaejoong masih belum paham dengan apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin, ia harus memastikan itu dan bertanya apakah Jaejoong juga menyukainya.

Ia sudah akan berkata ketika Jihye datang dengan Taepong dalam gendonganya. "Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan Taepong Jongie," Adiknya itu memanggil Jihye begitu akrab. Seakan akan mereka adalah teman lama. "Kami punya banyak pelayan untuk membantu merawat Taepong."

Kemudian Jihye beralih mengjadap Yunho."Oppa apa kau akan sarapan dirumah."

"Tidak, aku akan mengajak Jaejoong sarapan diluar bersamaku."Yunho melirik jam tangan mahal di pergelangan tanganya. "Masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Kami akan mengantarmu sebelum berangkat."

Jaejoong melompat dari sofa mengabaikan kedua kakak beradik itu, ia menghampiri Taepong. Pemuda itu sudah mengoceh kesana kemari seakan anjing itu mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Kau akan mengotori seragammu, Kitten."

Jaejoong mengabaikan kekhawatiran Yunho. Ia melepaskan Taepong agar anjing itu dapat menikmati sarapan yang sudah di sediakan di sisi lain ruangan. Bahkan Yunho sudah membeli rumah rumahan untuk Taepong, kapan pemuda itu mendapatkan benda itu. Diam diam Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku punya alasan untuk dekat dengan Yunho, yaitu kau" bisiknya kepada anjing yang hanya menatapnya dan menggoyang goyangkan ekornya.

Jihye menghampiri sang kakak yang tersenyum senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menggoda Taepong dengan menarik narik ekor anjing itu. "Kau tidak boleh menarik ekornya, Kitten. Atau Taepong akan mengigit tanganmu." Yunho mensehati.

Jihye masih memperhatikan ekspresi kakaknya yang berbinat bahagia pagi ini. Oh Yunho akan senang seandainya ia memberitahu sebuah rahasia tentang Jaejoong.

"Oppa."

"Hm," Yunho menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tahu, Kim Jaejoong sudah akan membunuhku jika para pelayan tidak menariknya tadi pagi." Sontak mata Yunho menatap sang adik dengan keterkejutan yang tidak ditutup tutupi.

"Jaejoong ...apa?"

Bukanya marah, Jihye malah tertawa semakin keras. "Kau tahu, alasanya hanya sepele, Jaejoong cemburu karena kemaren melihatku membawa bekal untukmu dan dia melihat kau tersenyum untukku."

Jihye bisa membaca ketidak percayaan kakaknya itu dengan jelas. "Kalau kau tak percaya tanyakan saja kepada Mr. Park, satpam kita."

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya."

Ya Tuhan, apa kakaknya itu tidak mendengar apa yang baru dikatakanya, Jaejoong mencekiknya. "Demi Tuhan, Jung. Kau sudah di butakan oleh cinta." Jihye menahan nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Kemudian melanjutkan. "Jaejoongie mengira aku menggodamu kemarin, makanya dia sangat marah ketika melihat ku turun untuk melihat kegaduhan yang ia timbulkan, dan siapa sangka dia malah mencekiku."

Kenyataan itu menusuk Yunho seperti panah kebahagiaan yang di tembakkan cupit mengarah langsung kehatinya, berpedar seperti kembang api warna warni di semua syaraf dalam tubuh. Benarkah Jaejoong cemburu kepada Jihye? Oh ia sangat bahagia jika benar hal itu terjadi.

Teriakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho melompat dari sofa, ia berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di lantai dan ... menangis

"Tuhan, apa yang terjadi." Berlutut di samping Jaejoong Yunho membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

Air mata membasahi kedua pipi chuby Jaejoong. Pemuda itu menunjukan Jari telunjuknya yang berdarah. " Taepong mengigitku." adunya. Ia kembali menangis keras.

Ya Tuhan, Yunho hampir saja jantungan mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Dan hanya karena digigit anjing kecil yang saat ini duduk di sisi mangkok susu yang sudah habis dan menatap mereka polos, persis seperti mata polos Jaejoong.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, untuk tidak menarik ekor Taepong sebelumnya." Bukanya menghentikan tangisanya, Jaejoong malah menangis semakin keras.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Jihye, ia melihat Yunho kehabisan kata kata untuk menenangkan Jaejoong. Kakaknya yang malang, dia benar benar telah jatuh cinta kepada namja cantik yang bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya. Ketabahan Yunho benar benar akan di uji.

~TBC~

Lebih dari 3 k. 3,5 tepatnya. Semoga tidak membuat reader merasa ngantuk sat baca.

 **Promo : Beberapa reader ada yang minta di bukuin FF The Kingka Strawberry And Vanilla adakah yang minat. Kalau iya bisa pm author di fb Sherry Kim.**

 **Ini hanya untuk koleksi yang berminat gx ada maksud untuk jual atau nyari keuntungan karena Author sendiri tadinya hanya mau cetak 1 book khusus untuk sendiri dan karena ada yang minat sekalian aja author cetakin. Bisa ngringanin dana pokok buat cetak, inipun mungkin Akhir tahun mulai cetaknya ~ di jitak~.**

 **Ff itu tidak akan Sherry hapus dari wattpat karena itu hasil karya Author yang berharga dan ingin berbagi dengan yang lain yang masih pengen baca disuatu waktu.**

 **Kamsahamnida ~BOW~**

 **Maaf sebelumnya, Author tidak ada niat pindah karena Author dari wattpat bagi cabang (?) pindah kesini, bukanya dri FFn pindah ke wattpat.**

 **Sepertinya banyak yang salah paham, karena ff yang aku update disini juga sudah update di wattpat aku sama worldPress. Author gx akan ngilang kalau tidak ada faktor yg buat Author ngilang ~emang hantu~ Abaikan.**

 **Di wattpat banyak FF author yg sudah end, bagi yang minat silahkan kunjungi : SulisKim.**

 **jangan luoa vote ya, buat tambah tambah suntikan tenaga.**

 ***Kabur***


	8. Chapter 7

Title: The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C :Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong terus berpikir, apakah ini nyata? Benarkah Yunho telah menyatakan cinta padanya? Tuhan semoga tadi itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka.

Diam diam ia melirik Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya, di balik kemudi. Mereka baru saja mengantar Jihye setelah Yunho membawanya kerumah sakit untuk di periksa.

Kembali, Jaejoong teringat kata kata yang di ucapkan pemuda itu untuk menenangkanya ketika ia berteriak histeris tidak ingin disuntik.

Demi ibunya yang sejahat ibu tiri Cinderella ia takut setengah mati dengan benda kecil panjang itu. Membayangkan jarum menusuk kulitnya yang lembut Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

Oh, Jaejoong hanya ingin diperhatikan lebih oleh Yunho, dan ia berteriak histeris bahkan menangis ketika Taepong mengigitnya, meskipun ia akui gigitan itu sangat sangatlah menyakitkan, jarinya berdenyut nyeri dan berdarah.

Mobil sport berwarna merah milik Yunho baru saja memasuki pintu gerbang Shinki ketika Jaejoong berterik frustasi dengan pikiranya sendiri.

Oh, telinga Yunho yang malang, pagi ini sudah mendengar teriakan pemuda cantik itu berkali kali.

"Kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu Kitten, lukamu akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari." Yunho salah mengartikan jeritan Jaejoong.

Untuk pertama kali sejak Yunho masuk sekolah Shinki, pemuda itu mengendarai mobil pribadinya. Kalau bukan karena kekasih cantiknya yang berteriak histeris hanya karena di gigit Taepong dan harus membawanya kerumah sakit, Ia lebih memilih naik Bus.

Rumah sakit. Tuhan, hanya karena gigitan Taepong yang tidak melukainya begitu dalam. Akan tetapi berbeda jika gigitan itu mengenai jari seorang Kim Jaejoong, pemuda cantiknya itu benar benar histeris karena luka yang dialaminya, belum lagi kening pemuda itu yang terbentur gigi Yunho. JadiJihye menyarankan untuk membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit, agar Jaejoong berhenti membuat gaduh mansion yang biasanya sepi.

"Bagaimana ini," Seru Jaejoong.

Mobil Yunho berhenti di parkiran sekolah, Yunho melepas sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuhnya sendiri juga sabuk pengaman Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya itu gelisah. Ya, Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

" Bagaimana, kenapa? Tidak ada yang berubah dengan hari ini masih sama seperti hari hari biasanya." Bohong, tentu saja hari ini spesial, hari mereka jadian.

"Beda, jelas beda." bentaknya. Oh Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganya. Bagaimana bisa ia membentak Yunho, yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Wajah Jaejoong merona. Ia harus memastikan ucapan Yunho ketika di rumah sakit. Ia bertanya dengan malu malu. "Yunho apa benar kalau kita ..." Jari jari Jaejoong tertaut di atas kedua paha.

Tuhan, ia begitu gugup." Kau tidak bohong tentang,,, hubungan kita yang ..." Jaejoong kembali terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakanya.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Iya, Kitten. Aku serius dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi, kita jadian, kau adalah milikku aku adalah milikmu. Aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan aku mencintaimu untuk membuatmu terdiam agar dokter itu bisa menyuntikan obat untuk lukamu, supaya luka tersebut tidak infeksi."

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap imut, kedua rona merah menjalari wajahnya semakin parah. Ia menunduk, oh ia sangat bahagia. Yunho mau menjadi kekasihnya. "Tapi Yun, "ia mendongak. "Aku masih tetap Kingka disini, dan kau harus mendengarkan kata kataku, bukan?"

Kingka? Apa hubunganya dengan mereka yang jadian?

"Tentu saja," Jawab Yunho yakin.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita merahasiakan hubungan ini," menunjukkan wajah memelas, Jaejoong memohon.

Senyum Yunho lenyap ketika mata musangnya menatap mata Doo kekasih cantiknya. "Tidak. Demi Tuhan Jaejongie bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku merahasiakan hubungan kita?"

Ya Tuhan, apakah Yunho membentaknya."Kau membentakku Bear," cicitnya.

Wajah Yunho melunak, ia tidak berniat membentak Jaejoong. Akan tetapi keinginan kekasih barunya itu sungguh tidak dapat di toleri seperti kesalahan kesalahan apapun yang pernah di lakukan Jaejoong sebelumnya." Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya tidak suka merahasiakan hubungan kita dari siapapun, titik."

Apa Yunho baru memanggilnya, sayang. Oh, jantungnya berdetak penuh kebahagiaan." Aku Kingka disini, Yun. Mereka akan menertawakanku seandainya mereka tau aku memiliki kekasih,"

"Itu konyol."

"Kingka seharusnya kejam dan tidak berperasaan, kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Yunho duduk tegak di kursinya. "Jadi kau menganggap dirimu sendiri kejam sedangkan hatimu berubah begitu lembut ketika melihat anjing yang terkurung di toko hewan," Jaejoong terdiam, menatap Yunho sedikit memberenggut tidak suka.

"Apa kah seorang kingka akan menangis ketika melihat darah dan seorang Kingka beteriak histeris karena gigitan anjing kecil yang bahkan gigi anjing tersebut belum sepenuhnya tumbuh." wajah Yunho melunak ketika melihat wajah sang kekasih berubah sendu. "Tuhan, jangan." ia menarik Jaejoong agar pemuda itu duduk di pangkuanya.

Dengan segera Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho, dan ia terisak. "Kitten, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, selamanya kau Kingka di sekolahan ini. Kau dengar, aku akan mendengarkanmu, apapun itu! " Tangan besar Yunho menepuk nepuk punggung Jaejoong. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau kita pacaran,"

Ketika Jaejoong menarik diri dan tersenyum Yunho menambahkan. "Tapi, aku tidak dapat berbohong ketika seseorang bertanya kepadaku apakah kau kekasihku, dan aku berharap kau juga melakukanya. Kita tidak akan mengatakan apa apa, tapi tidak akan menyangkal ketika ada seseorang bertanya, demi Tuhan, aku tidak dapat mengendalikan emosiku ketika melihat seseorang mendekatimu baik itu pria maupun wanita."

Apakah Yunho cemburu? Senyum Jaejoong mengembang dibibirnya yang menggoda. Oh, ia sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti Yunho, selain tampan pemuda itu pengertian juga mencintainya. " Itu sama saja bohong Bear, kau tidak ..."

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan mengambil resiko seseorang mengejar ngejarmu dan berharap mereka bisa merebutmu dariku, tidak akan ku biarkan. Aku tidak akan membagi milikku dengan orang lain." Betapa posesifnya Yunho. Dan itulah yang Jaejoong suka dari kekasihnya.

Memberanikan diri, Jaejoong mengecup ringan bibir Yunho yang pecah akibat berbenturan dengan kepalanya pagi ini. Lihatlah bibir hati itu, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tidak berhati hati dan membenturkan kepalanya yang keras di bibir Yunho yang ia akui secara diam diam sexy, "Apakah sakit?" jari Jaejoong menyentuh luka di bibir bawah Yunho. Ia masih ingat bagaimana rasa bibir itu di bibirnya.

Menangkap tangan jahil Jaejoong yang berbalut perban, Yunho mengenggam tangan yang lebih lembut dan mungil darinya itu. Meremas ringan kemudian mencium tangan Jaejoong. "Hanya luka kecil, tidak sakit." Tangan lain Yunho menyentuh plester di kening Jaejoong yang tertutup sebagian poninya. "Kuharap ini tidak membekas."

Senyum malu malu Jaejoong membuat pertahanan Yunho benar benar di uji. Tuhan Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan jika tersipu seperti itu.

"Aku rela luka itu membekas," cicitnya. Mata mereka bertemu, Yunho mengeryit heran. "Karena luka ini akan menjadi kenangan manis kita." Lihatlah wajah kekasihnya semakin merona hebat.

"Oh Jaejongie." Mendekap tubuh Jaejoong semakin erat Yunho mengabaikan bunyi bell masuk sekolah. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang. Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakanya berkali kali di rumah sakit. " ia menyela. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan mendengarnya puluhan kali lagi setelah istirahat nanti, jadi Bear." Tangan mungil Jaejoong menepuk nepuk punggung Yunho. "Bell masuk sudah berbunyi, aku tidak mau kau menjadi murid nakal sepertiku."

Tawa Yunho menggema di dalam mobilnya. Oh ia sangat bahagia, akhirnya mereka benar benar bersama.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Changmin memperhatikan bibir mungil Jaejoong menggamit sedotan dan meminum milkshake vanilla nya sampai habis.

Mereka berdua memasang wajah sangar yang sedikitpun tidak membuat Jaejoong takut. Pemuda itu dengan santai menghabiskan makan siangnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata atau menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan.

Setelah Bell istirahat berbunyi Yoochun dan Changmin memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang di abaikan Jaejoong. Dasar anak manja sialan. Grutu Changmin kepada Jaejoong.

"Kami kerumahmu, dan Bibi Heechul mengatakan kau sudah berangkat pagi pagi sekali."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawab, pemuda itu melenggang santai ke arah kantin sekolah. Kedua anteknya mengikuti Jaejoong dengan semangat seperti biasa.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu kami."

"Untuk apa?" ujar Jaejoong. Jemarinya menyingkirkan tangan Yoochun yang menarik ujung kemejanya yang tidak rapi.

"Tentu saja mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, kau pemimpin kami."

Jaejoong tidak lagi menjawab apapun yang dilontarkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia kelaparan setengah mati, bahkan Yunho tidak membelikan sarapan untuknya. Beruang hibernasi yang tidak berperasaan, salah Jaejoong juga seandainya mereka tidak punya waktu ketika ia menangis histeris dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Oh diamlah aku kelaparan, tunggu sampai aku kenyang baru menjawab pertanyaan kalian." ujar Jaejoong dengan geram.

Dan begitulah, mereka menunggu dengan setengah hati sampai Jaejoong selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya. Changmin menyodok tulang rusuk Yoochun. Kedua sahabatnya itu berbicara lewat tatapan mata.

Di sela menggamit sedotan minumanya dengan gigi Yoochun bertanya. "Katakan padaku dari mana kau dapat luka itu?"

Menyentuh luka di keningnya Jaejoong tersenyum cerah. "Berbenturan dengan gigi Yunho." jawabnya polos tanpa merasa berdosa.

Changmin mengumpat kasar ketika Yoochun menyenburkan minuman pemuda itu kewajahnya. "Sialan."

"Maafkan aku." Yoochun tersedak.

Jaejoong menyodorkan tisue kearah dua sahabatnya itu. Yoochun membantu Changmin membersihkan wajahnya. "Maaf ,Dude."

Kedua pasang mata mendelik lebar menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh penasaran." Kim Jaejoong, bagai... bagaimana?" Yoohun terdiam. Ia kembali terbatuk batuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terbentur ..."Changmin tergagap. "Gi,,,ginya kau bilang,? Yunho ...?"

Jaejoong mengangguk imut. "Aku kerumahnya pagi ini, aku tidak mengajak kalian karena aku yakin kau akan menggerutu seharian seandainya aku membangunkanmu seperti kemaren lusa."

"Aku akan lebih memarahimu kalau kau berani kerumahnya lagi tanpa mengajak kami," Suara Changmin menggema di kantin besar yang penuh dengan para murid.

Yoochun menyiku Changmin. "Kecilkan suaramu bodoh." menatap Jaejoong kembali Ia bertanya, "Lalu luka di jarimu?"

"Jangan katakan padaku itu gigitan Yunho." dengan senang hati Jaejoong menepuk kepala Changmin.

Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki dua sahabat yang menjengkelkan seperti mereka. "Taepong mengigitku,"

Taepong?

Ah, Ya. Anjing kecil yang Jaejoong beli untuk Yunho.

"Jadi, kau kerumah Yunho pagi pagi buta."

Jaejoong menepuk tangan Changmin yang jelalatan mengambil beberapa buat buahan dari eskrim pencuci mulut yang belum ia cicipi. "Jauhkan tangan nakalmu."

Ia beringsut menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya. "Ck, kalian berhenti mempertanyakan hal hal yang aneh, aku bukanlah anak kecil yang perlu kalian awasi dua puluh empat jam."

Kedua sahabatnya tersentak hebat. Ya Tuhan, apakah pemuda itu tidak menyadari jika kelakuanya saat ini begitu menggemaskan seperti anak kecil umur tiga tahun. Memeluk mangkuk es seperti ia memeluk harta karun untuk menjauhkan benda itu dari jangkauan Changmin.

"Lain kali kau harus mengajak kami."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian tidak menyukai Yunho."

Yoochun menjedukan kepalanya di atas meja. Bukankah itu sebaliknya, Jaejoonglah yang selalu meributkan status Kingka miliknya takut akan di rebut pemuda tampan seperti Yunho.

"Kami menyukai Yunho,"

"Lain kali kau harus mengajak kami."

"Baiklah, diamlah cerewet. Aku sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk Mom, ...maksudku Ibuku." lagi lagi Jaejoong meralat ucapanya. "Kau tau ibu tiri Cinderella itu akan bertanya dari ujung sampai pangkal dan bagaimana aku mendapatkan luka ini." Jaejoong mencibirkan bibirnya untuk meniup poninya. Tepat di arah luka berbaluk plaster itu berada.

"Ceritakan saja yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau kau meggedor rumah orang di pagi buta."

"Ibuku akan membunuhku,"

"Dia tidak akan berani melukai seujung kukupun dari kulit mulusmu Jaejongie." Yoochun menggeram. " Bibi Heechul terlalu memanjakanmu."

Jaejoong mendelik, ia tidak manja bukan. "Aku tidak manja,"

"Ya, kau manja." ujar Changmin dengan santai. Pria itu meraih permen Loly rasa strawbery dari saku jasnya. "Aku heran bagaimana aku bisa bertahan memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

Melepas bungkus permen kemudian memasukkan permen bulat itu ke mulutnya ia bergumam. "Juga pelit."

Sebelah pipi Changmin terlihat menyembul berbentuk permen yang pemuda selipkan kesamping. Jaejoong memandang dengan tatapan tergiur kearah kiri kanan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Changmin terhadap permenya.

"Apa kau masih punya permen itu, dimana kau membelinya" sial, uang jajanya sudah ia habiskan untuk milkshake, spageti dan es krim.

Menangkap rasa ketertarikan akan Loly miliknya di mata Jaejoong Changmim menyerigai. Ia melupakan fakta Jaejoong pengagum benda manis manis apalagi Loly vanilla. "Sayangnya ini rasa Strawberry," mengeluarkan benda bulat dan mencodorkan dengan sengaja ke wajah Jaejoong.

Yoochun memutar bola mata menatap kedua sahabatnya yang kekanak kanakan. Tuhan, mereka murid kelas 11 dan masih pencinta Lolipop. Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka akan ... See!

"Ku tukar permen itu dengan separuh Eskrim milikku." Jaejoong menyodorkan eskrim miliknya.

Changmin melirik tanpa minta, dan Yoochun tau pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah palsu untuk menggoda Jaejoong. "Tidak, terimakasih." Ia sudah akan memasukan benda bulat kecil itu ketika Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar tangan Changmin. "Kau tidak boleh memakanya Chwang,"

"Ini punyaku." Changmin mempertahankan sama kuatnya.

"Tidak, kau akan memberikanya padaku, kau sudah janji."

"Kapan aku berjanji."

"Sekarang." seru Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

Menghembuskan nafas lelah Yoochun mengambil minumanya dan mengabaikan dua sahabatnya yang bertengkar tidak jelas. Oh, sabarkanlah dirinya Tuhan.

.

.

.

Ketika Yunho melangkah masuk ke kantin hal pertama yang terdengar di telinganya adalah teriakan kekasih cantiknya yang terdengar marah.

"Kau akan memberikan permen itu atau aku akan memukulmu." acaman Jaejoong terdengar meyakinkan, dan Yunho tidak meragukan itu.

Kemudian Changmin berteriak sama tegasnya. "Dasar kucing nakal, suka merebut milik orang."

Suara mereka menjadi tontonan para murid lain. Dan seperti biasa Kingka mereka tidak peduli sekeliling. Mata Yunho mendelik ketika Jaejoong mengangkat tangan dan memukul kepala Changmin.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong." Melangkah lebar ketempat mereka duduk Yunho menjulang tinggi di antara ketiga pemuda itu. "Kau tidak boleh memukul temanmu."

"Mengapa begitu?"

Yunho mendelik, bukan Jaejoong yang menjawab tetapi Changmin si korban. "Kenapa?" suara Yunho tinggi dan tegas. "Karena itu tindakan kekerasan."

"Kau akan dipenjara Jaejoongie." Seunghyun muncul di belakang Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik ngeri namun suara Yoochun menenangkanya. " Mereka sudah terbiasa seperti itu, bahkan mereka sering saling membanting dan menindih jika perkelahian itu terjadi di kamar dan di atas ranjang ."

"Ranjang." Suara Yunho menggema. Kecemburuan membuatnya lupa dengan tujuanya menghampiri ketiga berandal sekolah itu. Tuhan, Jaejoong sudah keterlaluan.

Jaejoong yang tidak peka menjawab dengan bangga. "Dan aku pasti selalu memenangkan pertempuran itu," matanya berbinar bangga menatap wajah Yunho yang keras karena marah bercampur cemburu.

"Karena kau menindihku dengan seluruh berat tubuhmu duduk di punggungku dengan memelintir sebelah tangan atau menggigit salah satu bagian tubuhku." Changmin tidak akan berkata jujur kalau ia mengalah. Bahkan berat pemuda itu tidak lebih ringan dari adiknya yang berumur dua belas tahun.

Yunho merasa dadanya panas, kepalanya pening dan susah bernafas, wajahnya sudah merah dan ia sudah siap menyembur mereka ketika suara centil dan antusias bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hi,,,"

Yoochun melirik sekilas pemuda manis yang muncul di sisi lain Yunho. Ia belum pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya.

"Hari ini hari pertamaku di sekolahan ini." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar binar.

Yoochun melonggo ngeri. Pemuda itu sangat mirip seperti Jaejoong. Bukan, bukan wajahnya tetapi dalam bersikap dan senyum tanpa dosa dengan mata berbinar seperti anak anjing minta di pungut.

Jaejoong telah mendapatkan permen yang diinginkanya, dan Changmin sudah duduk menyantap eskrim Jaejoong. Dan mereka kembali duduk di bangku mereka dengan tenang

"Namaku Kim Junsu."

Kim. Lagi!

Batin Yoochun merana.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lelah, berbalik menghadap Junsu. "Berhenti mengikutiku Junsu." ia memperingatkan.

" Aku tidak mengikutimu." Dengan santai Junsu duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Nuguya?" Akhirnya Jaejoong menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Aku Kim Junsu, murid baru dan aku sekelas dengan Yunho Seungyun dan ..." Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Kemudian tersenyum menunjuk Siwon yang sedang memesan menu makan siang." Siwon, disana." ia menunjuk.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa hari ini hari pertamamu , dan kau ..." Jaejoong melompat girang dari kursinya. "Lucunya,,,"

Tangan Jaejoong menarik jam tangan Hello kitty berwarna merah muda milik Junsu. Matanya berbinar binar bahagia. "Di mana kau membelinya, kau tahu aku menyuruh Dad membelikan versi terbaru untukku tetapi Mom mengatakan aku akan bertambah tampan kalau tidak memakai benda Hello kitty. Padahal aku akan bertambah tampan kalau mengoleksinya, bukan? ..." Celotehnya panjang lebar dan entah apa lagi yang di ocehkan kedua pemuda itu.

Suara tawa tertahan di kantin sangat jelas terdengar. Lihatlah Jaejoong begitu menggemaskan di mata mereka apalagi ketika bibir mungil itu berceloteh tanpa kenal lelah. Dan anehnya Kim Junsu sama sama antusias menceritakan dari mana ia mendapatkan jam tangan yang mereka berdua katakan Limited edision itu.

Seunghyun menarik kursi di samping dan bergabung di meja Jaejoong Cs yang memang panjang. Ia menarik kursi untuk Yunho. "Duduklah Dude, aku khawatir kau akan pingsan sebentar lagi." wajah Yunho memang merah padam, entah karena rasa cemburunya tadi atau perasaan lain.

Siwon datang dengan menu makan siang untuk tiga orang mengambil duduk di sebelah kursi Yunho yg kosong.

Dengan kesal Yunho mengaduk aduk minumanya menggunakan sedotan dengan gemas. Jaejoong mengabaikanya, oh baiklah ia akan membuat pemuda itu menyesal nanti karena telah membuatnya terbakar api cemburu.

"Siwon, kau tidak mengambilkan untukku." Junsu menatap Siwon polos.

"Aku." alis Siwon terangkat. Apa tidak salah, anak baru itu memerintahnya.

"Choi Siwon." Jaejoong menatap tajam kearah Siwon dan Siwon menarik nasaf lelah. "Oh berhenti menatapku dengan mata itu Jaejoongie, kau akan membuatku merasa sangat tidak berperasaan."

Melihat Siwon bangkit dan pergi Jaejoong tertawa bangga memukul dadanya sendiri. "Kau tahu aku selalu berhasil menakuti mereka dengan sorot mataku yang menakutkan." Adu Jaejoong menyombongkan diri kepada teman barunya Kim Junsu.

Keempat pemuda lain memutar mata jengah mengabaikan komentar aneh Kim Jaejoong. Tuhan tahu itu tidak benar, siapa yang akan takut di tatap mata kucing yang hampir menangis.

"Jadi kau memiliki adik bayi." Jaejoong bertanya. Entah kenapa obrolan mereka bisa sampai disana.

"Em, ibuku baru melahirkan dua bulan lalu, itulah sebabnya kami pindah ke Seoul, rumah itu lebih besar dari rumah kami sebelumnya."

Keempat pemuda di sisi lain meja merasa dua pemuda di hadapan mereka itu seperti Bibi Bibi yang doyan gosip dan tidak kenal lelah terus berceloteh panjang lebar, dan mereka yakin mulut mereka akan bebusa sebentar lagi.

"Dari mana ibumu mendapatkan adik bayi." Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit heran Jaejoong bertanya. Ia juga menginginkan teman kecil yang menggemaskan. Seandaianya dirumahnya bertambah satu penghuni lagi pasti akan tambah seru.

"Kata Ayahku karena mereka saling menyayangi jadi ibuku mengandung Junho."

"Apakah orang yang saling menyayangi bisa memiliki adek bayi?" pertanyaan Jaejoong di jawab anggukan antusias Junsu.

Duduk tegak di kursinya Jaejoong menghadap Yoochun dan Changmin di sisi lain meja. Kemudian ia berkata polos. " Aku menginginkan adek bayi yang lucu. Kau Yoochun dan Changmin aku perintahkan untuk mendapatkan adek bayi untukku, karena kalian juga saling menyayangi."

Changmin tersedak eskrim di tengorokanya yang tiba tiba berubah seperti batu. Yoochun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Yunho menepuk keningnya frustasi.

Seunghyun dan Siwon sudah tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perut mereka. Ya Tuhan, salahkan Jaejoong yang selalu tidur di setiap pelajaran Biologi.

Namun Junsu menjawab dengan santai. "Aku tidak yakin, aku akan bertanya dengan orang tuaku selepas sekolah."

"Aku juga akan bertanya kepada Mom dan Dad. Siapa tau aku juga bisa memiliki adek bayi sendiri."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Yunho mendapati tatapan Jaejoong kearahnya. Benarkah Jaejoong sepolos itu, atau ... "Demi Tuhan Kim Jaejoong hentikan berbicangan konyol kalian." ujar Yunho.

Yunho tak mengira ia berkata cukup lantang. Sampai sampai semua mata kembali menatap ke meja mereka.

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 8

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

"Mom, Dad Jongie pulang..." Suara Jaejoong menggema di rumah keluarga Kim.

Pintu depan tertutup begitu keras, lebih tepatnya di banting oleh Jaejoong.

Kaki jenjang pemuda itu berlari kearah ruang baca tempat favorite sang ibu, dimana wanita itu sering membaca buku di sela sela waktu senggang setelah kesibukan yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu entah apa.

Kim Heechul melompat dari pangkuan sang suami ketika Putra nakalnya itu menyerbu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Hankyung, sang kepala keluarga Kim segera mengancingkan dua kancing kemeja yang terbuka, dan sepertinya Ayahnya itu juga baru pulang dari kantor.

Jaejoong mengkerut ketakutan ketika sang ibu berkacak pinggang dan jangan lewatkan mata yang sama persis seperti miliknya itu mendelik galak kearahnya.

Jika tatapan tajam dapat dapat menusuk seperti jarum dan ia adalah kertas, bisa di pastikan Jaejoong sudah berlubang dimana mana . "Dimana sopan santunmu, Jongie. Kau harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk."

"Oh. Aku... maafkan aku, Mom, Dad..." Ia berbalik keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Kepala keluarga Kim tersenyum kearah sang istri yang dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu keras kepada, Jongie, sayang." Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu.

Jaejoong mengintip di balik pintu yang terbuka beberapa senti. "Boleh Jongie masuk Daddy?" sengaja ia menyebut nama sang ayah, karena ia tahu ibunya sedang marah kepadanya.

"Masuklah, Sayang." Hankyung menepuk sofa di sebelahnya menyuruh putra nakalnya itu duduk di sana. "Bagaimana harimu disekolah Jongie. Apa kau membuat masalah lagi hari ini?"

Ia memberenggut, apa ia senakal itu sampai setiap hari Ayahnya yang tampan itu selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap malam, atau sepulang sekolah. "Menyenangkan, Dad... Tentu saja tidak, Jongie kan anak baik." mendudukan pantatnya di sisi kiri Hankyung dan mencium pipinya. Kebiasaan yang tidak boleh ia langgar, atau ia akan di kutuk oleh ibu tiri Cinderella yang masih menatapnya galak itu.

Ia melirik takut takut kearah sang ibu." Kemarilah, berikan Mommy sebuah ciuman." Heechul berkata. "Kau tidak berniat melupakan ibu yang mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan ini kan?" Tuhan, tentu saja tidak. Apa hanya karena masalah sepele ia akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

Jaejoong menurut untuk mencium pipi Heechul dan kembali ketempat duduknya. Menatap sang Ayah penuh sayang "Daddy, bolehkah Jongie meminta sesuatu."

"Tidak," Heechul menyela. "Hari ulang tahunmu masih lama, ini masih hari kamis untuk meminta uang jajanmu. masih dua hari lagi untuk mendapatkanya ."

"Bukan itu Mom." Oh, bisakah ibunya itu mendegarkan ucapanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. " Aku ingin seorang adik bayi."

Permintaan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Heechul.

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong hanya mengerjap ngerjam beberapa saat, heran menatap putra tunggalnya Itu. Wajah ibunya memerah, ayahnya hanya tersenyum kemudian mengusap sayang rambut almond Jaejoong. "Katakan kepada Daddy mengapa tiba tiba kau menginginkan seorang adek bayi."

Mata besar Jaejoong menatap Ayahnya penuh harap. "Hari ini ada murid baru di sekolahan kami, dia memiliki adik bayi yang baru lahir. Jongie juga ingin adik bayi, Jongie kesepian." rengeknya manja.

Heechul menghela nafas kasar." Jongie sayang, memiliki adik bayi tidak segampang yang kau bayangkan. Butuh proses..." ia tergagap." kau tahu, dan ... lama." mata Doo Jaejoong hanya menatap polos dan menggeleng.

"Itu juga yang di katakan Changmin dan Yoochun. Mereka marah padaku sampai Changmin juga pulang sendiri karena aku meminta mereka memberikan adik bayi untukku."

Tuhan. Heechul mengerjap cepat dan kagum. Oh, kepalanya mulai pening. Ia duduk di sofa tunggal di sebelah lain meja.

Bagaimana bisa ia melahirkan anak seperti Jaejoong yang tingkat gemasnya atau lebih tepat kadar otaknya di bawah rata rata. Jaejoong tidak bodoh, hanya saja kadang kadang ia merasa putranya itu tidak akan pernah bisa dewasa lebih cepat. Apa karena ia terlalu memanjakan Kim Jaejoong.

"Jangan konyol, Jaejongie." Hankyung menyentuh punggung tangan Heechul, menepuknya ringan sekedar untuk menenangkan. Anehnya, ibunya yang galak itu selalu bisa tenang setiap kali Ayahnya tersenyum kepadanya.

Menatap penuh sayang kearah Jaejoong Hankyung menasehati. "Tidak hanya kasih sayang yang kau butuhkan untuk mendapatkan seorang adek bayi, Cinta juga termasuk di dalamnya. Aku dan ibumu saling mencintai dan hadirlah kau sebagai kado terindah di tengah tengah kami. Kau akan mengerti pada saatnya,"

Mengerjapkan bulu matanya yang lentik Jaejoong menatap ayahnya. " Yunho juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Anak baru itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat. " Daddy, kami pacaran mulai hari ini."

Heechul duduk tegak di kursinya. "Ya Tuhan, lihatlah putramu Hanny, dia sudah berani berpacaran di usianya yang masih belum genap dua puluh tahun."

"Mom, kenapa harus menunggu dua puluh tahun."

"Kau mengalahkan aku anak nakal, aku bertemu ayahmu di umur dua puluh tahun, seharusnya kau tidak cukup hebat untuk lebih cepat bertemu seseorang yang kau cintai lebih cepat dari ibumu"

Hankyung menghela nafas melihat bertengkaran kedua orang yang disayanginya. "Itu karena aku pindah kesini ketika kau berumur dua puluh Tahun Chulie, kalau aku tau ada kau yang menungguku, aku akan meminta ayahku pindah lebih cepat." namun sang istri dan putranya tak menghiraukan ucapanya.

Betapa ia bahagia memiliki Heechul dan Jaejoong sebagai keluarga tentu saja. Hankyung akan sangat senang seandainya memiliki anak lagi, akan tetapi kondisi kesehatan Heechul tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung kembali putra atau putri kedua mereka. Meskipun Heechul berkeras ingin hamil kembali ia tidak akan mempertaruhkan keselematan sang istri untuk seorang anak yang belum pasti bisa di dapatkanya. Ia sudah sangat bahagia memiliki mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah kalian." Hankyung menarik Jaejoong dan memeluknya menjauhkan pemuda itu dari istrinya yang bertempramental tinggi.

" Jongie, Kau tidak mengatakan kepada kami, kau mengajak teman barumu untuk berkunjung sayang."

Sial. Ia lupa Yunho mengantarnya kembali dan melupakan pria itu di ruang tamunya seorang diri, salahkan Changmin dan Yoochun yang meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk pulang sendirian dan untunglah Yunho bersedia mengantarkanya pulang, kekasih yang baik, bukan!

Menatap penuh kagum kearah pemuda yang berdiri tegap di luar pintu ruang baca, Heechul berdiri dari duduknya. "Dasar anak nakal, kau tidak mempersilahkan tamu kita untuk duduk."

"Mommy yang membuatku lupa." ujar Jaejoong mencari alasan.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak ada niat untuk masuk kerumah Jaejoong. Tidak di hari pertama mereka jadian, namun ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasih cantiknya ketika memohon dengan mata penuh harap memandangnya. Tuhan, ia sangat menyukai mata indah itu.

Jaejoong melupakan keberadaan Yunho ketika menutup pintu depan dengan penuh semangat, lebih tepatnya membanting pintu malang itu. Pemuda itu bahkan meninggalkanya di ruang tamu seorang diri. Dengan perasaan berdebar Yunho melepas sepatu dan memakai sendal lantai yang sudah tersedia disana.

Di rumah inilah Jaejoong tinggal, disinilah Jaejoong tumbuh besar bersama keluarganya. Rumah itu tidak besar seperti rumahnya, akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak di temukan di Mansion besar keluarganya. Keceriaan dan kehangatan keluarga yang ditunjukan keluarga Jaejoong, seperti saat ini yang terjadi di ruang baca.

Pintu itu terbuka, tempat dimana Jaejoong masuk dan Yunho mendengarkan pembicaraan keluarga yang menghangatkan perasaan. Terutama ketika Kepala keluarga Kim menasehati dan memperhatikan dua keluarga lain yang berdebat.

Ia berdiri tegak, merasa gugup untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, kegugupan yang berbeda dengan yang ditimbulkan sejak pertama bertemu Jaejoong. Rasanya tidak seperti ini ketika ia mengikuti rapat di perusahaan sang ayah untuk di perkenalkan sebagai pewaris tunggal kekuarganya. Ini kegugupan lain karena bertemu keluarga kekasihnya, orang tua Jaejoong.

Kepala keluarga Kim menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum. Yunho tahu dari mana Jaejoong mendapatkan senyum hangat dan menenangkan itu, sama seperti Mr. Kim Hankyung. Dan keceriaan yang dimiliki Mrs. Kim Heechul sama seperti Jaejoong. Mereka berdebat seperti layaknya seorang sahabat. Keluarganya tidak seperti itu, bahkan tidak juga Jihye, adiknya.

"Maaf, menggagu Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim. Jung Yunho imnida." ia memperkenalkan diri.

.

.

.

Nyonya rumah Kim Heechul menatap Yunho dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Memicingkan mata seperti agen rahasia yang menyelidiki suatu kasus yang sangat berbahaya.

"Jung Ilwo dan Lee Yoori itu nama orang tuamu, bukan?" ulang sang nyonya rumah beberapa kali.

Jaejoong duduk manis di samping sang Ayah, memperhatikan Heechul yang mengintimidasi Yunho. Pemuda itu berdiri di tengah ruang tamu seperti nara pidana yang akan di gantung detik berikutnya, tegang.

"Mom, kau sudah bertanya yang keseribu kalinya."

"Tidak sebanyak itu anak nakal, diamlah dan tetap duduk disitu." Heechul mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tegas memperingatkan Jaejoong untuk tetap duduk.

Dengan patuh Jaejoong menurut sampai Yunho heran, kagum dengan kepatuhan kelinci nakal kecintaanya yang terkenal pembuat onar di sekolah namun begitu takut kepada sang Ibu. Hal yang jarang di temukan di jaman sekarang. Patuh kepada orang Tua, dan ia sendiri tidak terlalu mempedulikan larangan apapun yang di buat orang tuanya.

" Aow..." Yunho memegangi kepalanya akibat jitakan sayang calon mertua. "Jauhkan matamu dari putraku, nak. Aku tahu Jaejoong sangat manis sampai mampu membuat orang diabetes hanya dengan memandangnya."

Terdengar gerutuan Jaejoong di belakang, berbisik kepada sang Ayah. "Aku bukan gula gula kan Dad, bagaimana bisa membuat orang diabetes." Hankyung hanya tersenyum menenangkan putranya.

Mengabaikan bisikan itu Heechul kembali fokus kepada Yunho. Pemuda itu terlihat menahan senyum. "Kau lulus dalam ujian fisik, tampan tinggi dan gagah." Heechul menyentuh otot di lengan Yunho, hasil olahraga pemuda itu tiap hari. Heechul tertawa nista.

"Yunho tidak sedang mendaftar jadi angkatan darat Mom, kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jongie tidak membutuhkan saran Mommy untuk ..." Jaejoong terdiam. Dengan sekali pandangan yang di berikan Heechul untuknya membuat putranya itu kembali diam, meskipun sambil menggerutu.

" Apa pekerjaan Ayah dan Ibumu, Jung muda?" Berkacak pinggang di hadapan Yunho Heechul kalah tinggi dengan Yunho, pemuda yang cukup tinggi keren dan ehem ..."Aku bukanya bermaksud lain, meskipun kau kaya akan lebih baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Putraku hidup susah bersama pria tampan tapi kelaparan jika sudah menikah nanti."

Menikah? "Mom, Jongie masih terlalu muda untuk itu." rengek Jaejoong.

Kali ini Hankyung menimpali. "Mereka masih dalam penjajakan hubungan Chuli, kau tidak harus bertanya ataupun berpikir sampai sejauh itu."

"Oh, diamlah kalian." Kedua pria yang duduk disofa semakin beringsut tengelam disana. Benar benar ibu yang tegas atau lebih tepatnya -galak. Pikir Yunho.

"Nah, kau belum menjawab."

Yunho tersentak sebelum menjawab."Ayahku Presiden Directure perusahaan yang di dirikan oleh kekuarga kami, dan ibuku seorang disainer."

Kembali terdengar Jaejoong berbisik di telinga Ayahnya. "Directure, seperti Dad. Lebih baik lagi ibu Yunho tidak seperti Mommy. Mom bukan seorang disainer, dia hanya membeli baju di butik dan berbelanja menghamburkan uang Daddy setiap harinya." Hankyung menahan tertawa mendengar putranya mengeluh.

"Jangan lupakan Perhiasan ibumu yang mahal itu, sayang." Hankyung ikut berbisik. Yunho mengulum senyum melihat interaksi kedua ayah dan anak itu.

Heechul mendelik kearah mereka. Hankyung duduk tegak dan berbisik. "Diamlah Jongie, atau Mommy akan mengigit kita sebentar lagi."

Dengan polos Jaejoong berkata. "Mommy hanya suka mengigit Daddy tidak suka mengigit Jongie."

Hankyung tiba tiba tersedak dan wajah Heechul memerah. Yunho tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Oh, Jaejongienya yang menggemaskan, ingin rasanya Yunho mengigit bibir yang mengerucut imut itu.

Heechul berdeham dan kembali menatap Yunho. "Apa nama perusahaan Ayahmu anak muda, bukanya aku tidak akan menerimamu sebagai menantu kalau kau bukan dari anak seorang directure, akan lebih baik kau menjadi penerus perusahaan besar dan menjamin masa depan putra cantikku."

"Jongie tampan, Mom."

Heechul mengabaikan rengekan putranya. Menunggu jawaban Yunho.

"Jung Emperor Crop" Yunho berkata tegas." Itu nama perusahaan kami, apakah aku perlu menghubungi Papa dan Mama karena mereka berada di Canada dan tidak dapat datang kesini jika Bibi ingin mereka datang ."

Heechul mengerjap, menggoyangkan tanganya. "Tidak usah, kami merasa memaksamu untuk melamar Jongie detik ini juga" ia memang tidak tahu nama nama perusahaan seluruh Korea, jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau tidak mengenal perusahaan itu.

Berbeda dengan Hankyung, pria berdarah China yang berusia awal empat puluhan itu sedikit kagum. " Jung Emperor Crop, yang bergerak dalam bidang eksport impor dan memiliki pabrik mobil di amerika, pusat perusahaan di LA, dan memiliki beberapa anak perusahaan di luar negri. Di korea perusahaan itu masih terbilang baru akan tetapi perusahaan itu masuk sepuluh besar perusahaan tersukses di dunia." Hankyung tersenyum lembut, pria itu tidak sedikitpun terlihat kagum atau apapun itu yang biasanya Yunho lihat di wajah para penjilat yang hanya mengagumi akan kekayaan keluarga ketimbang usaha mereka yang mendirikan perusahaan Jung emperor sampai sehebat sekarang.

"Ya, Jung Emperor adalah perusahaan Papa saya." Yunho berkata datar.

Heechul membisikan sesuatu kepada suaminya untuk memastikan, mungkin? Akan tetapi suara wanita itu cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh telinga Yunho yang tajam. "Apakah perusahaan keluarga Jung sekaya itu, Yeobo."

Lagi. Hankyung hanya tersenyum simpul menjawab pertanyaan sang istri.

"Daddy apakah perusahaan Yunho jauh lebih besar dari perusabaan Daddy di Korea dan China." Kali ini Jaejoong bertanya. Keningnya mengkerut ketika ayahnya hanya mengangguk singkat. "Pantas rumah Yunho seperti istana." gumam Jaejoong.

Berbeda dengan kedua pria keluarga Kim yang tetap tenang, sang nyonya rumah tersenyum cerah kepada Yunho, sampai Yunho merasa memerlukan kaca mata untuk menghalau binar di mata ibu dari kekasihnya itu.

"Menantuku yang manis," menyeret Yunho paksa ia mendudukan pemuda itu di sofa bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong. Ia melirik sang suami," Hanny bukankah kau mengatakan kau akan mengecek pabrik sebentar, pergilah sayang. Aku akan mengurus calon menantu kita ini." ujarnya mengusir.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu Yeobo," Hankyung bisa membaca akal licik sang istri, oh putranya yang malang harus bersiap siap menerima ceramah ibunya. Dalam versi baru untuk menjadi seorang istri.

Menatap sang suami dengan mata mendelik Heechul tersenyum hambar. "Tentu saja kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu, karena aku yang menerima telefon dari pabrik dan lupa mengatakanya kepadamu." ujarnya.

.

.

.

"Apa ibumu selalu seperti itu?" Yunho bertanya. Mereka berada di depan gerbang rumah Jaejoong.

Hari sudah berganti malam, selama tiga jam lebih ia berada di rumah Jaejoong. Salahkan ibunya yang menahan Yunho setiap kali pemuda itu akan berpamitan. "Apa kau tidak ingin menginap?" bahkan ibu tiri cinderela itu menawarkan kamar tamu yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan, dengan nada pria terhormat Yunho menjawab.

"Tidak terimakasih, mungkin lain kali." diam diam Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang tertunduk dengan wajah merona, entah karena malu atau apa.

"Biasanya Mommy tidak seperti itu, kecuali dengan orang yang disukainya." bibir Jaejoong mengerucut imut. Lihat saja ia akan memberi perhitungan kepada ibu tiri cinderela itu karena telah mengumbar kebiasaan buruknya kala dirumah. Teganya ia kepada anak kandungnya sendiri mengatakan kebiasaan Jaejoong kepada Yunho ketika bangun tidur sampai malam menjelang tidur.

"Ibumu sangat baik."

"Semua orang akan mengatakan itu jika belum mengenal ibu tiri Cinderella itu dengan baik."

Yunho berhenti di sisi mobil, dan menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat sedih. "Maaf, aku tidak berniat mampir dan menginap untuk makan malam, aku juga tidak berniat membuatmu tidak nyaman atas kehadiranku, jika itu membuatmu tidak senang."

Menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam dekapanya, Yunho berbisik. "Kau marah karena aku tidak menolak tawaran ibumu untuk makan malam bersama, hm?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ia marah kepada ibunya. "Aku senang kau bersedia menikmati makan malam dirumahku. Maaf jika masakan ibuku tidak seenak masakan koki dirumahmu."

Jaejoong merasakan tangan Yunho membelai punggungnya dengan sayang. "Aku tidak berkata begitu, aku sangat senang bisa makan malam bersama keluarga calon istriku." Jaejoong merasa wajahnya merona. Calon istri Jung Yunho. Kata itu tersengar sangat indah jika Yunho yang mengucapkanya.

Mendorong dada Yunho untuk lepas dari pelukan pemuda itu Jaejoong mendaratkan jitakan sayang di kening pemuda tersebut." Ini hari pertama kita pacaran, kau sudah berkunjung dan makan malam kerumahku."

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Jaejoongnya yang nakal telah kembali. Dan ia lebih suka Jaejoong yang hiperaktif ketimbang Jaejoong yang duduk manis di ruang makan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yunho. "Apakah kau takut kepada ibumu, apa Bibi Heechul...?"

"Tidak, meskipun kadang kadang Mommy menyebalkan seperti nenek sihir dia begitu baik dan memanjakanku."

"Kalau begitu kau bersedih karena aku,"

Tuhan, apa itu yang dipikirkan Yunho tentangnya. Ia malu dengan apa yang di ceritakan ibunya ketika Jaejoong masih kecil. Untuk apa nenek sihir itu menceritakan Jaejoong yang masih ngompol ketika Sekolah dasar kepada Yunho.

Senyum Yunho berkembang, ia mengacak surai poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Jaejoong. "Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita kencan."

Bola mata Jaejoong mengerjap. Apa tadi yang dikatakan Yunho. Kencan?

"Minggu pagi jam delapan, kita akan bersenang senang." Mencuri ciuman dari kening Jaejoong Yunho masuk ke mobil Ia tidak butuh jawaban Jaejoong, kekasihnya itu sudah tentu akan senang bukan, mereka akan berkencan.

"Masuklah kedalam Kitten, aku akan menelfonmu lagi nanti." Jaejoong masih mengerjap bahkan saat mobil Yunho melaju ke ujung jalan dan menghilang di jalan raya.

Kencan...

Ia melompat lompat senang seperti kelinci. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu minggu datang. Kencan pertama mereka.

"Jongie. Kau kah itu."

Kim Junsu berdiri di pintu gerbang sebelah dengan sekantong belajaan di tangan kananya. "Kim Junsu, sedang apa kau disini?" Jaejoong membeo menatap pemuda manis itu.

"Aku tinggal disini, kami pindah kemaren malam, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu kepadamu. Dan kau, sedang apa kau disini?"

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak tahu, kemaren malam ia pulang larut, paginya kerumah Yunho di pagi buta.

"Aku tinggal disini." senyum Junsu mengembang sempurna pemuda itu menghampiri Jaejoong melupakan belanjaanya di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas."Jongieee aku senang kita tetangga... Kita bisa kemana mana berdua, shoping, ke sekolah ..."

Dan entah apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu selanjutnya karena Jaejoong sudah tidak tertarik. Di kepalanya kembali memikirkan kencan minggu ini dengan Yunho, kekasihnya.

Oh, jika ia beruntung ia akan mendapatkan ciuman pemuda itu lagi di kencan pertama mereka, ciuman yang indah dan takkan pernah ia lupakan.

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 9

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong menatap cermin setinggi tubuhnya untuk memastikan pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah rapi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ia nanti nantikan sejak beberapa hari lalu ketika Yunho mengajaknya untuk pergi kencan. Jantungnya berdebar bedar tak karuan menunggu Yunho menjemputnya sesuai janji kekasih tampanya itu.

Jaejoong sudah berdandan sejak jam tujuh tadi, ia bahkan sudah siap sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kembali, Jaejoong mondar mandir di ruang tamu dengan perasaan was was seandainya Yunho berubah pikiran atau melupakan Janji kencan mereka.

Melirik kearah Handphone yang tergeletak di atas meja ia mendesah. Apakah dirinya harus menelfon Yunho?

Tidak. Bagaimana kalau Yunho sedang berada di jalan dan menyetir, itu akan membahayakan keselamatan kekasih tampanya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau hanya untuk sekedar memastikan pemuda itu tidak lupa dengan kencan mereka, bagaimana kalau Jaejoong mengirim pesan atau ...

Suara mobil yang sudah ia kenali hanya dengan beberapa kali naik mobil Yunho berhenti di depan pintu gerbang rumah Jaejoong. Ia berlari kejendela ruang tamu. Benar saja, mobil Merah Yunho terparkir disana. Syukurlah pemuda itu tidak melupakan janjinya atau Jaejoong akan menguliti Yunho kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

Kim Heechul berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan tergopoh gopoh, sepertinya ibu dari Kim Jaejoong itu juga menantikan calon menantu mereka yang super tampan.

Sial, ibunya itu pasti akan menahan Yunho dirumah, Ia memang sudah meminta ijin untuk keluar bersama Yunho dan dengan senang hati ibunya itu memberi ijin. "Oh cepatlah pergi dengan calon suamimu yang tampan itu, Jongie." cengiran khas Kim Heechul membuat Jaejoong ingin muntah.

Jaejoong memutar otak untuk mencegah mereka bertemu. Ia meraih handphonenya dan berlari mendahului sang ibu untuk keluar dari pintu.

Pintu depan terbuka dan ia berhenti mendadak, Jaejoong membeku. Yunho berdiri disana. Tuhan, Yunho benar benar tampan dengan kaos T-shert berwarna putih yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan. Mereka sudah merencanakan akan memakai warna kaos yang sama hari ini. Celana Jins selutut berwarna pudar memperlihatkan bulu bulu kaki indah pemuda itu.

Jaejoong mengerucut bibirnya imut. Lihatlah kakinya tidak ada satupun bulu yang tumbuh disana.

"Selamat pagi Bibi." Membungkuk memberi salam Yunho melepas kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancung pemuda itu.

"Masih juga memanggil, Bibi. Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku Mommy seperti Jongie." Tanpa memberi kesempatan Yunho memprotes Heechul mendorong Jaejoong kearah Yunho.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih memakai pakaian santai itu menyerahkan keranjang piknik yang entah apa isinya Jaejoong tidak ingin tahu. "Bawalah bekal ini untuk makan siang kalian, Aku sengaja membuatkan bekal ini untuk kalian berdua."

Jaejoong mencibir. "Bibi Song Yang membuatnya." Ujarnya.

Dengan senang hati Heechul mendelik kearah Putranya yang cantik. Kemudian Heechul melempar senyum termanis yang pernah Jaejoong lihat yang pernah ibunya itu tunjukan untuk orang lain selain Ayahnya.

"Pergilah kalian, bersenang senanglah." mendorong dua pemuda itu keluar Heechul berbisik ketelinga Yunho." Jangan terlalu cepat pulang, lebih malam lebih baik atau kalau perlu bawa Jaejoong kerumahmu."

"Mommy." Jaejoong menggeram. Demi Tuhan, mana ada orang tua seperti ibunya ini.

Oh, ia butuh bernafas atau nafas buatan juga boleh. Ibunya itu memang sangat dan sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Terimakasih Bibi," kemudian Yunho meralat. "Amonim,,,karena memberikan kepercayaan kepadaku untuk mengajak Jaejoong keluar berakhir pekan."

Dengan tidak sabar Heechul melampaikan tangan memberi isyarat untuk mereka agar segera pergi."Tidak usah sungkan sungkan bawa Jongieku yang manis jalan jalan sekarang juga." Tanpa menunggu Heechul menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah mereka berdua.

Jaejoong melongo hebat. Demi Jiji ia akan mencakar ibunya itu ketika ia kembali dari acara kencan mereka.

Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong dari dekapanya. Dengan sangat tepat Jaejoong masuk kedalam dekapan kedua lengan Yunho ketika Heechul mendorong Jaejoong dengan sengaja kearahnya. Ia tersenyum mengambil keranjang piknik dari tangan Jaejoong dan menggiring kekasihnya itu ke mobil.

Yunho memasukkan keranjang itu ke kursi belakang kemudian membuka pintu samping untuk Jaejoong. Dan ia menempatkan diri di balik kemudi . Jaejoong merasa ia seperti seorang Putri, ralat. Prince.

Mobil Yunho melaju dengan perlahan. Tanpa mereka sadari mobil lain berwarna putih mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Kau benar mereka akan pergi kencan." Yoochun mengemudikan mobilnya sedikit lambat namun tidak terlalu jauh dari mobil pasangan YunJae supaya mereka tidak kehilangan jejak.

"Tentu saja," Changmin berkata dengan bangga. "Kebanyakan pasangan yang memiliki kekasih akan kencan di hari minggu." Bohong. Padahal ia mendengar pembicaraan Yunjae di hari sabtu ketika mereka berada di kantin.

"Caramu mengemudi seperti siput jidat, cepatlah sedikit atau kita akan kehilangan mereka." Changmin menggerutu.

"Dasar bodoh, Jongie tau kalau mobilku berwarna putih kau ingin dia melihat kita dan rencana kita berantakan."

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai mobil ini. Dan tidak memakai mobil adikmu Yonghwa atau mobil ibumu."

"Dan kenapa dengan mobilmu Chwang,"

"Jongie terlalu hapal dengan mobil biru punyaku,"

Yoochun bersumpah akan mencekik Changmin yang cerewet ketika mobilnya berhenti namun tidak sekarang ketika Mobil Yunho melaju lebih cepat kejalan tol menuju luar kota. Sial, Jaejoong mau dibawa kemana?

" Apakah Yunho akan menculik Jaejongie." Yoochun dan Changmin melirik Junsu melalui ekor mata mereka, namja cantik yang mirip dengan Jaejoong itu duduk di jok belakang.

Awalnya Yoochun dan Changmin tidak berniat mengajak namja cengeng itu, siapa sangka kalau pemuda itu adalah penghuni rumah sebelah Jaejoong yang baru. Kalau saja Yoochun tahu ia tidak akan memarkir mobilnya di depan pintu gerbang rumah Junsu. Demi apa, belum cukupkah ia melihat Junsu mengekori mereka tidap hari disekolah bahkan dihari liburnya juga harus di ganggu oleh mahluk kembaran Jaejoong yang polos bin ajaib.

"Diculik?" ChunMin berkata serempak.

Junsu mengangguk antusias. "Ya, kalian tidak lihat Yunho mendorong Jongie yang malang ke dalam mobil."

"Apa semua namja imut bermarga Kim sepolos Jaejoong." Changmin bertanya kepada Yoochun mengabaikan Junsu yang berkata ngawur. Pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Dengar Junsu, Jaejoong tidak di culik kau tahu itu. Mereka pacaran..."

"Tapi Yunho benar benar menakutkan, kau tidak lihat beruang itu begitu besar dan Jaejoong begitu kecil dan lembut, dan lemah seperti Jiji." Pemuda itu mengeluh sepenuh hati. "Oh Min, bagaimana kalau Yunho menerkam Jaejoong dan kita tidak bisa menolongnya."

Mobil sedikit oleng ketika Yoochun kehilangan konsentrasinya. Sial bagaimana jika Yunho benar benar membawa Jaejoong ketempat yang sepi kemudian menerkam pemuda manis itu. Tanpa sadar kaki Yoochun menginjak lebih dalam dan menambah kecepatan.

"Aku akan mencekik Yunho detik itu juga." Changmin berjanji.

Jaejoong mengigit sendok yang ia gunakan untuk menyendok eskrim dengan gemas. Kesabaranya benar benar di uji oleh tiga mahluk di hadapanya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak. Lihatlah kedua soulmatenya itu makan dengan lahap seperti manusia purba yang baru pertama kali menikmati makanan di restoran bintang lima. Ralat, tiga jika Junsu teman barunya ikut dalam hitungan.

Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai memiliki tiga sahabat yang menyebalkan seperti mereka. Bukankah Jaejoong anak yang baik dan patuh kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian benar benar menyebalkan." Menyendok eskrim dengan marah, Jaejoong menyuapkan sesendok besar ke mulutnya yang mungil. Kedua pipinya menggembung imut dengan mata Doo pemuda cantik itu mendelik galak kearah tiga sahabatnya yang sibuk menikmati makan malam mereka tanpa sedikitpun meliriknya.

"Pelan pelan atau kau akan tersedak, tidak bisakah kau makan dengan tenang, Kitten." Mengusap sudut mulut Jaejoong dengan ibu jari, Yunho melempar senyum menenangkan kepada kekasih tercintanya.

Oh, Jaejoong ingin mencekik Yoochun dan Changmin saat ini juga. Seandainya saja Yunho tidak berada di sisinya saat ini.

Susah payah Jaejoong jadi anak baik di hadapan Yunho sejak pagi tadi, ia tidak akan tergoda untuk mengacaukan kencan mereka berdua hanya karena ia marah dengan kehadiran ketiga temanya yang bergabung tanpa di undang sejak siang tadi. Sialnya, bahkan Changmin Yoochun ditambah Junsu menghabiskan bekal yang ibunya berikan untuknya dan Yunho.

Lagi, Jaejoong menyuapkan sesendok penuh eskrim Vanilla kesukaannya. Ia melirik Yunho, "Eskrim disini benar benar enak lain kali maukah kau membawaku kesini." Mata Jaejoong berbinar penuh harap.

"Apapun untukmu Kitten."

"Kami juga suka dengan steak sapinya," Sahut Yoochun tanpa dosa.

"Juga makanan lainya."Kali ini Changmin menambahkan.

Junsu mengangguk antusias karena mulut namja imut itu penuh dengan eskrim sama seperti Jaejoong. "Bersihkan mulutmu dengan tissue Junsu, kau seperti anak kecil."

Junsu mengabaikan Yoochun dan menyendok eskrim lebih banyak. Entah sadar atau tidak Yoochun mengulurkan tangan untuk membersihkan sisi mulut namja itu tanpa banyak pikir, membuat sang empu merona hebat.

Jaejoong melongo hebat. Ya Tuhan, mereka menawarkan diri untuk ikut dengan tanpa dosa, seakan ini acara keluarga yang di buka untuk umum. Hey, ini acara kencan mereka Yunho Dan Jaejoong.

"Lain kali kita kesini lagi," Bisik Yunho. Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah kanan Jaejoong dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh agar hanya Jaejoong yang dapat mendengar bisikanya. "Hanya berdua." Tambahnya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak bahagia. Yunho begitu sangat perhatian hari ini, sepanjang hari Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong tanpa mempedulikan larangan dan gertakan Yoochun dan Changmin juga sindiran Junsu.

Yunho begitu gentle ketika membantu Jaejoong naik dan turun dari mobil, juga ketika Jaejoong akan duduk Yunho menarik kursi untuknya. Tuhan, ia sangat bahagia terlepas dari gangguan ketiga sahabatnya yang menyebalkan.

Dengan malu malu Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho menarik mangkuk Eskrim Jaejoong dan menyuapinya sesendok penuh. "Mulutku tidak selebar itu Bear. Itu terlalu banyak." Sengaja Jaejoong berkata sedikit manja ketika memanggil nama kekasih tampanya itu.

Yunho membuka mulutnya sendiri untuk menikmati separuh dari sendok penuh eskrim. "Nah sekarang sudah tidak terlalu banyak, bukan?" Sendok itu menempel di ujung bibir Jaejoong.

Bulu mata Jaejoong yang lentik mengerjap seperti bulu peri yang begitu menggoda. Yunho mengamati bibir Jaejoong ketik bibir merah muda itu terbuka kemudian mengulum sendok beserta eskrim itu sedikit lebih lama. Sial, apa Jaejoong sedang menggodanya.

Junsu mengerjap wajahnya tiba tiba merona lebih hebat. Pasangan YunJae yang sedang kasmaran itu benar benar melupakan tiga pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan sorot yang berbeda beda. "Kita seperti manusia transparan yang tidak berguna." gumam Yoochun.

Changmin menghela nafas dalam, ia merasa dirinya sungguh tidak berperasaan dengan mengganggu acara kencan pertama YunJae. Sebenarnya ia hanya iseng berniat memastikan Yunho tidak mempermainkan Jaejoong dengan alasan yang Jaejoong takuti, yaitu merebut gelar Kingka Vanilla dan menjadikan Yunho sebagai Kingka Strawberry.

Sungguh. Ia tak habis pikir, siapa yang memberi nama julukan konyol itu untuk mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah sangat malam." Yoochun menghancurkan momen indah itu.

Acara pandang memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong terganggu dengan perkataan Yochun. "Kami harus pulang, aku harus mengantar kedua pengganggu ini kerumah masing masing." Changmin bangkit terlebih dahulu sebelum Yoochun.

Ah, sepertinya pikiran mereka searah untuk yang satu ini. Membiarkan YunJae berduaan untuk sesaat. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Sudah saatnya Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang dan mereka memiliki waktu berdua walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali bersama."

"Tidak!" ChunMin menjawab serentak. Mereka menarik Junsu dari kedua sisi dengan paksa. "Trimakasih Yunho, sudah menraktir kami."

Mereka melesat meninggalkan meja dengan menyeret paksa Junsu karena pemuda itu ingin pulang bersama pasangan YunJae.

Yunho dapat mendengar berdebatan mereka ketika berjalan menjauh. "Rumah kami searah." Junsu memprotes.

"Oh, diamlah kau bebek."

"Aku bukan bebek."

Helaan nafas Jaejoong begitu keras sampai Yunho tersenyum kearah pemuda itu. Ia juga merasakan perasaan lega, akhirnya mereka memiliki waktu hanya berdua. "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Yunho bangkit dari kursi. Ia baru akan berbalik ketika seseorang menabraknya dari arah lain. "Maaf." Yunho mengulurkan tangan menarik lengan seorang gadis yang menabraknya tadi.

Gadis itu mendongak menatap Yunho dengan keterkejutan yang sama. Untuk sesaat tubuh gadis itu tak bergerak sampai Yunho melepaskan cengkraman pada lengan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan." Mata gadis itu berbinar menatap Yunho. Tentu saja, tidak ada satupun wanita waras yang akan mengabaikan Yunho. Tinggi tegap tampan dan mempesona.

"Tidak apa apa, permisi." Ia mengangguk dan berlalu, meninggalkan wanita muda itu dalam keterpesonaan yang tidak gadis itu tutup tutupi. "Tuhan, dia begitu tampan."

"Tentu saja, Yunho sangat tampan." Mata gadis itu melirik Jaejoong yang bersedekap di tempat duduknya. Memasang wajah garang yang lebih cocok menggemaskan di mata gadis itu.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kim Jaejoong, namja paling tampan seantero Seoul." ujarnya bangga.

Gadis itu terkekeh sok imut. Jaejoong merasa dirinya lebih imut ketimbang tawa gadis berpakaian ketat dan rok mini itu.

"Apa kau adik dari pemuda tadi, Yunho. Kau bilang nama pemuda itu Yunho, bukan?"

"Ya, dan dia adalah..."

"Ga eun." Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian yang sama sexynya yang duduk di meja sebrang memotong kata kata Jaejoong. "cepatlah selesaikan urusanmu, Harabeoji sudah menunggu kita dan mengomel karena kita tidak langsung pulang kerumah."

"Baiklah, Mama." Gadis bernama Ga Eun itu kembali melirik Jaejoong." Kau pasti adik dari Yunho, tidak heran kau cukup manis karena kakakmu juga tampan." Gadis itu menyibakan rambut panjangnya dan berlalu.

Meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama umpatan kasar yang tidak jelas. Gadis menyebalkan, berani beraninya dia menggoda Yunho di depan hidungnya.

"Kau kenapa kitten, menggerutu tidak jelas?"

Jaejoong bangkit dan berkacak pinggang di hadapan Yunho. Kemudian mengayunkan kakinya menendang tulang kering kekasihnya. "Kau menyebalkan." Ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa apa lagi.

Tendangan itu benar benar sakit, sampai Yunho harus melompat dan mengusap bekas tendangan itu untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri di tulang kakinya. Oh, apa lagi yang membuat kekasih cantiknya itu marah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jaejoong membisu, mengabaikan bujuk rayu Yunho dan segala cara yang di lakukan pemuda itu untuk membuatnya bicara.

Jaejoong lebih tertarik dengan cahaya lampu jalan yang berwarna warni menerpa wajahnya. Malam belum begitu larut sehingga jalan raya begitu ramai dengan mobil dan pejalan kaki di kedua sisi jalan.

Di dalam hati Jaejoong memaki diri sendiri. Yunho benar, pemuda itu tidak tahu apa apa dan kenapa dirinya begitu marah ketika mendengar gadis itu terang terangan memuji ketampanan Yunho. Sialan, Yunho memang tampan tidak perlu diingatkan Jaejoong sadar akan hal itu.

"Jongie, kau mengabaikanku, Kitten."

Mobil telah berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Jaejoong. Apakah ia melamun selama itu, sampai tidak menyadari mereka sudah sampai.

Tangan Yunho menghalangi tangan Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu akan membuka sabuk pengaman." Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar jika kau tidak mengatakan kenapa kau marah." Cengraman tangan Yunho begitu kuat namun tidak menyakitkan.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu." Dasar otak udang,"

"Ya, aku otak udang. Jadi, Kitten, kenapa kau marah padaku, apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai kau mendiamkanku sepanjang perjalanan pulang?"

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara nafas Jaejoong yang menderu karena menahan amarah yang meluap. "Kau menggoda gadis itu." kaki Jaejoong menghentak di bawah beberapa kali.

Yunho menahan senyuman keluar dari bibirnya. "Gadis...?" Gadis yang mana? Ah, gadis yang menabraknya tadi.

Kekehan Yunho membuat Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho gemas. "Kau tertawa, baiklah tertawa sepuasmu. " Melepaskan sabuk pengamanya Jaejoong bersiap membuka pintu. Yunho berniat menahan pemuda itu dengan menarik lengan atas Jaejoong, membuat jaejoong terhempas kekursi dan wajah kekasihnya itu terayun kearahnya.

Bibir dan hidung mereka bergesekan dan berdiam diri disana. Tidak ada yang berniat menjauh atau mendekat, keduanya membeku mencoba menyerap moment indah yang tanpa sengaja mereka dapatkan.

Nafas Yunho terasa hangat menerpa bibir Jaejoong begitu juga sebaliknya. Cengkraman Yunho di lengan Jaejoong yang terbuka terasa begitu panas membakar kulit sampai Jaejoong takut akan membekas.

Suara klakson mobil lain membuat keduanya menarik diri. Keduanya mendesah entah bersyukur atau menyesal karena gangguan itu.

Dengan tergesa gesa Jaejoong keluar dari mobil. Yunho pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua orang tua Jaejoong sepertinya baru kembali dari bepergian.

"Selamat malam Paman, Bibi." Yunho memberi salam.

"Amonim, sayang, kau melupakan panggilan sayang itu." Heechul tersenyum lebar.

"Daddy dari mana?" Jaejoong berdiri cukup jauh dari Yunho membuat sang ibu menggeryit heran.

"Tentu saja kencan." Heechul mendahului sang suami menjawab." Memang hanya anak muda saja yang boleh berkencan."

"Jadi Mom mengakui kalau Mom sudah tua." Dengan senang hati Heechul memberi jitakan sayang di kepala putra tercintanya itu.

"Abaikan mereka Yunho." Hankyung berkata. "Kau akan terbiasa jika setiap hari melihat kasih sayang mereka yang seperti ini."

"Mom tidak menyayangiku, kalau Mom menyayangiku Mom tidak akan memukulku."

"Dasar kau anak durhaka..."

"Sebaiknya kita masuk terlebih dahulu, kalian bisa meneruskan pertengkaran kalian di dalam." Hankyung memotong ucapan istrinya.

Jaejoog menyahut cepat."Yunho sudah akan pulang, tidak usah dipersilahkan masuk."

"Dia tamu dirumah kita." Heechul menyahut. "Aku bahkan akan menawarkan dia untuk menginap" Dengan bangga Heechul mengikat tanganya di dada, angkuh.

"Tidak."

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, Chulie." Hankyung berkata dengan nada tegas , mengingatkan bahwa ia kepala keluarga.

"Oh, diamlah suamiku, lebih baik kita masuk dan biarkan dua remaja itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Ia mendorong suaminya masuk sedikit memaksa. Dan melemparkan kedipan mata penuh rahasia kearah Yunho seakan berkata

'Selesaikan ciuman kalian'

Astaga Heechul memang sangat pengertian, Yunho merasa ia dan calon mertuanya itu memiliki ikatan mertua dan menantu yang berbeda. Ingatkan dia untuk berlaku baik kepada calon mertuanya itu.

"Aku akan masuk." Jaejoong berkata dengan nada ketus. Akan tetapi ia tidak beranjak sejengkalpun.

Meskipun Yunho ingin sekali tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang cemberut dengan bibir bawah mencebil keluar, ia tidak akan melakukanya jika itu hanya akan membuat Jaejong marah. "Tidak seharusnya kau marah hanya karena gadis itu menyukaiku, bukan salahku kalau gadis itu menyukaiku aku tidak memaksanya untuk menyukaiku, bukan? Dan aku juga tidak menggoda mereka." Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu berdiri angkuh di sisi gerbang di bawah lampu yang membuat Jaejoong terlihat seperti peri di musim gugur. Rambut Almond Jaejoong berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu, Yunho benar benar membanggakan diri atas apa yang dimilikinya ini.

Tetapi untuk saat ini ia harus menenangkan kekasihnya yang dilanda cemburu. Cemburu? Apakah Jaejoongnya cemburu?

"Kau cemburu?" ia bertanya.

Seketika tubuh Jaejoong menegang. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." Rona di kedua pipi Jaejoong mengatakan kalau pemuda itu berbohong. "Jangan besar kepala, mana mungkin aku cemburu kepada gadis kurus yang tidak cantik itu." seharusnya kata kata itu terdengar meyakinkan kalau saja suaranya tidak tercekat di tenggorokan.

Kaki Yunho berayun mendekat dalam dua langkah panjang kearah Jaejoong. Kedua tangan hangat pemuda itu menangkup wajahnya dengan sedikit tarikan agar Jaejoong menatap kedalam mata dan jiwa Yunho. "Dengar baik baik Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho hanya mencintai Jaejoong seorang. Saat ini besok dan selamanya, aku hanya mencintaimu tidak dengan wanita cantik manapun yang mungkin lebih cantik dari Miss World sekalipun."

Jaejoong mengerjap beberapa kaki dengan keterkejutan yang nyata. Bibir Yunho menempel lembut diatas bibirnya. Tuhan, inilah yang ia inginkan sepanjang hari, ciuman pertama di kencan pertama.

Bibir kasar Yunho bergerak di atas bibir Jaejoong yang lembut. Mereka sudah menantikan ini sepanjang hari, dan terkutuklah ketiga pemuda yang mengganggu kencan mereka.

Namun saat ini yang Jaejoong inginkan hanyalah mempercayai Yunho, pemuda itu mencintainya. Jaejoomg percaya ketika pemuda itu berkata dengan sorot musang Yunho yang meyakinkan seakan mampu melelehkan kerasnya batu sekalipun. Ia hanya manusia berhati lembut dan tentu saja ia mempercayainya.

Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua lenganya di leher Yunho, menariknya lebih dekat untuk mendapatkan akses lebih dan lebih. Bibir Yunho membujuk dan memaksa begitu rakus sampai Jaejoong merasa ia akan pingsan.

Ketika bibir Yunho melepaskan pagutan bibirnya Jaejoong merasa kehilangan. Ia ingin lagi dan lagi ..."Yun," Ia merengek.

"Sial, tidak Jongie. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini," Yunho menyandarkan keningnya di atas kening Jaejoong. "Jangan pernah ragu akan cintaku Kitten. Aku benar benar menyayangimu lebih dari apapun."

Jaejoong tak mampu menghentikan senyumanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Yunho, sangat." Ia memberanikan diri memeluk Yunho. Menarik pemuda itu begitu erat sampai tubuh keduanya seakan melebur menjadi satu.

Bunyi interkome di dinding memaksa keduanya melepas pelukan mereka meski dengan tidak rela.

"Aku harap kalian sudah menyelesikan diskusi kalian dengan baik, sudah malam Yunho biarkan putraku masuk dan kau calon menantuku,,," Terdengar suara tawa Heechul dan suara Tuan rumah Hankyung yang mengingatkan." Pulanglah, hati hati di jalan."

"Masuklah." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke pintu. "Aku akan menguhubungimu lagi."

Bibir Jaejoong menyebil mengutuk ibu tercintanya yang suka mengganggu kesenangan orang. "Selamat malam Yunho."Ia membuka pintu kemudian berbalik untuk mencuri satu ciuman di bibir hati kekasihnya. Kemudian berlari masuk tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Jemari lentik Yunho menyentuh bibirnya, ciuman Jaejoong memang hanya sedetik, namun telah berhasil membuat jantung Yunho berdegub tak karuan. Astaga Jaejoong benar benar menggemaskan ketika bersikap malu malu seperti tadi.

"Kyeobta." Malam ini benar benar indah, dan juga ciuman bersama kekasih hatinya.

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 10

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Langkah kaki Jaejoong mengayun lebar sambil melompat lompat, kedua tanganya bergerak berlawan kesana kemari. Rambut almond pemuda itu telah berganti warna menjadi born terang dengan potongan rambut yang sedikit lebih pendek, poni atas mata juga jauh lebih pendek.

Baru saja Jaejoong selesai bersalon ria bersama sang ibu yang sudah membangunkanya di pagi buta. "Sudah saatnya kau ganti model rambut dan ubah warna rambutmu yang seterang matahari itu." Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengutuk salon sahabat ibunya itu rela buka pagi buta hanya untuk melayani ibunya yang crewet.

Jadi. Hari ini Jaejoong sudah berdandan rapi lebih rapi dari biasanya untuk ia tunjukan kepada kekasih hatinya, Yunho.

Jas seragam terpakai rapi dengan dasi senada yang menggantung indah kerah lehernya. Tas pungung Jaejoong melompat lompat seiring gerakan pemuda itu melompat ria. Jangan lupa bibir mungil Jaejoong bergerak imut menyanyikan sebuah lagu bahagia yang saat ini sedang tenar.

Suara klakson mobil dari sisi jalan mengagetkan Jaejoong. Mobil berwarna silfer itu berhenti, kamudian kaca mobil di turunkan. Munculan wajah mantan tetangga lamanya Go Ahra. "Hi Jongie."

Cengiran khas pemuda itu mau tak mau membuat Ahra tersenyum. "Nunaaaaa..." ia menunduk untuk menjajarkan tubuh dengan Ahra yang masih di dalam mobil. "Bagaimana Nuna bisa ada disini, bukankah Sekolah Nuna cukup jauh dari sekolah Jongie."

Di belakang kemudi duduklah seorang pria tampan yang sudah lama tidak Jaejoong lihat. Jaejoong mengerjap. Jin Yihan.

Tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kau melupakanku kucing nakal." Pekikan Jaejoong membuat sepasang kekasih yang masih di dalam mobil itu tertawa. Oh, Jaejoong masih tetap sama sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Hyung, kapan Hyung kembali."

"Masuklah, kami akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah, sekolahan Jongie sudah kelihatan sebentar lagi bell masuk kenapa Hyung baru sekarang mencari Jongie."

"Benar juga apa kata Jongie." Ahra membenarkan. Sepulang sekolah nanti kami akan menjemputmu untuk makan malam bersama." Ahra mengedipkan mata.

Jaejoong mengagguk imut. "Akan Jongie ingat." ia melambai.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kami antar." Yihan menyakinkan. "Kau akan terlambat."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, ia sudah terbiasa datang terlambat bukan. Tetapi kapan lagi bisa diantar pria tampan seperti Yihan. Dan akhirnya ia menerima ajakan pria itu. "Baiklah, kapan lagi kalian akan mengantarku." jawabnya gembira.

"Warna rambut yang bagus." Yihan berkomentar.

"Kau akan kaget melihat warna rambut Jongie yang sebelumnya, sayang."

"Almond." Menarik sabuk pengaman Jaejoong menyela. " kata Changmin warna itu sangat terang dan berani seperti Joongie."

"Kalian masih akur seperti dulu, bukan? Anak nakal itu,,,"Yihan tertawa dan mulai menjalankan mobil. "Bagaimana dengan Yoochun,"

Kali ini Ahra yang menjawab. "Mereka masih selalu bersama, kau tau apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan saat pertandingan atar sekolah minggu lalu."

"Nunaaa..." Seakan tuli Ahra mengabaikan rengekan Jaejoong yang manja. "Mereka bertiga mengintip kelas renang untuk anak gadis, sebagai hukumanya kepala sekolah menghukum mereka untuk membersihkan lapangan." Mereka tertawa mengabaikan gerutuan dan umpatan Jaejoong yang sedikitpun tidak menakutkan.

.

.

.

Memang sudah takdir. Padahal Jaejoong sudah diantar Yihan sampai di depan gerbang, akan tetapi Jaejoong masih juga terlambat lima menit. Untunglah ketika bell berbunyi ia sudah diambang gerbang, namun butuh waktu lima menit untuknya berlari masuk sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai.

Jaejoong menggeram di ambang pintu. Kenapa Guru disekolah ini selalu tepat waktu, tidak bisakah telah lima menit saja agar Jaejoong bisa masuk sebelum waktu belajar di mulai.

Dengan keberanian The Kingka Vanilla Jaejoong menyeret langkah kaki yang tiba tiba terasa berat. Yoochun dan Changmin telah mengetahui keberadaanya, dan mengisyaratkan untuk menyelinap masuk tanpa suara.

Mengendap endap seperti Jiji ketika akan mencuri makanan dari ibunya, Heechul. Jaejoong mulai melangkah pelan ketika Guru sejarah itu sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Ujung mata Jaejoong melirik penuh penasaran ketika melihat sosok lain yang berdiri di sisi Guru itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang.

Bisikan bisikan terdengar mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk segera masuk. Tentu saja teman temanya itu akan dengan senang hati menyelinapkan Jaejoong agar tidak mendapatkan hukuman. Bangku Jaejoong hanya berjarak dua meja dari tempat ia berdiri, mata Doo pemuda itu mendelik lebar ketika gadis itu juga menatapnya dengan keterkejutan yang sama.

"Nenek sihir." detik berikutnya kedua tangan mungil Jaejoong mendekap mukutnya sendiri. Dasar bodoh, ia mengatai diri sendiri ketika Guru sejarah itu menyadari keberadaanya dan mendelik sangar.

"Kim Jaejoong kau terlambat lagi di kelasku," Kaca mata pria tua itu sedikit turun dari tempatnya. "Untuk kelima kali dalam bulan ini." Nafas pria tua itu terdengar kasar ketika melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus memberi hukuman apa untuk anak nakal sepertimu. Dari yang terberat sampai teringan sudah pernah kau jalani."

Jaejoong berdiri tegak ditempatnya, akan tetapi bola matanya melirik kedua sahabat yang mencibir dan mengatainya bodoh. Sialan mereka.

"Maafkan Aku Mr. Lee aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi." Kedua tanganya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan. "Pagi tadi Jongie ke salon sehingga terlambat." ia mencari alasan.

Kontak seluruh mata menahan tawa dan menatap penuh kagum gaya rambut terbaru Kingka Vanilla mereka. Jaejoong tetap saja menggemaskan dengan warna rambut coklat terang itu. Jangan lupa tindik di telinga kirinya yang berkilauan tertutupi rambut, mereka berdoa semoga Mr. Lee tidak memperhatikan benda berkilau di telinga Jaejoong.

Sungguh, Mr. Lee sudah angkat tangan untuk mengatur anak bandel seperti Kim Jaejoong dan kedua sahabatnya. Jadi ia berkata, "Duduklah Jaejoong,"

Jaejoong menghela nafas bersyukur karena tidak mendapat hukuman. Kemudian Mr. Lee mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat bahunya lunglai. "Jam istirahat nanti bersihkan perpustakaan."

Ia menggerang. "Oh, Mr. Lee tidak adakah hukuman lain yang lebih ringan," Ia mulai merengek dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

"Membersihkan kolam renang sepertinya akan lebih cocok untukmu."

"Aku suka perpustakaan," Cengiran tanpa dosa pemuda itu membuat Guru sejarah itu memutar mata bosan. "Duduklah, dan anak anak..." Lelaki yang sudah beruban itu memutar tubuh kembali menghadap yang lain." Tadi kita sudah berkenalan dengan Kim Ga Eun, semoga kalian bisa berteman baik denganya."

Menghempaskan tas punggungnya di atas meja dengan begitu keras, Jaejoong juga menghempaskan tubuhnya sampai terdengar benturan kursi dengan meja belakangnya.

Changmin menggerutu ketika mejanya bergeser. "Dasar bodoh, hanya tinggal dua langkah untuk sampai di mejamu, dan dengan bodohnya kau menjerit seperti gadis kecentilan." Jaejoong memutar tubuh untuk mendelik kearah sahabatnya. "Diamlah, Chwang. Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku,"

"Model rambutmu lumayan juga." ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Memainkan ujung poni Jaejoong Yoochun mendapatkan tamparan keras di pungung tanganya. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dariku."

Bibir Yoochun kembali mencibir. "Nikmati saja hukumanmu."

Sial. Salah besar jika Jaejoong akan melepaskan Yoochun dan Changmin begitu saja. "Kalian harus membantuku," terdengar dehaman keras dari arah depan. Mereka bertiga duduk tegak dan sibuk kembali dengan buku pelajaran.

"Tidak akan, " Jaejoong mendengar Changmin menjawab. "

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan makan malam dengan Yihan Hyung. Sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri saja."

Anak sialan. Jaejoong benar benar memiliki persediaan senjata menyerang yang cukup banyak untuk membuat menderita kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Setelah ku pikir pikir, perpustakaan lebih tenang jadi aku akan membantumu, hanya karena aku baik hati dan setia kawan."

Kali ini Yoochun yang berbisik. "Kau mengenal gadis itu, mendengar teriakan yang nyaring sudah dapat di pastikan kau mengenalnya."

"Ya," Jaejoong menjawab kasar.

"Seberapa akrab."

"Trimakasih, tapi aku tidak akan pernah akrab dengan nenek sihir itu." Kepala Yoochun menoleh kearah Jaejoong penuh curiga, begitu juga Changmin. Hey, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong tidak tertarik kepada gadis cantik. Kim Ga Eun cukup lumayan untuk tidak di abaikan.

Apakah pengaruh Yunho sudah membuat pemuda itu tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita. Yoochun bergidik. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jaejoong juga Junsu yang pagj tadi terus mengekorinya karena tidak menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun.

.

.

.

Yunho sengaja mencari Jaejoong ke kelasnya karena pemuda itu tidak membalas pesan juga tidak mengangkat telfonya sejak pagi tadi, ia harus mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk mengubah kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya itu dengan mengabaikan Yunho ketika sedang merajuk.

Akan tetapi ia sudah tidak sabar melihat Jaejoong dan ingin melihat gaya rambut baru kekasihnya itu.

Ah, jatuh cinta itu terasa menyenangkan. Ia sudah merindukan Jaejoong padahal baru tadi malam ia bertemu dengan kekasih cantiknya.

"Hoy, Yunho. Jaejoong tidak ada di kelas." Itu suara salah satu teman kelas Jaejoong. Yunho lupa siapa namanya. "Jaejoongie membersihkan perpustakaan, si centil itu mendapat hukuman karena lagi lagi terlambat masuk." Pemuda itu tertawa. "Hati hatilah Yun, Jaejoong semakin mempesona dengan gaya rambut dan warna baru yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan."

Amarah menguasai Yunho. "Sialan kau," Pemuda malang itu mundur ketika melihat Yunho menerjang maju." Oh, ayolah Yunho. Kau tahu aku bercanda, tidak akan ada yang berani merebut Jaejoong darimu. Kalian pasangan yang serasi dan semua murid menyukai itu."

"Aku tidak butuh dukungan siapapun," Melangkah keluar kelas Yunho hampir saja menabrak seseorang ketika akan melewati pintu.

"Ups..." Gadis itu berhenti di saat yang tepat sebelum tubuh besar Yunho menabraknya. Yunho mendorong bahu gadis itu dan melenggang pergi.

Ga Eun tersenyum misterius ketika memperhatikan Yunho berjalan menjauh. Pemuda itu tidak mengingatnya, dan ia akan membuat Yunho mengingatnya sekarang. "Yunho, tunggu." Ia berlari mengejar Yunho.

Akan tetapi Yunho tidak mengurangi kecepatan langkah kakinya yang panjang. Ga Eun sampai harus berlari untuk mengejarnya.

Ia sudah mengira Yunho juga bersekolah di Shinki ketika melihat Jaejoong tadi pagi. Bahkan ia sudah berkeliling untuk mencari Yunho dimana mana namun nihil. Dan ketika dirinya sudah pasrah dan memutuskan akan bertanya kepada Jaejoong setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan hukumanya Yunho malah muncul di kelasnya.

Tentu saja, Yunho akan sama seperti pemuda lain yang mencari perhatian dirinya jika pemuda itu sudah benar benar melihatnya, bagaimanapun juga dia cantik lebih cantik dari gadis tercantik di Shinki. "Yunho, tunggu."

Pemuda itu berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah ruangan yang Ga Eun sendiri belum tahu ruangan apa. Terdengar suara aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu merinding.

Tubuh Yunho menegang, pemuda itu menggeram marah, dan bersiap untuk menerjang masuk. "Tunggu Yunho," Ia menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk mencegah. Dan Yunho menggeryit kearahnya. "Kau tidak boleh masuk, di dalam ... Mereka sedang..." ia kembali diam ketika terdengar suara rintihan atau lebih tepatnya suara kikikan seseorang diikuti dua suara lain yang berbeda.

"Oh, diamlah Jongie, aku tidak dapat melihat lehermu kalau kau menutupinya dengan tangan. Chwang pegangi dia agar aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat, dan tiba giliranmu."

"Jongie, lepaskan kemejamu."

"Geli, bodoh." Jaejoong berteriak histeris.

Kecemburuan menguasai Yunho. Ia mendobrak pintu detik itu juga dan mendapati Changmin berdiri di belakang Jaejoong untuk menahan pemuda itu agar tidak bergerak. Dan Yoochun yang menunduk di hadapan Jaejoong dengan kemeja pemuda itu terbuka.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan sekolahan ini, kenapa banyak sekali murid pindahan di tahun ini." Jaejoong melempar buku ke atas meja, mendapat jitakan kasih dari Yoochun.

"Kalau kau berani melempar satu buku lagi kami akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, lupakan tentang makan malam itu karena kami yakin kau tidak akan pergi sendirian kesana. "Dan sialnya mereka benar Jaejoong tidak akan menjadi pihak ketiga yang terabaikan ketika Yihan dan Ahra saling bermesraan di hadapan mereka. Kebiasaan yang tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Aku ingin terlihat keren di hadapan Yihan Hyung." Mata Jaejoong menerawang. Membayangkan tubuh kekar yang tidak akan pernah dimilikinya. "Akan aku tunjukan aku bukanlah Jaejoong kecil yang mengemaskan seperti yang tadi pagi ia katakan."

"Kau memang menggemaskan." Sahut Yoochun.

Mengabaikan Yoochun Jaejoong memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat lebih keren" Mungkin jika aku memiliki Tattoo dia akan menarik kata katanya itu kembali, Ya Tattoo." Binar bahagia yang di tunjukan Jaejoong menyakinkan Changmin akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. "Jangan menatapku,"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Yoochun."Apa, tidak , kau tidak boleh menggambari tubuhmu yang mulus itu dengan gambar kucing berpita seperti hello kitty. Yihan akan menertawakanmu." Ia menambahkan. "Bibi Heechul akan mencincangmu dan memberikan dagingmu untuk makanan Jiji." Yoochun bergidik.

Mendaratkan jitakan sayang untuk ChunMin Jaejoong berkata. "Bodoh, tentu saja bukan Tatto asli kalian hanya perlu menggambarnya di bagian tubuhku."

Mata Yoochun menyelusuri dari atas kebawah."Aku tidak yakin Tattoo apapun akan cocok untukmu,"

Namun Jaejoong sudah menanggalkan Jas disusul membuka kancing kemeja. "Apa kau akan pergi kesana dalam keadaan telanjang Jongie." Changmin menatap horor. "Kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan Changmin menjadi bodoh seperti itu. "Aku ingin kau menggambarnya di dada nagian atas leher dan lengan atasku."

"Kenapa sekarang, kau tidak akan mandi sore ini?"

"Tentu saja sekarang, dan aku akan berhati hati ketika mandi, lupakan hukuman kita karena perpustakaan ini akan sama berantakan kalau mereka kembali kesini."

Mengeluarkan spidol dari laci Jaejoong menyerahkan benda itu kepada Yoochun. "Aku tidak yakin ini ide yang bagus Jongie."

"Lakukan saja, atau aku akan mengulitimu."

Kedua sahabatnya lagi lagi memutar bola matanya. Mereka tidak yakin Jaejoong berani melakukan itu, jika ia sendiri takut gigitan semut apalagi menguliti orang.

Yoochun mendesah pasrah. "Aku akan melukis bagian leher dan Changmin kau gambar bagian lenganya."

Baru beberapa goresan Jaejoong sudah menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika ujung spidol itu menggelitik di kulitnya. "Oh, diamlah Jongie, aku tidak dapat melihat lehermu kalau kau menutupinya dengan tangan. Chwang pegangi dia agar aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat, dan tiba giliranmu."

"Jongie, lepaskan kemejamu."

"Geli bodoh." Jaejoong berteriak histeris.

"Kau yang meminta kami menggambar untukmu, dan ini bukanlah kemauan kami." Yoochun menggeram, Jaejoong benar benar tidak bisa diam.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan terbantik di tembok menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras sampai sampai tiga pasang mata yang berada di dalam perpustakaan menatap terkejut kearah pintu. Yunho berdiri disana dengan wajah merah padam dan tangan terkepal erat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan," Suara Yunho menggema di pepustakan yang memang dikosongkan untuk dibersihkan oleh Jaejoong Cs.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu." Mengeliat untuk dapat lepas dari cengkraman Changmin, Jaejoong berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. "Kau mengganggu kami Bear," meskipum Jaejoong senang melihat kekasihnya itu disini. Egonya tidak akan membiarkan ia tersipu hanya karena mengingat ciuman mereka tadi malam.

Mata setajam musang Pemuda itu mendelik kearah Yoochun kemudian Changmin. Oh, sial Yunho cemburu tentu saja. Dan Jaejoong yang polos tidak akan menyadari hal itu kalau tidak diberitahu.

"Jelaskan kepadaku, Jaejongie." Yunho bertanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, dan untuk apa kau membuka kemejamu." Tuhan, Jaejoong akan membunuhnya jika tidak segera mengancingkan kembali kemeja pemuda itu yang memperlihatkan dada putihnya.

Sekuat tenaga Yunho mengabaikan bagian lain tubuh Jaejoong yang terbuka dengan fokus menatap mata Jaejoong yang mendelik lebar kearahnya. "Pakai kembali bajumu Jongie."

Kedua sahabat Jaejoong saling menatap satu sama lain, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk kabur dari ruangan yang tiba tiba terasa panas oleh hawa kemarahan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Yoochun khawatir kertas kertas di seliling mereka akan mudah tersulut, hey ini perpustakaan yang terisi buku buku yang mudah terbakar. Tidak, mereka akan jadi daging panggang jika tidak segera lari. Sekali lagi ia melirik Changmin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sepertinya ia sudah ngelantur dengan berpikir akan terjadi kebakaran.

Ga Eun berdiri di belakang Yunho menatap tiga pasang mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Jemarinya memegang lengan Yunho, sedangkan pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya. Yunho terlalu murka dna berfokus kepada Jaejoomg dan kemeja yang terbuka.

Dengan tatapan polos yang di buat buat Ga Eun berkata. "Sepertinya kita mengganggu mereka, Yunho." Nada suara yang begitu akrab gadis itu membuat alis Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. "Sebaiknya kita pergi, dan membiarkan apapun yang akan mereka lakukan, kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka."

Wajah Jaejoong memberenggut hancur sudah kebahagiaan bertemu Yunho. Pandanganya melirik tangan nenek sihir itu di lengan kekasihnya. Dan Yunho diam saja, apakah pemuda itu telah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. "Apa yang kau katakan kepadaku tadi malam, Bear."

Dada Jaejoong seperti terhimpit, apakah mereka sudah sedekat itu. Padahal Jaejoong hanya mengabaikan Yunho sejak pagi dan tidak menenuinya siang ini karena ia harus menjalani hukuman.

Seakan tidak menyadari ketegangan lain yang ditimbulkan gadis di belakangnya Yunho berkata. "Jangan mengalihkan topik yang sedang kita bahas, Jaejongie." Melangkah maju cengkramam Ga Eun terlepas. Yunho berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong, jemari Yunho meraih kancing demi kancing mengaitkan kelubang masing masing sampai sepenuhnya tertutup dan meninggalkan satu kancing tetap terbuka dibawah dagu Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kita, aku hanya ..."

Yunho memotong. "Dan apa ini," Menunjuk spidol yang masih di genggaman tangan Yoochun. Pemuda itu segera melemparnya keatas meja, benda panjang itu menggelinding kemudian jatuh kelantai dengan bunyi yang lumayan keras.

Mata musang Yunho melirik tulang rusuk Jaejoong yang bergambat sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tiba tiba Yunho merasa kepalanya pening. "Ya, Tuhan. Kau benar benar nakal,"

Jaejoong tidak berkata apa apa begitu juga kedua sahabatnya yang berdiri di belakang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Kau pikir dirimu itu preman pasar dan mengambari tubuhmu, kau masihlah seorang pelajar ,Jaejoong." Yunho berhenti hanya untuk menarik nafas. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuat masalah dan jadilah anak baik manis dan penurut. Bukan anak badung yang mencari masalah setiap harinya."

Pemuda itu mengatakan suatu kebenaran yang tak Yoochun ragukan, akan tetapi Yunho sudah sangat keterlaluan jika pemuda itu bisa mengatur kehidupan Jaejoong hanya karena Jaejoong memilihnya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Jaejoong memang suka membuat masalah dan Yoochun sendiri sudah mencoba menasehati Jaejoong dengan cara halus karena Yoochun tahu Jaejoong memiliki hati lembut selembut kapas yang mudah terombang ambing. Bukan dengan cara kasar yang Yunho katakan saat ini.

"Kau keterlaluan Yunho." Yoochun bersyukur karena Changmin mengatakan itu terlebih dahulu. Berarti mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. "Aku hargai kau begitu perhatian kepada Jaejoongie, tetapi kami tidak akan diam saja jika kau mencoba mengaturnya."

Tangan Yunho mengibas, menolak fakta itu. "Aku tidak mengaturnya, aku hanya ..." Ia terdiam. Ya Tuhan, mata Doo kekasihnya itu sudah memerah.

Rasa sesal menyusup begitu cepat ke rongga dada Yunho, bagaimana bisa ia membentak Jaejoong. Dirinya hanya tersulut emosi karena ia pikir mereka melakukan hal hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan tiga orang sahabat, Yunho punya alasan, siapapun akan berpikiran sama jika mendengar kata kata mereka bertiga dari luar perpustakaan.

Ah, apakah ia sedang membela diri atas kesalahan dirinya dengan membentak Jaejoong tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya itu terlebih dahulu. Sial, dan sekarang ia harus minta maaf. "Maafkan aku,"

"Kau benar." Suara Jaejoong begitu lirih. "Aku preman pasar yang suka mencari masalah dan menyebalkan untuk semua orang."

"Tidak ..."

Jaejoong menyahut sebelum Yunho menjelaskan." Ya, kau benar,,, aku... aku tidak berguna, anak nakal yang sudah membuat semua guru dan kepala sekolah kalang kabut, kalau begitu abaikan aku,,, abaikan Kim jaejoong pembuat onar yang selalu membuatmu sakit kepala dan carilah orang yang baik, manis dan penurut seperti yang kau inginkan." Jaejoong menyambar Jas dan berlari keluar perpustakaan diikuti Yoochun yang segera mengejarnya.

"Jae..." Changmin menahan Yunho.

"Jaejoong benar, aku peringatkan kau untuk mengikuti saranya jika tidak ingin hidupmu di ganggu oleh kami. Jaejoong adalah Jaejoong dan kami menyayanginya karena dia Kim Jaejoong yang nakal dan suka mencari masalah. Bukan Kim Jaejoong yang manis dan penurut seperti yang kau cari, maaf tidak ada kim Jaejoong seoerti itu disini." Sebagai salam perpisahan Changmin mendorong pria itu sampai tubuh Yunho terjerembab membentur meja.

Dan melayangkan tatapan benci dan jijik kearah Ga Eun. Dan gadia itu seperti biasa mengabaikan tatapan yang menurutnya tatapan cemburu karena ia lebih dekat dengan Yunho di banding pria tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu.

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 11

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ..._

Yoochun mengeluarkan sumpah sarapah pada siapapun yang tidak menanam rumput di gang kecil sisi gedung Shinki. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengomel ketika pantatnya mengenai tanah yang keras. Oh, apakah ia tertular penyakit Jaejoong yang suka mengomel tidak jelas.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia mengikuti saran Jaejoong untuk membolos dan merutuk Changmin yang mendukung tindakan pemuda itu dengan memberi saran kabur dari hukuman mereka, kelas dan Jung Yunho. Kim Heechul dan keluarganya pasti akan mencekik mereka kalau mereka tahu.

Braaak.

Dua tas pungung yang sama dengan miliknya mendarat tepat di hadapan Yoochun ketika pemuda itu mencoba bangkit. Untunglah ia tidak mendaratkan pantatnya di tempat tas itu jatuh, atau kepalanya akan benjol tertimpa kedua tas sahabatnya yang super berat.

"Apa diluar aman." suara dari bali tembok membuat pemuda itu mendongak.

"Lompatlah, Jaejoongie." Yoochun memungut kedua tas itu, kemudian mendongak mendapati Jaejoong sudah duduk di atas tembok, pemuda itu menatap ngeri kebawah.

"Aku akan membantumu." Yoochun berdiri menempel ke dinding agar Jaejoong bisa turun dengan menjadikan pundaknya sebagai pijakan. Akan tetapi Jaejoong sudah melompat turun dari atas sebelum Yoochun membantunya. Diikuti Changmin yang melompat beberapa detik berikutnya. "Cepat kabur sebelum ada seseorang yang lewat."

Ketiga pemuda itu mengendap endap kesalah satu kebun milik pasangan kakek dan nenek yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di belakang rumah. "Membolos lagi anak nakal," Wanita tua itu duduk di atas kursi goyang seperti hari hari biasa ketika mereka membolos sebelumnya.

Cengiran polos ketiganya membuat Kakek tua itu tersenyum hangat. "Apalagi yang membuat kalian kabur di jam pelajaran sekolah?"

"Ada nenek sihir baru di sekolahan, Kakek." Jaejoong menghampiri pasangan tua itu. Duduk di lantai kayu bersama kucing berbulu lebat yang sedang bergulung di kaki sang Nenek. "Hi sobat, kita bertemu lagi."

"Dan kemana perginya nenek sihir lama itu?" Jaejoong Yoochun dan Changmin melongo hebat menatap Kakek itu. Kemudian tawa sang Kakek menggema.

"Lihatlah, bahkan suamiku ini tertular penyakit nakal kalian anak anak." Nenek itu berkata. "Pergilah sebelum satpam itu menemukan dan menyeret kalian kembali kesekolah."

Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap ngeri satu sama lain. Mereka melupakan kamera CCTV dan tentunya satpam itu sekarang sudah berjalan ketempat mereka saat ini juga.

Jaejoong melompat menyusul Yoochun Changmin yang sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka. "Sampai Jumpa." Jaejoong berteriak.

"Aku berharap tidak akan melihatmu lagi melompat dari atas sana anak anak, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untuk kalian." Jaejoong dapat mendengar suara tawa pasangan tua itu ketika mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh.

Chun Min telah sampai di sisi jalan yang lebih lebar ketika Jaejoong bergabung dengan mereka. "Ingatkan aku untuk berkunjungi mereka saat kita liburan, Kakek itu sepertinya kesepian." Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun Jaejoong duduk di pondasi pinggir jalan.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi,"

Jaejoong terdiam. Tidak seharusnya ia bolos, ibunya pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar sampai telinganya panas. Ia tidak menghawatirkan sang Ayah, karena Ayahnya itu selalu pengertian dan dengan senang hati membantunya menenangkan sang ibu.

Menatap kedua sahabatnya Jaejoong berkata. "Tidak seharusnya kalian ikut denganku."

Untuk pertama kali dalam persahabatan mereka yang panjang mereka kehabisan kata kata untuk di debatkan. Jaejoong membenci tatapan mengasihani dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia baik baik saja, tidak butuh belas kasihan siapapun.

"Aku baik baik saja, sungguh! Kalian bisa kembali kesekolahan tanpaku," Sorot mata Jaejoong tidak mengatakan hal yang sama dan Yoochun maupun Changmin bersumpah Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong terlihat sesedih itu.

" Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, kami akan terus bersamamu." ujar Changmin.

Yunho akan membayar apa yang sudah dilakukanya kepada Jaejoong, "Apa kau tahu Kalau Ga Eun mengenal Yunho sebelumnya?"

"Siapa?" Jaejoong bertanya. "Ga Eun...?"

"Anak baru itu, kau lupa namanya Kim Ga Eun." Yoochun mendelik. "Marga gadis itu juga Kim tapi dia tidak menggemaskan seperti dirimu dan Junsu."

"Sejak kapan kau setuju kalau Junsu menggemaskan."

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Changmin Yoochun kembali kepada Jaejoong." Pantas saja kau tidak tahu namanya, kau belum masuk ketika Mr. Lee memperkenalkan Ga Eun."

"Lalu."

"Dia terlihat akrab dengan Yunho. Aduh,,, apa yang kau lakukan Park." Mata dambi Changmin mendelik kearah sabatnya. "Diamlah, Chwang, kau hanya membuat Jaejoong sedih."

"Tidak apa apa. Kau benar, mereka terlihat,,,, terlihat begitu,,, akrab." Jaejoong mengatakan itu dengan bibir bergetar.

"Oh, Tidak." Kadua sahabat Jaejoong menghampiri Jaejoong." Aku punya ide bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Mingyu dan Younghwa mereka pasti tau tempat tempat seru untuk membolos." Sinar di wajah Jaejoong kembali, pemuda itu menyetujui ide itu. Tidak salah ia memiliki sahabat dari sekolah lain yang sama nakalnya dengan mereka.

Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak mengunjungi sekolah lain yang sudah Jaejoong kalahkan dalam suatu pertandingan. Pertandingan yang menurut mereka Konyol. Makan eskrim terbanyak dan tentu saja Jaejoonglah pemenangnya. "Aku akan menantangnya untuk makan eskrim."

"Ide yang bagus, Jongie"

"Kau pasti menang." Mereka memberi semangat.

Dan begitulah, mereka menghibur Jaejoong sampai pemuda itu melupakan kejadian yang sangat buruk yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

Sepanjang sisa istirahat siang itu Yunho habiskan waktunya untuk merenungi kesalahan kesalahan yang sudah ia ucapkan tanpa kendali diri. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati Jaejoong dengan kata kata yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Wajah terluka Jaejoong kembali menghantui benaknya. Hatinya seakan diremas setiap kali melihat wajah sedih kekasih hatinya itu kembali muncul. Sialnya, Yunho sudah akan meminta maaf dan mencari Jaejoong sepuluh menit setelah pertengkaran mereka. Sepuluh menit yang ia habiskan untuk mengutuk diri dengan tudingan yang ia lontarkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong.

Ketika ia mencari Jaejoong di kelas, Jaejoong sudah tidak ada disana beserta kedua sahabat juga tas mereka. Apa mereka membolos.

Hati yang sudah tergores tidak akan pernah kembali sama, seperti sebuah noda menempel di pakaian putih yang akan tetap membekas meskipun kau menggunakan pemutih sekalipun.

Jaejoong marah kepadanya. Ia tidak menyalahkan kekasihnya itu. Kekasih...? Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan tempat paling istimewa di hati Jaejoong jika yang ia inginkan hanyalah menuntut dan berusaha merubah Jaejoong menjadi seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Kata kata Jaejoong kembali terniang di benaknya.

" Ya, kau benar,,, aku... aku tidak berguna, anak nakal yang sudah membuat semua guru dan kepala sekolah kalang kabut, kalau begitu abaikan aku,,, abaikan Kim jaejoong pembuat onar yang selalu membuatmu sakit kepala dan carilah orang yang baik, manis dan penurut seperti yang kau inginkan."

Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan. Pantas saja Jaejoong marah dan menjauhinya, tidak menerima telfon darinya juga tidak membalas pesan yang sudah ia kirim puluhan kali.

Jemari Yunho menyisir rambutnya dengan perasaan kalang kabut. Menatap keluar jendela kamarnya Yunho merasa ia benar benar hampa tanpa Jaejoong.

"Oppa, makan malam sudah siap." Kepala Jihye mengintip kedalam kamar Yunho yang gelap gulita. "Apa kau di dalam?" Terdengar suara klik dan ruangan menjadi terang.

Duduk di sofa menghadap keluar jendela adalah Kakaknya yang sedang murung. Jihye tidak berani bertanya ketika kakaknya itu pulang terlambat dan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Bagaimana tidak, kemeja tidak terkancing juga rambut acak acakan sama sekali bukan tipikal sang kakak yang selalu terlihat rapi dan mementingkan penampilan.

Melangkah masuk ke kamar Yunho, Jihye duduk di meja dan menghadap Yunho yang tatapan menerawang keluar jendela." Ada apa? Bertengkar dengan Jaejoongie." mendengar nama Jaejoong Yunho menatap Jihye penuh minat.

"Jaejoong disini, dimana ...?"

Bangkit dari kursinya Yunho bersiap berhambur keluar. "Ada apa denganmu Oppa" seru Jihye.

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti, bahunya yang tegak berubah lesu. Apa yang terjadi denganya? Jihye tidak akan pernah paham?

Pemuda itu berjalan keranjang menghempaskan tubuhnya disana dan kembali diam menatap langit langit kamar yang berwarna putih

"Kalau kau merindukanya datangi dia dirumahnya, bukankah kau mengatakan Mrs. Kim menyukaimu."

"Jaejoong tidak ada dirumah, aku sudah menunggu dua jam di depan rumahnya, Bibi Heechul bilang Jaejoong belum pulang sejak pagi dan mengatakan akan menginap dirumah Changmin."

"Kalau begitu datangi rumah Changmin,"

Yunho terdiam, ia sempat berpikir untuk memberi Jaejoong waktu berpikir sampai besok pagi. Namun ide Jihye tampak menggoda untuk di abaikan, dan ia benar benar merindukan kekasih cantiknya itu. Ia rindu senyum Jaejoong, rindu rengekan pemuda cantiknya, juga rindu ...tingkah nakal Jaejoong.

Ya Tuhan, Yoochun benar! Ia mencintai Jaejoong Karena Jaejoong yang nakal, Jaejoong yang suka membuat masalah dan Jaejoong yang polos, menggemaskan dan yang selalu membuatnya tertawa ketika bersamanya. Ia merutuk diri sendiri karena berusaha membuat Jaejoong berubah menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang sempurna.

Ia harus mencari Jaejoong dan meminta maaf, mengakui kesalahan atas sikapnya yang menuntut. "Dimana Handfon dan kuci mobilku." Pemuda itu bangkit. Mengambil Jaket dari dalam lemari. "Aku akan menemui Jaejoong."

"Kau harus makan malam terlebih dahulu, aku memasak untukmu. Kau jarang dirumah akhir akhir ini," Ya Tuhan, bahkan jihye merengek kepadanya.

Yunho memeluk adiknya sekilas. "Maaf mungkin lain kali." Ia sudah akan keluar ketika suara ketukan dari pintu terdengar sedikit lebih keras.

Kepala pelayan berdiri disana dengan wajah khawarit. "Tuan muda, ada sedikit masalah di salah satu Hotel Jung. Manager sudah turun tangan akan tetapi masalahnya tidak dapat di atasi beliau meminta anda untuk datang ke Hotel saat ini juga."

Jihye sudah berdiri di belakang sang kakak dan sama gelisahnya. Selama ini hotel mereka baik baik saja dan tidak pernah ada masalah. "Apa separah itu?" Jihye bertanya sebelum Yunho bertanya.

Yunho merutuk. Sial, kenapa masalah datang di saat yang tidak tepat. "Aku akan segera kesana."

"Oppa aku ikut." Jihye berlari mengejar Yunho yang sudah mencapai tangga terbawah di lantai utama. Jihye menggerutu, bagaimama bisa Kakaknya itu tercipta begitu sempurna dalam segala hal bahkan langkahnya begitu tegas lebar dan mengagumkan.

Yunho memang hanyalah seorang pemuda berumur delapa belas tahun, akan tetapi ia sudah terbiasa menangani masalah masalah di perusahaan ataupun hotel ketika ayah mereka tidak ada di tempat.

.

.

.

"Restoran ini terlalu mewah." Surai poni Jaejoong menutupi sebagian mata pemuda itu ketika mendongak menatap nama sebuah Hotel tempat Jin Yihan menetap untuk beberapa waktu selama liburan.

Restoran disini sangat terkenal dan memiliki kuwalitas yang pantas di acungi dua jempol. Jaejoong tidak yakin ia akan masuk dengan dandanan yang ala Preman pasar.

Oh, Yunho benar tentang itu, dirinya mirip preman pasar dengan celana panjang ketat hitam yang sobek sana sini di padu kaos berwarna putih V di bagian leher yang menunjukan dadanya yang putih juga sebagian Tatoo yang di buat Yoochun sore itu.

Jangan lupa kedua lengan kaosnya yang ia potong dengan sengaja untuk memperlihatkan Tatoo bergambar Jangkar beserta rantai kapal di lengan kanannya. "Tidak seharusnya kau memotong lengan bajuku, Chwang." lirihnya, entah untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk Changmin.

"Terimakasih kau sudah memberi kehormatan kepadaku untuk melakukan itu." Mengabaikan sindiran Changmin Jaejoong melirik Yoochun, pemuda itu berpakaian lebih rapi. Celana selutut dan kaos polo topi terbalik dan kaca mata hitam yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan.

Melirik Changmin dari sudut mata di sisi lain ia menggeryit. Bahkan pemuda yang satu itu terlihat lebih rapi dengan kemeja kotak kotak dan celana panjang tanpa kaca mata. Changmin menangkap Jaejoong sedang memperhatikanya dengan mulut komat kamit bak dukun Santet dari jawa. "Aku sudah menduga kalau Yihan Hyung akan mengajak kita makan malam direstoran berbintang seperti ini."

"Dia mengundangku, bukan mengundangmu."

"Kita satu paket."

"Kau pikir kita barang obralan, satu paket." Dan mulailah perdebatan konyol keduanya, seperti biasa mereka tidak akan memperhatikan tempat dan waktu.

Yoochun melerai. "Apa kita akan terus berdiri disini atau masuk."

Jaejoong menatap ngeri kearah pintu depan yang berlapis karpet merah yang telihat lebih cocok untuk penyambutan presiden atau seorang artis papan atas dan model terkenal. "Lebih baik kita pulang, aku tidak ingin mempermalukan Yihan Hyung."

"Aku pikir kau berdandan seperti Preman pasar untuk membuat mereka percaya kalau kau sudah lebih dewasa dan terlihat ...Jantan."

"Buang kata kata Yunho itu atau atau akan merontokan gigimu."

Changmin menggeram ketika Yoochun menyebut nama Yunho. Susah payah mereka membuat Jaejoong sibuk seharian agar pemuda itu melupakan Yunho walaupun hanya untuk hari ini, semua sia sia karena pria berjidat lebar itu.

"Oh, diamlah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Kakek sihir itu."

Kakek sihir?

"Kakek sihir dan nenek sihir." Jaejoong menjelaskan tanpa mereka minta. "Yunho dan Ga Eun mungkin mereka memang jodoh." Jaejoong melangkah yakin kelobi dengan gagah berani, padahal baru saja pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membatalkan acara makan malam ini.

Yoochun dan Changmin saling menatap. "Kurasa kita juga harus masuk."

Baru saja Mereka melangkah masuk sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang cukup mengesankan. Mereka bertiga melongo hebat di pintu lobi. Ya Tuhan, mata mereka mengerjap ngerjap takjub.

Hotel itu terlihat tidak begitu besar di bagian luar, akan tetapi begitu luas dibagian dalam. Tidak heran Hotel ini memiliki tujuh bintang, Jaejoong bersedia menambahkan tiga bintang lagi supaya jumlahnya genap. Ia mulai berpikir ngawur.

Sebuah taman kecil dan air terjun beserta bunga bermekaran indah di tengah Aula lantai dasar. Jaejoong berkata ." Bagaimana mereka memindahkan taman itu kedalam sini, pintunya kan sangat kecil."

Yoochun bersedia memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan kayu kalau saja ia memilikinya saat ini. "Taman itu buatan tangan yang bisa kau tambahkan satu persatu, tidak akan sulit membawa pohon setinggi lima meter kedalam pintunya cukup lebar untuk pohon pohon itu." Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Air mancur itu juga sama, buatan tangan" Changmin menjelaskan sebelum sahabatnya yang super polos itu bertanya.

Akhirnya mereka bertanya kepada resepsionis yang memberitahu lantai teratas sebagai restoran di Hotel mereka. "Mr. Jin sudah mengatakan kepada kami jika beliau menunggu tiga tamu penting, tetapi kami tidak menyangka jika tamu beliau adalah pemuda penggemaskan seperti kalian." Seorang wanita berumur tiga puluhan membawa mereka kesebuah meja dengan lima kursi.

Wanita itu menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar. "Terutama kau, manis. Tatoo di lenganmu itu sungguh menggemaskan."

Senyum Jaejoong lenyap begitu saja. Hey, dia menakutkan bukan menggemaskan. Yoochun dan Changmin menahan tawa mereka berpura pura mengabaikan komentar wanita itu dan menarik kursi untuk mereka duduki.

"Nuna, Jongie itu tampan, dan menakutkan." Pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan nada yang membuat Wanita itu terseyum geli." Nuna tidak boleh tertawa, harusnya Nuna takut kepada Jongie."

"Haruskah,?" Wanita itu menatap kedua sahabat Jaejoong untuk meminta jawaban. Keduanya mengagguk sehingga wanita itu berkata. "Baiklah, kau menakutkan dan katakan kepadaku kalian mau pesan apa?" Wanita itu mengulurkan menu untuk Mereka bertiga.

"Mr. Jin mengatakan kalian boleh memesan apapun yang kalian inginkan, kami akan memberi tahu beliau jika kalian sudah sampai, sepuluh menit lagi aku akan kembali setelah kalian melihat lihat dan memutuskan apa yang kalian inginkan.".Wanita itu melemparkan tatapan kagum kearah Jaejoong dan berlalu.

Mata Jaejoong menatapa punggung tegak wanita itu yang berjalan menjauh, kemudian berbisik kepada Yoochun dan Changmin. "Sepertinya dia takut kepadaku itu sebabnya Nuna itu segera pergi."

Changmin menarik buku menu yang Jaejoong gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sungguh, ia gemas setengah mati dengan sahabat polosnya ini. Ya Tuhan, kapan pemuda itu akan dewasa dan berhenti bertingkah konyol.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu."

Mereka bertiga bangkit untuk memberi salam kepada Yihan. Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu memakai kemeja putih tanpa dasi yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Jaejoong berbinar binar, ia akan meminta sang Ayah untuk membelikan Kemeja dan Jas lebih banyak lagi. Membayangkan dirinya dalam balutan kemeja berdasi Jaejoong tersenyum nista.

"Apa yang membuat adik manisku ini tersenyum senyum sendiri..." Ahra mengedipkan mata sebelah. "Oh apa ini." Jari Ahra menunjuk Tattoo yang mengintip di dari balik kaos berleher rendah Jaejoong.

Dengan bangga Jaejoong berpikir, Nuna pasti mengatakan Jaejoong sudah dewasa dan keren alih alih gadis itu mengatakan. "Tattoo kucing itu sungguh lucu, siapa yang menggambarnya?"

"Yoochun," Changmin menjawab.

Cukup, Jaejoong membanting buku menu itu begitu keras. "Jongie itu keren bukan menggemaskan." Kedua tanganya menyisir rambutnya kesal. Bibir pemuda itu mencebil sebal.

"Ya, kau keren dengan Tattoo di lenganmu itu, sungguh."Yihan berkata sungguh sungguh sampai amarah Jaejoong benar benar reda.

" Hanya Yihan Hyung yang baik kepada Jongie."ia melirik Ahra dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum cetah dan Jaejoong ingin sekali mengigit jari gadis itu.

Menarik Kursi untuk Ahra dan duduk di sisi gadis itu Yihan berkata."Kami hanya ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa kami sudah betunangan." Ahra menunjukan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Lulusan nanti aku akan mengajak Ahra untuk tinggal di Jepang, untuk itulah kami mangundang kalian makan malam, adik adikku yang ...keren. Lusa aku akan kembali ke Jepang." Yihan tersenyum kearahnya.

Jaejoong bersorak bahagia, mengabaikan sekeliling yang menatap mereka penuh minat dan sebagian terganggu.

"Oh, aku ingin menyumbang lagu untuk kalian." Yoochun melihat piano di sisi lain restoran ketika mereka masuk tadi. Dan beberapa musisi memainkan musik mellow yang membuat suasana terasa menenangkan dengan alunan musik yang mereka bawa.

Jaejoong bangkit pertama diikuti Yoochun dan Changmin yang mengekor pemuda itu untuk maju ke panggung mini yang memang disediakan untuk para tamu yang ingin menyumbang lagu. Yoochun duduk di belakang piano dan Changmin duduk disisinya.

"Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita bernyanyi bersama." Jemari kedua pemuda itu menekan tut tut piano itu untuk pemanasan.

Jaejoong mengambil tempatnya sebagai vocal utama. "Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu beruang dan keluarga beruang."Ujarnya penuh antusias.

"Tidak, kau akan mempermalukan kami dengan Dance beruangmu yang memalukan itu." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Itu Dance yang lucu kau tau, kita pernah menyanyikan itu bersama dan penonton menyukainya, bersorak senang untuk kita."

Sorot mata Changmin menatap Jaejoong menusuk seperti belati. "Saat kita kelas enam, acara kelulusan sekolah kalau kau menganggap itu kebanggaan," ujarnya, menimbulkan gerutuan dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Kapan kalian akan mulai bernyanyi," Yihan berteriak dari tempat duduknya. Mereka berdua bertepuk tangan memberi semangat.

Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali memainkan lagu yang disukai Jaejoong. Yoochun memulai diikuti jari Changmin menekan tut sebelahnya, pemuda itu memiringkan tubuhnya dan berbisik."Semoga Jaejoong tidak berjoget ala beruang madu itu." Yoochun terkekeh mendengar keluhan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Yunho memerhatikan Jaejoong dari pintu kaca sisi lain restoran . Masalah di hotel telah ia selesaikan dengan cepat karena ia berniat menemui Jaejoong setelah ini, ia sendiri tidak berniat makan malam di hotel keluarganya kalau saja Jihye tidak merengek untuk makan malam bersama sekali kali sebelum pulang.

Yunho sudah berdiri disana cukup lama hanya memperhatikan sang kesayanganya itu mengoceh. Dan ia sadar, Jaejoong yang ia cintai ada disana, bukan Jaejoong yang ia tuntut menjadi anak baik dan lemah lembut yang ia katakan tadi siang di perpustakaan.

"Sebaiknya biarkan dia bersenang senang, aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka dengan kehadiranku disana." Yunho memutar tubuh keluar restoran diikuti Jihye.

"Kau benar Oppa, kehadiranmu mungkin akan membuat suasana mereka sedikit canggung."

~TBC~


	13. Chapter 12

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Seluruh mata menatap kearah ketiga sekawan yang pagi ini datang lebih awal dari biasanya, mereka bertiga berjalan lunglai menaiki tangga lantai satu menuju ke lift dengan wajah di tekuk sedemikian rupa.

Astaga, apakah mereka bertiga salah makan obat pagi ini sampai mereka datang dua puluh menit lebih awal dari jam masuk berbunyi.

Pintu lift terbuka dan bahu ketiga pemuda itu menegag ketika segerombolan murid sudah mendahuli masuk lift dan sudah penuh, Ya Tuhan, mereka benar benar di kutuk mulai pagi ini setelah kemarin bolos sekolah dan tengah malam baru kembali.

Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi ibu tiri Cinderella Kim Heechul, ibu dari Jaejoong itu murka dan ceramah selama dua jam penuh dengan membiarkan Jaejoong berdiri tegak di ruang tamu rumahnya. Berterimakasihlah kepada Sang Ayah karena membujuk ibunya untuk memaafkan Jaejoong sampai akhirnya ia naik kekamarnya dalam kondisi telinga panas dan mengenaskan setelah mendapatkan ceramah panjang lebar selama dua jam full tanpa henti. Jaejoong bertanya tanya apakah tenggorokan ibunya itu tidak sakit?

Kedua sahabatnya itu juga tidak jauh beda menyedihkannya.

"Mommy memotong uang jajanku selama seminggu," Jaejoong mengadu. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke lantai berikutnya. "Untunglah Daddy sudah membujuk Mommy yang tadinya akan memotong uang jajanku selama dua minggu."

"Kau beruntung, aku lebih parah satu minggu tanpa uang saku dan kalau sampai dalam minggu ini aku melanggar apapun di sekolahan, Ayahku akan memotong uang jajan selama satu bulan."Yoochun berujar.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun melirik Changmin yang berjalan paling belakang. "Dan kau min, apa hukumanmu?"

Langkah kaki Changmin terhenti, pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela entah apa yang ia lihat diluar sana.

Jaejoong turun beberapa anak tangga dan merangkul bahunya. "Aku akan menyerahkan sisa uang jajanku kalau kau juga mengalami hal yang sama."

Changmin tahu kedua sahabatnya itu memang yang terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. "Aku akan dipindahkan ke Asrama. Mungkin di Jepang atau Australia,,, entahlah." pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku terlalu marah dan meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahku sebelum ia selesai melampiaskan amarahnya kemaren malam."

Ya Tuhan, ini lebih dari parah, tetapi benar benar gawat. Ketiganya hanya melempar tatapan ngeri satu sama lain." Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita tidak membuat ulah, Daddy menyuruhku membantu di kantor tiap liburan dan mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan kalian selama hukuman ini berlangsung sepanjang liburan akhir pekan." Jaejoong memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kurasa aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, mungkin dengan menghabiskan hari libur di kantor Ayahku dia akan memaafkanku dan melupakan hukuman itu."

"Jaejoongie ..."

Yoochun menegang mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu memanggil nama Jaejoong. Dan benar saja Junsu muncul dari pintu lantai berikutnya. "Aku dengar kalian berangkat lebih awal hari ini. Oh, aku sangat senang dengan begitu aku akan memiliki waktu lenih banya untuk bermain denganmu." Junsu mengekor ketiga sahabat itu masuk kekelas mereka.

Ketiga sahabat itu akhirnya sampai dikelas yang sudah rame. Jaejoong melempar tubuhnya di bangku dan menaruh kepalanya yang berat di atas tasnya di meja. "Pergilah ke kelasmu Junchan. Aku tidak ingin bermain, ngobrol atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin jadi anak baik hari ini." Jaejoong melambaikan tanganya mengusir Junsu.

Ketika Junsu akan menjawab Yoochun mendahuluinya. "Kami mendapat hukuman dan kami akan menjadi anak yang tenang selama seminggu ini Junsu, jadi pergilah karena jam istirahat kami akan tetap disini sampai kau kesini dan kami tidak akan kabur meninggalkanmu." Bibir pemuda cantik itu mengerucut.

Apakah ia mudah di bujuk, hey ia adalah Kim Junsu. "Seharusnya kalian mengajakku membolos kemaren, pasti seru karena aku belum pernah membolos sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja seru, "Jaejoong memotong. "Hanya saja aku tidak berniat menambah anak buahku, semakin banyak semakin susah di atur sudah cukup dua anak buah yang mebuat kepalaku pusing dan menguras dompetku."

Mengabaikan ocehan Jaejoong Yoochun duduk di sebelah kiri Jaejoong dan Changmin di belakang Jaejoong. Tidak pernah mereka datang sepagi ini sebelumnya dalam keadaan segawat apapun, seingat Changmin hanya sekali ketika penerimaan murib baru di Shinki.

Celotehan yang tadinya rame tiba tiba berubah menjadi kelas yang tenang, Jaejoong mengangkat kepala dan menemukan semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda beda. Junsu yang duduk di bangku di depan Jaejoong harus rela bangun ketika sang pemilik bangku datang.

Gadis bertubuh kecil bernama Kim Ga Eun, " Maaf, Kau anak baru disini?" Bangun dari duduknya Junsu menatap Ga Eun dengan tatapan memuja seperti biasanya. Dasar anak polos yang bahkan kepolosanya melebihi Jaejoong.

Changmin ingin sekali memukul kepala Junsu karena bocah itu mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Ga Eun, apa Junsu benar benar tidak tahu tentang masalah kemarin di perpustakaan, ataukan anak itu belum mendengar gosipnya.

Yoochun mendahului Changmin dan berkata. "Kau, Junsu, kalau mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol maka kau tidak boleh berteman lagi dengan kami." Seluruh kepala di dalam kelas itu mengangguk kecuali Jaejoong.

"Mengapa?"

"Kalau masih bertanya alasanya, kau juga tidak boleh masuk kekelas ini selama kami bertiga masih menjadi murid di kelas ini"

Mata Junsu terbelalak ngeri. Tuhan, Apakah ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Yoohun marah atau yang lainya. Pemuda itu tertunduk lesu merasa bersalah, "Baiklah." pemuda itu berlari keluar kelas dan Jaejoong melihat kedua mata Junsu sudah memerah ingin menangis.

Ya, Tuhan, "Kau sudah keterlaluan Yoochun, Junsu anak baik dan hanya ingin berteman dengan Ga Eun," Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari menyusul junsu keluar kelas.

Kim Ga Eun yang merasa Yoochun sudah menakut nakuti penggemar barunya itu terlihat tidak menyukai kata kata pria itu. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang menantangnya.

"Dengar Park Yoochun, siapapun yang dekat denganku kau tidak berhak menakuti mereka agar menjauh dariku." Tanganya mengibaskan rambut panjangnya kebelakang Pundak dengan nada angkuh

Mengabaikan gadis itu Yoochun tertawa aneh. Ya Tuhan, apa gadis itu berpikir jika dirinya begitu cantik sampai banyak pria yang mengejar ngejarnya termasuk dirinya.

Ia bangkit, kursinya berderit ngeri ketika ia berdiri dengan tatapan yang belum pernah di lihat seluruh isi kelas sebelum saat ini tercetak di wajah tampan pemuda casanova itu. "Dengar Ga Eun, siapapun yang mendekatimu aku tidak peduli, tetapi kalau kau menyakiti Jaejoong, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu tidak perduli kau seorang perempuan atau bukan."

Changmin ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Yoochun keluar kelas." Apa kita akan pindah kelas." Changmin sengaja berbicara keras sebelum dia benar benar keluar dari dalam kelas mengikuti Yoochun. Dan mereka berdua berdiri di samping pintu untuk mendengarkan ereksi terhadap kata katanya.

"Kami dengar kau menyukai Yunho?" Salah satu murid perempuan bertanya.

Dengan mada angkuh yang sama Ga Eun menjawab. "Tentu saja, Yunho tampan dan jangan katakan padaku kalau kalian semua tidak menyukai Yunho. Kalian hanya munafik karena Yunho memilih akrab denganku."

"Yunho milik Jaejoong." Satu lagi gadis berkata.

"Mereka baru pacaran dan Yunho masih milik bersama, kalian hanya iri denganku karena aku lebih cantik dari kalian." suara Gadis itu terdengar saangat percaya diri.

Gadis yang sebangku dengan Ga Eun melempar tasnya sendiri kemeja paling belakang." aku tidak ingin satu tempat duduk denganmu, lebih baik aku duduk dibelakang." Gadis itu benar benar beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa dengan Kalian, kenapa kalian membela Jaejoong, pemuda kecentilan yang cengeng itu, dia sudah putus dengan Yunho dan aku mendengar sendiri Yunho mengatakan itu kemaren di perputakaan."

" Kalau ketiga sahabat itu sampai pindah kelas kami tidak akan memaafkanmu, Kim Ga Eun." Seorang murid laki laki berkata murka.

Changmin dan Yoochun saling menatap dengan mata terbelalak. Ya Tuhan, gadis itu benar benar mengerikan. Dan apakah benar Pasangan populer YunJae telah putus?

.

.

.

Yunho merasa semua orang terus mengamatinya sejak ia turun dari mobil di tempat parkir bahkan sampai seorang anak kutu buku yang terkenal mengabaikan apapun dikeselilingnya jugs meliriknya dengan tatapan mencemoh.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudab ia lakukan? Seingat Yunho ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan ini masih cukup pagi untuk gosip apapun di sekolah pagi ini.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di sisi papan mading ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pengumuman yang menyebutkan namanya dengan huruf yang begitu besar. Yunho menarik kertas itu dan meremasnya kasar.

Brengsek, siapa yang berani menulis gosip tentang kemaren di perpustakaan. Seingatnya tidak ada murid lain disana selain mereka berempat.

Seunghyun berlari seperti orang kesetanan dari ujung koridor sampai di hadapan Yunho diikuti Siwon yang tergopoh gopoh mengikutinya.

"Ya Tuhan, Dude... Aku sarankan kau pulang sekarang juga membolos sehari tidak masalah atau semua murid akan menggantungmu hidup hidup karena kau melukai Kingka mereka." Siwon berkata tanpa titik koma.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?"

Mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya yang terus mengikutinya, Yunho berjalan santai meskipun tatapan tatapan dan aneh meliriknya dengan terang terangan. Belum pernah sebelumnya Yunho merasa dirinya seperti narapidana keji yang akan dihakimi seumur hidup seperti saat ini.

"Kau sudah membaca sendiri di mading, bukan? Kau memutuskan Jaejoong kemaren dan itulah sebabnya Jaejoong membolos." Seunghyun menabrak punggung Yunho ketika pria itu berhenti tiba tiba.

Tubuh tegap Yunho berputar begitu cepat dengan tatapan setajam kuku macan yang siap mencabik cabik kedua sahabatnya itu. "Kami tidak putus dan tidak akan pernah, kau dengar." Suara Yunho menggelegar begitu keras dampai ia yakin seluruh penghuni sekolahan mendengar ucapanya atau lebih terdengar bentakanya.

Astaga, siapa yang menyebarkan gosip konyol seperti itu. "Jaejoong adalah kekasihku, tidak akan aku ijinkan siapapun merebutnya dariku."

Siwon mengerutkan alis penasaran. "Tetapi kami dengar Kau memarahi Jaejoong dan ada orang yang melihat kau membuat Jaejoong menangis, juga Ga Eun mengatakan kalian bertengkar dan putus."

Tuhan, Apakah Jaejoong menangis. Hati Yunho seakan diremas sampai ia sulit bernafas, membayangkan mata yang biasanya bening itu beruraian air mata, Tidak! Jaejoong memang meninggalkanya dengan wajah memerah tetapi tidak menangis...

Tangan Yunho mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri. Apakah ia sedang membela diri karena telah membuat Jaejoong yang manis patah hati.

Tunggu, Yunho menatap Siwon dan Seunghyun bergantian." Siapa itu Ga Eun?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Siwon menatap Yunho ngeri. Hey anak baru itu lumayan cantik untuk diabaikan.

Yunho menggeleng kepala.

"Banyak pasang mata yang melihat gadis itu mengikutimu ke perpustakaan ketika kau mencari Jaejoong."

Ah, Yunho ingat. Gadis bertubuh kecil rambut panjang yang ia sendiri lupa wajahnya seperti apa. "Seingatku aku membentaknya sampai dia ketakutan setelah Jaejoong dan yang lain meninggalkan perpustakaan." Ya benar, ia ingat gadis itu mencegahnya mengganggu Jaejoong Cs dan setelah mereka semua meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri gadis itu mencoba menghiburnya, tetapi ia terlalu marah dan membentak gadis itu.

Yunho ingat, wajah gadis itu merah padam karena ketakutan dan ia meninggalkan gadis bernama Ga Eun itu untuk mencari Jaejoong di kelasnya dan ternyata Jaejoong sudah tidak ada disana bersama tas dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Sialan, jadi Ga Eun berbohong bahwa ia mendengar kau memutuskan Jaejoong."

"Itu hal yang tidak akan pernah aku katakan kepada Jaejoong, Demi Tuhan aku sangat menyayangi Jaejoong lebih besar dari aku menyayangi nyawaku sendiri. Dan kalian tahu itu."

Siwon terkekeh, ini bukan hal yang baru jika ada seseorang gadis yang menyukai Yunho dan bertindak diluar dugaan, hanya saja gadis itu tidak memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia terima dari semua fans YunJae di sekolahan ini.

" Aku harap mereka tidak menyakiti gadis itu,"

"Kau terlalu baik membelanya Siwon, aku tidak punya waktu memikirkan gadis itu semoga saja Yunho bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." Seunghyun melirik Yunho.

"Tentu saja, dan aku harus menemui Kitten terlebih dahulu, sejak kemarin dia selalu menghindariku."

"Dia berada di lapangan kalau kau mencarinya, seingatku dia sedang membujuk Junsu yang menangis..." Siwon terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang patah hati disini dan kenapa Jaejoong harus menenangkan pemuda itu sedangkan dirinya sendiri memiliki masalah yang lebih besar."

Yunho menjawab sambil berjalan. "Karena dia Kim Jaejoong yang selalu bisa membuat suasana hati setiap orang tersenyum, seperti dia tersenyum."

"Ya,,ya ya dan sekarang Jaejoong

Sedang mode buruk sampai sampai aku merasa awan hitam mengelilingi sekolahan ini."

Seunghyun terkekeh mendengar Siwon mengeluh, Demi apa, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar sahabatnya itu mengeluh.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan bulu mata lentiknya beberapa kali, kepalanya dimiringkan sedimikian rupa memperhatikan sekelompok pemuda dari sekolahan lain yang berada di taman sekolah Shinki,

"Apakah kalian tidak tahu jalan kesekolah kalian sampai kalian semua datang kesekolahan Jongie." Pemuda cantik berambut Coklat terang itu berkacak pinggang tidak suka. Hey hey ini daerah kekuasaanya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong berniat menenangkan Junsu karena pemuda itu menangis histeris karena Yoochun, ingatkan Jaejoong untuk mencubit pemuda jidat sexy itu karena menyakiti Junsu yang lucu.

Sampai di taman dirinya malah diseret sedemikian rupa oleh beberapa pemuda berseragam berbeda dengan yang ia kenakan ke sudut lain taman yang lebih sepi.

Junsu, jangan di tanya. Pemuda itu bersembunyi di belakang Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ketakutan, "Jongie siapa mereka?"

"Teman Jongie," Jawaban yang tidak pernah diperkirakan Junsu sebelumnya. Ya Tuhan, dirinya sudah membayangkan diculik di hajar sampai babak pelur sampai mayatnya jadi makanan lumba lumba tetapi TEMAN...?

" Lebih baik aku memanggil Changmin dan Yoochun,"

"Junchan,,, " Junsu sudah melesat melewati setengah taman berlarian ke gedung sekolah. "Anak itu benar benar."

" Younghwa memberitahuku kau mencarinya kemarin," Gdragon pemuda mungil dengan warna rambut berwarna pink itu berkata. "Dengan wajah sedih dan patah hati, Changmin memberitahu Younghwa kau sedang patah hati."

Jaejoong menggeram marah. Oh kedua sahabatnya itu mempermalukan pemimpin mereka yang kuat dan tampan di mata murid lain. "Aku tidak patah hati GD, dan kau ..."

Ia berlari menghampiri GD untuk memainkan rambut pemuda itu yang panjangnya tidak sama. Wajahnya berubah menggemaskan dan menatapnya penuh kagum." Kereeeen, aku juga ingin mewarnai rambutmu maukah kau mewarnai tambutku dengan warna itu." Pemuda cantik itu menghentakan kakinya gemas, jemarinya menarik narik rambut Gd.

Mendorong kening Jaejoong agar pemuda itu mundur Gd berkata." Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jongie."

Ck, sahabatnya itu memang tidak pernah bisa diabaikan. "Sungri bagaimana kabarmu," Ya Tuhan, Dragon benar benar akan mencekik Jaejoong kalau sampai pemuda itu tidak segera memberitahu siapa gerangan orang yang mengganggunya.

"Brak,,," Suara benda jatuh mengalihkan perhatian lima orang yang berada di taman itu.

Jaejoong mendongak mendapati wajah Younghwa muncul di atas dinding pembatas. "Benar perkiraanku kau ada di sini, Gd. Sialan bahkan kau tidak mengajakku bergabung untuk menghajar laki laki yang sudah membuat Jaejoong kita patah hati." Younghwa berhasil melompat dengan indah kererumputan. Diikuti Minggyu dan dua sahabat lainya.

"Ya Tuhan, satpam kita akan kerepotan untuk mengusir kalian semua." Jaejoong menatap mereka ngeri.

" Delapan orang cukup untuk membuat gaduh sekolahan." Gd berujar sambil merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

"Dan besok kita akan bangun di penjara, kita pernah melakukan itu di sekolahanmu."Jaejoong mengingat ingat. Tepatnya setahun yang lalu mereka menerobos sekolah Beika dan berakhir di penjara bersama kelompok Younghwa.

"Sejak kapan kau takut,"

"Sejak aku akan dikirim ke asrama kalau membuat kesalahan lagi, jadi enyahlah kalian dari Shinki." Changmim datang begitu cepat. Ia pikir Jaejoong benar benar dalam bahaya itulah yang dikatakan Junsu padanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian lewat gerbang, masih lama sampai gerbang itu di tutup,"

"Siapa pemuda itu," Younghwa kembali bertanya.

"Kalau kalian tidak juga pergi aku akan menyuruh Kim Jiji untuk mengigit kalian besok."

Kim Jiji...?

Yoochum menggerang. Tuhan, mengapa kucing itu juga bermarga Kim. Dan sejak kapan hewan peliharaan memiliki marga.

"Kucing kecil itu, bahkan gigitanya tidak lebih sakit dari gigitan nyamuk." Younghwa menyesali ucapanya karena delikan mata Jaejoong yang lebar.

"Pulanglah kalian, aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian." Jaejoong memohon dengan wajah memelas yang membuat mereka semua terdiam.

Sepertinya Jaejoong benar benar tidak membutuhkan bantuan mereka. "Baiklah, Jongie kami akan pergi. Kalau sampai pemuda itu mengganggumu lagi ..."

"Kim Jaejoong ulah apa lagi yang kau rencanakan dan yang akan kalian lakukan, dan siapa mereka?"

Suara yang sangat Jaejoong kenal itu menggema dari sisi taman, Tuhan jangan datang jangan Yunho, atau sahabatnya itu akan menghajar pemuda tercintanya itu sampai babak belur.

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut imut. Doa anak nakal sepertinya tidak pernah terkabul. Yunho tidak butuh waktu satu menit untuk menyebrangi taman.

"Hi Yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan melambai.

Kembali kepada teman teman badungnya Jaejoong mendorong mereka untuk pergi lewat pintu gerbang. "Nanti sore kita bertemu di Cafe Kojje,,,"

"Kau tidak akan kemana mana tanpa seijinku, Jongie. Dan aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi"

Jaejoong merutuk kasar, mengapa pahlawan kesiangan itu datang disaat yang tidak ia butuhkan. "Diamlah Jung, atau teman temanku akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur." Jaejoong mendorong Gd, akan tetapi pemuda itu tidak berniat pergi.

"Apakah pemuda itu yang membuatmu patah hati?"

Pemuda yang mereka akui tampan dan gagah, pantas saja kucing nakal mereka menyukainya. "Jung Yunho." Ah,, Gd pernah melihat pemuda itu, kalau tidak salah adiknya Jung Jihye satu sekolahan denganya.

"Menyebalkan aku tidak patah hati." Jaejoong berteriak cukup keras. Teman temanya itu ingin membelanya atau mempermalukanya di hadapan Yunho, Ya Tuhan, kepalanya tiba tiba pening.

Berkacak pinggang dihadapan kedelapan temanya dari sekolahan berbeda beda itu Jaejoong menegaskan denga suara yang tidak terbantahkan. "Aku yang memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yunho, dan aku tidak patah hati."

Tangan Yunho terkepal erat mendengar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimama bisa Jaejoong begitu mudah mengatakan mereka putus. "Aku tidak pernah menyetujui itu dan tidak akan pernah, Kim Jaejoong."

Mata Doo Jaejoong mendelik kearahnya, tidak tahukah ia sedang membantu Yunho untuk lepas dari masalah besar yang mungkin akan merenggut nyawa pemuda tampan itu.

Oh Jaejoong merindukan Yunho, sangat merindukan kekasih tampanya itu setelah dua hari mengabaikanya. Dan seperti biasa Yunho masihlah tampan setiap saat.

"Diamlah Jung, aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu, sekarang pergilah." Jaejoong mendorong teman temanya dengan rasa takut yang tiba tiba muncul. "Kumohon Younghwa bawa Gd pergi."

"Kami bisa menghajarnya sampai dia sekarat, kau tahu? Dan dia tidak akan berani menyakitimu lagi."

Jaejoong menatap ngeri sahabat sahabatnya itu. Ya Tuhan, sekali saja kabulkan lah permintaan anak nakal ini.

Jongie janji akan jadi anak baik dan tidak akan membuat Orang Tua Jongie kebakaran jenggot. Amin.

Doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

~TBC~

Thanks banget yang sudah ngasih tau kesalahan typo dan lainya. juga RCL kalian, maag gx bisa balas satu2

Oh ayolah, Author juga manusia masih banyak kesalahan, klkau Author ini hebat sudah di bukuin ffnya. *plak, mulai nhlantur.


	14. Chapter 13

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Keheningan tercipta setelah Yunho mengatakan apa yang diingankan pria itu. Dan ia mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari banyaknya pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Yang ada di dalam pandanganya hanya Jaejoong dan ia harus berusaha menenangkan kucing manisnya itu agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Seandainya Yunho tahu segalanya akan menjadi serumit ini, ia bersumpah tidak akan membuat Jaejoong marah, atau membentaknya atau bahkan menuntut. Yunho akan menekan kemarahan dirinya sendiri mulai saat ini agar tidak melukai hati kekasihnya yang rapuh.

Merendahkan suaranya untuk membujuk Jaejoong, Yunho sengaja meraih jemari kekasihnya dan meremasnya lembut. "Aku minta maaf Kitten, kita perlu bicara hanya berdua."

"Dan siapa yang mengijinkanmu boleh menyentuhnya,"Changmin menarik lengan Jaejoong sampai tubuh pemuda cantik itu mundur dan membentur dadanya.

"Dengar, masalah ini bermula dari kami berdua biarkan kami menyelesaikanya sendiri tanpa bantuan kalian," Yunho menahan kemarahanya sedemikian rupa dan sebisanya. Ia mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri jika kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kitten, ku mohon ..." Yunho menatap tangan Younghwa yang menahan dadanya untuk tidak melangkah maju.

"Jongie sudah mengatakanya dengan jelas, kau bukan lagi kekasihnya."

Cukup sudah kesabaran Yunho di uji. Kepalan tanganya mendarat di wajah Younghwa tanpa mereka perkirakan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu terjerembab ke tanah. Dan sebuah bogem mendarat di wajah Yunho, ia mundur beberapa langkah, Gdragon lah yang mendaratkan pukulan itu.

Yunho maju untuk membalas akan tetapi Jaejoong sudah berdiri di hadapan Gdragon untuk menghalanginya, "Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, Yunho, "Jaejoong menekan kata katanya begitu menyakinkan. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidupku."

Genggaman tangan Yunho melonggar perlahan, Ya Tuhan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak membawa teman temanmu kesini untuk mencari masalah. Dan kau benar benar kekanak kanakan mengandalkan bantuan mereka ketika kau sendiri tidak mampu ..." Yunho mengigit lidahnya.

Wajah Jaejoong merah padam karena menahan marah dan juga ... Jangan! Jangan menangis.

"Jaejongie maafkan aku,,,"

"Jangan sentuh Jongie," Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya kemudian mendaratkan satu bogem kewajah Yunho dan sialnya tepat di tempat yang sama seperti tinju yang Dragon berikan padanya, dan pukulan kedua kalinya terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Aku membencimu Yunho."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang berlari menerobos taman kegedung sekolah. Ia sudah akan mengejarnya sebelum seseorang menyerangnya dan ia terjerembab di tanah dengan Junsu di atas tubuhnya dan memukulnya membabi buta.

Astaga, Junsu yang menggemaskan menghajar Yunho.

Yoochun dan Changmin menarik Junsu dari atas tubuh Yunho. "Sudah Junsu, kau tidak usah menghajarnya lagi mereka akan melakukanya." Changmin menatap Geng Younghwa dan Gdragon.

"Aku pikir bukan ide yang bagus Chwang, kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak mencari gara gara atau kau akan dikirim keasrama."

"Aku lebih menyukai asrama ketimbang melihat Jaejoong menangis, bodoh." ia membenatak Yoochun. Dan Yoochun berpikir mungkin mereka bertiga bisa masuk ke asrama yang sama.

"Sial, satpam itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat."GD dan yang lain menyebar untuk lari keluar pagar.

Begitu juga Changmin dan Yoochun, kalau sampai mereka dikenali akan gawat. Dan ternyata Yunho juga mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Mereka berlari menuju arah gudang,"Kenapa kau juga kabur, kau bisa mengatakan kepada kepala sekolah dan membiarkan kami terkena hukuman."

"Dan membiarkan Jaejoong lebih membenciku dari sebelumnya." Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa mereka sudah aman dari kejaran satpam sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi terhadap Jaejoong akhir akhir ini," Ia duduk di tangga paling bawah gudang. "Jaejoong menjadi tertutup sejak dia mengenalmu, dan sialan kau." Yoochun menerjang Yunho sampai tubuh pemuda itu membentur tembok dengan suara yang begitu keras. "Aku akan memotong lidahmu kalau kau tak menjaga kata katamu, kau menyakiti Jaejoong sekali lagi."

Changmin melongo melihat kemarahanYoochun yang bisa dibilang langka. Demi apa, pemuda itu tidak pernah marah apalagi sampai ingin menghajar seseorang seperti yang terjadi pada Yoochun yang berdiri di hadapanya saat ini, tetapi ia memaklumi kemarahan Yoochun dan kehilangan kendali karena dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau saja Jaejoong GD dan Junsu tidak menghajar Yunho sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah, Yoochun. Kita harus menemukan Jaejoong sebelum ..." Ia mengumpat Bell berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat. "... bell masuk berbunyi." ia menambahkan dengan lelah.

"Aku akan mencari Jaejoong dan memastikan dia baik baik saja, katakan kepada Guru, bahwa Jaejoong tidak enak badan,"Yunho berlari menjauh setelah berhasil mendorong Yoochun dari hadapanya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Yoochun." Junsu bertanya.

"Masuk ke kelas dan mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Yunho." Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar keluar gudang. "Kita juga harus memberikan Yunho kesempatan, karena entah mengapa aku merasa Jaejoong merancanakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa?" Ia berhenti untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. "Kalian tahu?"

Junsu menggeleng, dan Changmin mengedikan bahu tak acuh. "Kau benar, tidak ada salahnya kita memberi mereka kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

.

.

.

Seluruh sudut sekolah sudah Yunho telusuri dari atap sampai gudang, bahkan ia harus mengendap endap dari pintu kelas ke kelas lain agar tidak tertangkap basah oleh guru dan ia masih tidak menemukan Jaejoong dimana mana. Pemuda itu seakan lenyap di telan bumi atau ...

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Apakah Jaejoong pergi bersama pemuda pemuda brandal dari sekolahan lain itu?

Ya Tuhan jangan sampai.

Yunho memasuki kantin, tempat terakhir yang belum ia telusuri meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin Jaejoong akan bersembunyi disini ia harus memastikanya sebelum mencari Jaejoong di luar sekolahan, namun kantin masih kosong hanya terdengar suara suara dari arah dapur kantin.

Yunho sudah akan berbalik ketika telingnya menangkap suara kekehan kecil yang tidak asing di telinganya terdengar dari arah dapur. Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti untuk mendengarkan suara itu dan lagi, suara itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Yunho mengayunkan langkahnya kepintu dan mengintip. Jaejoong disana dengan wajah bernoda tepung dan tangannya memegang sebuah sendok adonan. Pamuda itu terkekeh lagi ketika sang koki pembuat roti itu menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu.

Menghela nafasnya lelah ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dan semua mata para Chef yang sibuk memasak menatapnya. "Ah, kita kedatangan tamu lain, apakah kau juga di keluarkan dari kelas karena lupa tidak membawa buku pelajaranmu." Dan Yunho tahu, itulah alasan yang Jaejoong katakan agar pemuda itu dibiarkan membantu mereka disini.

Melenggang masuk Yunho menghampiri meja yang penuh dengan adonan entah apa itu. Ia menghela nafas, setidaknya Jaejoong tidak kabur bersama berandalan lainya."Iya, dan kau Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja membuat roti, Paman Jo selalu memberiku roti pertama yang keluar dari oven setiap kali aku membantunya." Jaejoong mengatakan itu dengan bangga, dan Yunho merasa hatinya menghangat melihat senyuman yang pemuda itu berikan kepada pria tua yang di panggilnya Paman Jo.

"Jadi, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau kesini?"

"Ketiga kalinya dalam enam bulan terakhir,"paman Jo menjawab, "Terakhir kali kau bersama kedua sahabatmu itu, siapa namanya?"

"Yoochun dan Changmin."

"Ah, iya. Dan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menghabiskan kue pertama paman yang keluar dari oven." seluruh orang yang sibuk membuat adonan dan masakan lainya tertawa mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Astaga, Yunho merasa dirinya sangatlah kejam telah membuat Jaejoong menderita selama dua hari tetakhir ini.

Meskipun awalnya Jaejoong menolak kehadiran Yunho, akhirnya pria itu mengabaikanya setelah tidak berhasil mengusir Yunho dari dapur Kantin. Meskipun pemuda itu tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan mengabaikan gurauan Yunho.

Ketika jam istirahat sudah akan selesai Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari dapur kantin dengan sekantong penuh roti hangat yang derikan paman Jo untuk mereka dan dua botol minuman yang Yunho beli, mereka duduk di atap sekolah yang panas. Syukurlah matahari tidak bersinar terlalu terik sehingga Yunho tidak perlu menghawatirkan kulit Jaejoong yang sensitif.

"Kalian sering kemari," Yunho bertanya ketika ia menutup pintu yang menuju atap gedung.

Jaejoong masih mengabaikanya. Pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari sela sela tumpukan barang yang sudah tidak digunakan, dan Yunho tahu mereka sering kemari.

Jaejoong sibuk menggelar tikar yang ia ambil dari tumpukan barang dan mengeluarkan sebuah tenda kecil yang entah dari mana bisa ada disana.

Seakan tahu dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala Yunho Jaejoong menjawab. "Changmin yang membawa ini ketika suatu malam kami kesini di malam tahun baru, ah tahun lalu dan kami tidur semalam disini."

"Oh." Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk membuka tenda itu dan mereka berteduh di dalamnya, setidaknya itu bisa membuat mereka lebih nyaman dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Sepetinya akan hujan" Jaejoong mendongak menatap langit yang mendung. "Langit semendung hatiku." Ia bergumam tidak jelas dan Yunho bersyukur Jaejoong tidak mengusirnya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf,"

Mata Jaejoong beralih menatapnya dengan mata bening pemuda itu. Yunho melanjutkan. "Tidak seharusnya aku menuntutmu berubah menjadi anak baik, atau mengubah kebiasaanmu yang suka berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatmu, hanya saja aku cemburu."

Penyataan Yunho mengejutkan Jaejoong. "Mereka sahabatku Yunho,"

"Ya dan kau lebih sering bersama mereka ketimbang bersama kekasihmu ini." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong kedalam genggamanya.

"Jangan mengatakan kita putus, dan jangan pernah mengatakan kau membenciku, Mungil," Menarik tangan Jaejoong ke bibirnya Yunho mendaratkan ciuman di jari jari lentik Jaejoong. Mengagumi keindahan jari jari kekasihnya itu.

"Kau yang mengatakan tidak menginginkanku, aku nakal dan biang masalah sulit di atur dan,,," Bibir Yunho membungkam bibir Jaejoong agar pemuda itu tidak lagi mengoceh, dan tentu saja Jaejoong terdiam menatapnya terkejut dengan mata besarnya yang terbelalak semakin lebar.

"Aku minta maaf, Kitten. Waktu itu aku terlalu marah dan tidak dapat mengontrol kata kataku,"

"Dan juga tadi, kau mengatakan aku cengeng dan lemah karena memerlukan mereka untuk menghajarmu." Yunho terkekeh kemudian menarik Jaejoong semakin dekat untuk memeluknya. Ya Tuhan. Ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam saat Yunho memeluknya namun tidak berniat membalas pelukan pria itu.

"Kau sudah membuktikan kalau kata kataku salah karena kau sudah menghajarku." Mendorong tubuh kekasihnya menjauh Yunho menunjukan luka lebam yang sudah mulai terlihat membiru di ujung matanya. "Kau berhasil menghajarku tanpa memerlukan bantuan siapapun."

Oh Tuhan, tangan Jaejoong membekap mulutnya. "Yunho maafkan aku, apakah itu sakit? Perlukah kita ke dokter?"

"Tidak perlu." kembali Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya. "Kita baikan, jangan marah lagi, karena aku tidak bisa jauh dan diabaikan olehmu lebih lama lagi, mungil." pelukan Yunho semakin erat. "Kau tahu, dua hari ini aku selalu memikirkan kata kataku dan aku sadar aku salah." Menarik diri Yunho menyatukan kening mereka, mata musangnya menatap kedalam bola mata Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya merasa damai hanya dengan menatap mata indah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku benar benar mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong yang nakal bandel dan suka mencari masalah. Jadi kita baikan, tidak ada lagi kata putus, sekarang besok dan selamanya."

"Aku akan memutuskanmu kalau kau membuatku marah dan mengatakan aku cengeng dan aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan anak baru itu."

Yunho tercenggang. Astaga! Apakah Jaejoong cemburu?

Tawa Yunho menggema di atap gedung . "Kau sudah merebut jantung hatiku dan aku akan mati kalau jauh darimu dan kau juga menggenggam jantungku erat erat apakah kau akan membiarkan Jantungku direbut oleh anak baru itu, siapa namanya?

"Ga Eun."

"Ya, Ga Eun."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Sudah cukup! Yunho tidak butuh kata kata lain lagi dan ia kembali membawa Jaejoong kedalam ciuman panjang yang tidak akan pernah Jaejoong lupakan.

Jaejoong memasrahkan dirinya kepada Yunho membiarkan kekasihnya itu menciumnya sedemikian rupa sampai mereka puas dan Jaejoong tersenyum menyerigai saat Yunho menciumnya semakin dalam dan menuntut.

Yunho adalah miliknya. Titik.

Siapapun tidak akan ia biarkan untuk menyentuh miliknya bahkan menyentuh lengan Yunho sekalipun, dan Jaejoong akan meminta bayaran atas itu kepada Kim Ga Eun karena telah berani mengganggu milik Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan,"Ga Eun terkejut ketika segerombol murit perempuan mendorong dan mendesaknya menjauh dari kantin, tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama teman temanya.

Akan tetapi sejak pagi mereka menghindarinya dan mengabaikan Ga Eun ketika ia mengajak mereka untuk makam siang bersama. Semua orang menatapnya sinis dengan cebilan bibir yang mirip bibir ikan.

Segerombolan gadis itu tidak memerlukan tempat sepi untuk mengingatkan Ga Eun karena semua murit yang lewat mengabaikan mereka seakan mereka kasat mata dan tak menghiraukan ratapan minta tolong Ga Eun.

"Kalian tahu siapa aku?" Teriaknya di lorong yang lumayan jauh dari kantin.

Hey kesembilan Gomiho yang diberikan nama untuk kesembilan anak geng Jessica itu tidak akan mencari masalah dengan menyudutkan gadis manja itu di kantin, dimana para Guru bisa datang kesana kapan saja.

"Ya ,ya kami tahu."

"Kim Ga Eun anak pengusaha kaya yang tidak lebih kaya dari keluarga Jaejoong kita yang manis." Alis Ga Eun melengkung pasrah, ia pikir Jaejoong adalah anak keluarga biasa yang bisa ditindas untuk meninggalkan Yunho, sepertinya ia salah seandainya meminta bantuan atas nama keluarga Kim Kakeknya.

"Kami tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Ga Eun, kau salah jika mengandalkan keluargamu atau kakekmu yang baru pindah untuk melawan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Jadi, mereka semua tau siapa dirinya dan tidak takut kepadanya. "Kau melupakan sekolahan kita sekolah elit yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh anak keluarga berada dan keluarga Choi Siwon yang palin kaya, Yunho kedua."

Yuri menggeram. "Untuk apa kau menyebutkan keluarga terkaya Yoona, kita tidak membutuhkan nama keluarga untuk menghajar gadis manja ini."

"Tidak, kita tidak akan menghajarnya, itu hanya akan membuat tangan kita kotor." Jessica bersandar santai di dinding sambil meniup niup jemarinya yang lentik. "Kita hanya akan memberi tahu dia apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia berani mengganggu pasangan Yunjae kita yang tersayang."

Ah, Ga Eun mengerti sekarang. "Jadi Jaejoong tidak berani memeberitahuku sendiri dan menyuruh kalian untuk memberitahuku, dasar pecundang."

"Tarik kata katamu," Sunny mendorong bahu Ga Eun sampai punggung gadis itu membentur tembok sampai menimbulkan suara yang begitu keras.

"Aku peringatkan kau Ga Eun sunbae yang manis, aku tidak ingin mengotori guntingku dengan rambut mu jadi jauhkan tubuhmu dari pasangan Yunjae kita."

Mata Ga Eun mendelik lebar. Jemarinya menyentuh ujung ujung rambut panjangnya dengan ngeri.

Yuri menyenggol lengan yang lain sampai ia mendapatkan semua perhatian mereka. "Ada apa Yuri." Yoona memutar tubuh diikuti yang lain.

Mata mereka berbinar bahagia melihat pasangan Yunjae mereka berjalan mendekat sambil berpegangan tangan, sesekali Yunho menggoda Jaejoong sampai wajah kucing nakal itu merona. Oh, mereka sudah baikan ternyata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, para Gomiho yang manis." Tanya Jaejoong, suaranya begitu manis sampai membuat sembilan gadis itu meleleh di buatnya.

"Jongie Sunbae, kalian sudah baikan." Salah satu dari sembilan gadis itu bertanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk malu malu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Yunho." So sweeeeet." Sembilan gadis itu berteriak serempak melihat kemanjaan Kingka mereka yang semakin menggemaskan.

Ketika manik matanya melihat Ga Eun senyuman di bibir manis Jaejoong lenyap, jemarinya menggenggan jemari Yunho semakin erat. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu menatap kekasihnya itu khawatir. "Ada apa Kitten?"

Dengan tatapan ngeri yang dibuat buat sedemikian rupa ia menatap lurus kearah Ga Eun, Yunho menyadari keberadaan gadis itu, iapun menggeryit. Astaga apa yang akan di lakukan Jessica cs kepada gadis malang itu. "Kalian tidak melukai Ga Eun, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab mereka serempak sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangan mereka, meskipun Yunho tahu mereka berbohong ia mengabaikan kenyataan itu.

Mendengar Yunho membelanya Ga Eun tersenyum senang, semangatnya kembali berkobar. Dan ia menerobos kerumunan itu untuk berdiri tepat dihadapan Yunho.

Yunho mundur seketika saat gadis itu akan menyentuh lenganya. Kekecewaan gadis itu terlihat nyata, dan kesembilan gomiho itu tertawa bahagia tanpa di tutup tutupi.

Yunho mengeratkan jemarinya untuk menggem jemari Jaejoong ketika merasakan Jaejoong akan melepaskan tanganya. "Tenanglah Kitten," Tangan besarnya mengusap rambutnya penuh sayang.

Kepada Jaejoong ia berkata. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kesembilan Gomiho yang manis ini,,," ia melirik Jessica Cs dan mereka membalas tersenyum manis kearahnya." ,,,mendapat hukuman karena kita, apa kau akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti Ga Eun sampai mereka mendapat hukuman."

Jaejoong menggeleng imut." Tentu saja tidak, Bear. Mereka gadis manis aku tidak rela mereka dihukum demi membela Jongie. Kita masihlah pasangan terkeren di Sekolahan ini, jadi tidak usah membalas dendam."

Ya Tuhan, mengapa Jaejoong harus mengatakan itu dengan nada merajuk yang menggemaskan. Meskipun Yunho tahu Jaejoongnya itu sedikit menambah ekspresi untuk meyakinkan ucapanya tetap saja ia tersenyum.

Yunho sengaja mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong di hadapan para gadis yang menjerit histeris karena ulahnya itu. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan kepada mereka kalau Jaejoong adalah miliknya mutlak, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Yunho berbalik menatap Ga Eun. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar, itu hanya membuatmu akan jadi sasaran keusilan murit yang lain." Dan Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong yang malu malu Jiji semakin dekat kemudian meninggalkan mereka semua.

Yunho terkekeh saat Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahunya. "Ya Tuhan, kau akan membunuhku dengan tingkahmu yang menggemaskan ini Kitten."

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong mencubit perut Yunho yang keras." Jongie tidak akan membunuhmu, Bear." Ia mencebilkan bibirnya.

Ketika mereka memasuki kelas Jaejoong, semua mata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda beda. Mereka berhenti di bangku Jaejoong dengan Yunho duduk di meja. "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan minggu ini,"

"Kencan." Junsu berteriak dari arah pintu diikuti Yoochun dan Changmin di belakangnya. Mereka melenggang masuk. "Jongie boleh aku ikut," Kaki Junsu menghentak hentak penuh semangat.

"Maaf Yunho, Jongie sudah janji akan membantu Daddy di kantor, banyak yang lembur jadi untuk membayar atas kenakalan Jongie, Daddy meminta ku untuk membantu Daddy di kantor."

"Benarkah." Yunho sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, namun ia tetap tersenyum. "Baiklah, siangnya aku akan menjengukmu dan membawakan makan siang untukmu juga Paman, Kim, aku akan memesan langsung dari restoran bintang lima khusus untukmu."

"Bolehkan kami ikut." Junsu menatap Yunho penuh harap. "Yunho-a ayolah tadi aku sudah membantumu memberitahu Guru kita dan kau harus ..."

"Baiklah." Yunho menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya ia harus merelakan acara mereka di ganggu oleh ketiga sahabat mereka itu.

"Aku juga ikut," Changmin merasa tergoda dengan bekal yang di janjikan Yunho, ia menyenggol Yoochun. "Kau juga ikut kan, Yoochun."

Pemuda itu mau tak mau mengangguk setelah mendapat lirikan maut dari Changmin.

~TBC~

Sudah saatnya ff ini tau mau dua atau tiga chap lagi masih mikir endingnya mau kaya apa.

Semakin lama akan kehilangan fell baca kalau ceritanya hanya tentang kekonyolan Jaejoong cs. Secara Author sendiri tidak suka ff terlalu panjang, ceritanya pasti muter muter.

Kamsahamnida sudah jadi pembaca setia, jangan lupa baca Ff Sulis lainya.


	15. Chapter 14

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

 **WARNING**

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu berwarna hitam itu menendang nendang kerikil kecil yang dilewatinya. Suara nyanyian sahut menyahut dari dua suara merdu pemuda cantik yang berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil menyusuri gang kecil yang terlihat senggang itu menjadi pemandangan berbeda bagi para penghuni rumah kumuh di salah satu sudut jalan setapak menghuni berkampungan daerah pinggiran sungai Han.

Belum pernah sebelumnya Jaejoong melewati jalan sempit yang penuh dengan kecoa tikus dan bau seperti saat ini,dan ternyata masih ada tempat kumuh seperti ini di sekeliking kota Seoul.

Jaejoong kembali mengeraskan suaranya sampai membuat Junsu berhenti bernyanyi dan menatapnya heran, "Kau bernyanyi terlalu tinggi Jongie." Pria cantik itu melapaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong untuk berkacak pinggang mendelik kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya kaget dengan kecoa yang hampir aku injak."

"Kecoa ..." Kim Junsu menjerit histeris, oh ia sangat takut dengan hewan kecil hitam berbulu itu. "Dimana dimana ..." Pemuda itu melompat lompat histeris sampai tiga pemuda lain dibelakang mereka menghela nafas jengah.

"Sudah pergi." Jaejoong berkata santai. Dan kembali berjalan. "Untung bukan kau yang hampir menginjaknya, dan ngomong ngomong Changmin kita belok kemana?" Pemuda itu berhenti di salah satu gang yang berbelok kekiri dan kekanan.

"Kanan."

"Kiri."

Jaejoong mendelik garang kearah dua sahabatnya itu. "Jangan katakan padaku kalian tidak tahu jalan."

Keduanya mengedikkan bahu pasrah. "Siapa yang mengatakan memotong jalan lewat perkampungan akan lebih menghemat waktu untuk kembali kerumah." Yoochun berkata tanpa dosa.

"Dan siapa yang tidak mau menyusuri jalan raya yang panas padahal sekatang sudah sore hari atau naik bus, karena mobil kita mogok." Changmin menambahkan.

Jaejoong yang merasa disudutkan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu menatap Yunho garang, seakan pemuda itulah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan yang mereka alami. " Ini salahmu, Bear. Mobilmu tidak berguna, percuma kau membeli benda itu mahal kalau hanya untuk ditumpangi dan macet dijalan." Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang.

Ya Tuhan, kekasihnya itu benar benar tidak sedikitpun merasa bersalah atas keputusanya sendiri yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat, yang memilih jalan kaki dari pada menunggu mobil lewat atau bis. "Kita harus oleh raga, kau tidak lihat perutmu itu semakin buncit dasar beruang gendut." kata Jaejoong.

Ya Tuhan, bahkan Yunho sedikitpun tidak merasa kalau dirinya bertambah gendut sedikitpun. "Aku tidak pernah mengurus mobilku Jongie, dan siapa sangka kalau mobil itu akan kehabisan oli dan karena akhir akhir ini aku sering mengendarainya dan beberapa hari lalu aku keliling Seoul untuk mencarimu yang entah menghilang kemana karena marah kepadaku."

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berdebat. "Junsu berdiri paling depan di antara dua tikungan, menengok kekiri dan kekanan. Tingginya rumah kumuh itu membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat ujung lain gang sempit.

"Kita bisa bertanya kepada seseorang." Di tempat seperti ini, dan mereka tidak yakin akan ada orang baik yang menolong mereka.

Yunho sendiri ngeri membayangkan orang jahat atau siapapun yang akan menghalangi jalan mereka. Ia sering mengalaminya ketika tinggal di london dulu. Hampir di setiap sudut kota yang sepi disanalah para penjahat atau pencopet berada.

"Kita pisah." Usul Changmin.

"Tidak." Yunho berkata cepat. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika langit gelap, akan lebih baik jika kita tetap bersama."Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong untuk meraih tangan kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong merona. Astaga, ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menggenggam tanganya."Kurasa kau benar Bear, aku tidak mau terdampar disini lebih lama, Mommy pasti menghawatirkanku karena belum juga sampai rumah."

"Kau lupa, aku sudah mengatakan kepada Bibi Heechul bahwa aku akan mengantarmu pulang, jadi mereka tidak akan khawatir."

Mereka kembali terus berjalan maju tanpa lelah dan beberapa kali menemui jalan buntu yang mengharuskan mereka memutar jalan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu di Incheon masih ada tempat seperti ini. "Kelima pemuda itu bersandar untuk mengistirahatkan kaki mereka dan hari sudah hampir gelap.

"Lakukan sesuatu Bear." Jaejoong merengek.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan dan Handphoneku ketinggalan di mobil." dan begitu juga yang lain. Oh sial, hari sudah akan gelap dan mereka tidak melihat seorangpun di sekitar sini.

"Sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada orang itu," Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong. "Tunggu disini bersama yang lain dan jangan kemana mana."

Jaejoong mengamati sekeliling. Tempat itu lembab dan dingin juga bau belum pernah Jaejoong melihat tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Tiba tiba ia merasa sesuatu bergerak di belakang celananya, sontak ia berbalik dan menemukan anak kecil berusaha merogoh kantongnya.

Merasa takut karena aksinya ketahuan, anak laki laki sekitar berumur delapan tahun itu mencoba kabur, namun Jaejoong berhasil menarik kerah baju belakang anak tersebut."Tunggu," Ia berseru.

Anak itu terjerembab kebelakang dengan tidak elit dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku,"Jaejoong berlutut disisi anak kecil berpakaian kumal itu. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, aku tidak punya uang untuk kau curi." Anak itu mengerjapkan mata sipitnya dengan wajah Shok." Kasihan, bahkan bajumu sangat kotor." Tambah Jaejoong.

Ketiga sahabat Jaejoong menghampirinya saat melihat Jaejoong menarik anak itu sampai terjatuh. "Siapa namamu." Junsu bertanya.

"Rye."

Jaejoong menggeryit. "Nama yang aneh."

"Mungkin dia memakai nama palsu supaya polisi tidak bisa melacaknya saat dirinya tertangkap." Sahut Junsu asal.

Anggukan membenarkan Jaejoong membuat kedua sahabat lainya menggeram marah. Oh, duo Kim ini tidak sadar bahwa yang mereka hadapi bukan penjahat kelas kakap dan untuk apa memakai nama samaran.

"Kau bisa menjual ini." Jaejoong melepaskan jam tangan miliknya. "Harganya cukup mahal itu masih baru dan merk asli.

Yoochun merebut jam bermerk Jaejoong dari tangan bocah itu sebelum di berikan kepada anak kecil yang mengaku bernama Rye. "Bodoh, kau akan mencelakan dia."Jaejoong mengerjab dan memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Pemilik toko manapun akan membohongi anak itu atau melaporkanya ke kantor polisi. Kau lihat pakaianya sangat kumal dan penjaga toko pasti akan menebak darimana anak seperti itu mendapatkan benda semahal ini."Changmin menjelaskan.

Duo Kim itu saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian menatap pencopet kecil itu. "Maafkan kami,"

Anak kecil itu tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Apa kalian tersesat." Junsu mengangguk. "sudah kuduga, aku mengikuti kalian dari tadi."Anak itu bangkit untuk merapikan pakaianya yang kumal.

Tuhan, lihatlah dirinya. Mereka sangat berbeda dari segi manapun, Jaejoong tidak dapat membayangkan seandainya dirinya adalah anak itu dan kelaparan.

"Aku tahu jalan pulang." Yunho datang disaat yang tepat. Jaejoong menatapnya penuh harap. "Bear, anak ini mencoba mencopet Jongie. Tapi, Jongie tidak punya uang untuk di copet, bolehkan dia ikut sampai ke mobil disana ada sisa uang jajan Jongie minggu ini."

Yunho mengerjap ngerjap. Apakah dirinya tidak salah dengar, Jaejoong hampir menangis karena dirinya tidak punya uang untuk pencopet kecil itu. "Ya Tuhan. Kitten, apa kau sudah gila mengsihani bocah yang akan mencopetmu." Tatapan garang Jaejoong membuat Yunho terdiam. Siak, ia harus menjaga lidahnya jika tidak ingin kekasihnya itu marah.

Yoochun Changmin menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Yunho. Oh, Yunho yang malang, pemuda tampan itu harus bertahan dengan sikao ajaib Jaejoong selama sisa hidupnya. "Baiklah." Yunho menyerah, tidak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti saran Jaejoongnya yang manja. "Anak kecil..."

"Namanya Rye." Junsu memberi tahu.

Yunho hanya memutar mata malas. Astaga bahkan mereka sudah berkenalan disaat ia meninggalkan mereka tadi. "Baiklah Rye, kau tahu jalan menuju jalan raya. Nanti kami akan memberimu upah ketika kami sampai di mobil."

Anak itu mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum. "Ya, ikuti aku." senyum anak itu memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong. Dan Yunho tersenyum melihatnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kelima sahabat itu melongo hebat dibuatnya. Demi Tuhan. Jadi selama dua jam ini mereka hanya berputar putar di desa kumuh itu dan tidak jauh dari jalan raya yang mereka lewati. Betapa bodohnya mereka berlima.

Jaejoong menyerbu masuk ke mobil untuk mencari tas miliknya dan mengambil sisa uang jajanya yang tidak seberapa. "Kalian kumpulkan uang masing masing." Jaejoong memberi perintah.

Junsu melompat bahagia seperti biasa dan ketika pemuda lainya mengikuti saran Jaejoong dengan malas malasan. "Semuanya, ingat! Semua sisa uang kalian." Jaejoong mendelik kearah Changmin, dia tahu sahabat satunya itu pasti akan menyisakan sedikit untuk dirinya sendiri dan benar Changmin merogoh bagian tas lain mengelurkan beberapa lembar ribuan dari sana.

Ckckck... Dasar pelit. Batinya.

Rye menatap tanganya yang terbuka dan uang lembaran di atasnya. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat uang sebanyak itu. " Makasih ya, kalian sangat baik." ucap bocah itu dengan kata kata anak jalanan yang membuat mereka miris. Anak itu tidak sekolah di umur yang seharusnya sudah masuk Sekolah dasar.

Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menjajarkan tingginya dengan Rye,"Dimana rumahku."

"Tidak jauh dari sini, aku tinggal dengan ibuku dia sedang sakit,"

Bibir Jaejoong sudah mencebil dan akan menangis. "Bear, kita boleh menengok mereka bukan?" Ia menarik narik lengan Yunho untuk membawa pria itu berdiri.

Gelengan kepala Yunho membuat pekikan Duo Kim itu menggelegar di pinggiran jalan raya. Astaga mereka seperti paduan suara yang sangat kompak. "Baiklah." Yunho menyerah, tidak ada salahnya melihat lihat rumah Rye dan ibunya yang sakit.

.

.

.

Kelima pasang mata itu menatap horor rumah reot di antara yang paling reot lainya. Ya Tuhan, itu adalah gubuk di ujung perkampungan di sisi Sungai yang paling kumuh. Mereka benar benar tidak mengira tempat itu masih berpenghuni, sangat jauh dari kata layak.

Yunho berjalan kesisi lain rumah tua itu untuk memperhatikan dinding retak dan atap yang bocor.

"Dimana Ayahmu?"

"Sudah di surga. Masuklah Hyung Ibuku akan sangat senang melihat kalian."

Yoochun dan Changmin telah pergi entah kemana, mungkin mengikuti Yunho kesisi rumah kecik itu. Junsu mengekor Jaejoong masuk tetapi mereka di kejutkan oleh dua anjing hitam yang menggong gong dan menerjang mereka.

Karena terkejut kedua pemuda itu menjerit dan mengambil langkah seribu, memberi kesempatan untuk kedua anjing itu mengejar mereka, seakan mengajak mereka untuk bermain.

"Tom, Jerry, kembali. Mereka temanku." Rye berlari mengejar kedua anjingnya yang nakal dan mereka masih mengejar kedua pemuda Kim itu sampai ujung gang, sebelum Jaejoong tersandung langkahnya sendiri dan terjatuh tepat di atas Junsu yang berlari di depanya.

Pekikan Jaejoong dan Junsu membuat ketiga pemuda lain yang berada di belakang rumah Rye berlari keluar untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Dan mereka di suguhi pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"Jaejoongie." Yunho berlari membantu Jaejoong berdiri dengan Yoochun menarik Junsu yang berada di bawah tubuh Jaejoong.

Kedua pemuda itu menangis histeris meskipun kedua anjing hitam kumal itu sudah duduk manis di kedua sisi Rye sambil menggoyang goyangkan ekor mereka. "Maafkan mereka, Tom dan Jerry hanya terkejut. Kami tidak pernah kedatangan tamu atau siapapun yang masuk kerumah selain aku dan Ibuku." Bocah itu menatap Jaejoong dan kawan kawan dengan wajah menyesal.

Yunho mendelik kearah bocah itu sampai membuat Rye mundur selangkah. "Aku memberikan uang itu untuk ibuku dan lupa jika Tom dan Jerry tidak suka orang asing sampai aku mendengar kedua Hyung ini berteriak. Ibu sangat bahagia, kami akan punya cukup uang untuk membawanya kerumah sakit." Seulas senyum itu membuat Yunho menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak berniat marah padamu, hanya saja kami terkejut sama sepert anjing itu." Yunho menunjuk kedua anjing itu dengan dagunya. Astaga, kedua anjing itu sangat kurus dan bagaimana seorang anak kecil mampu menghidupi ibunya dan kedua anjing itu.

Junsu mengaduh kesakitan, kedua telapak tanganya lecet karena ia jatuh terjelungkup dengan Jaejoong di punggungnya. "Sakit." Rengeknya. Menunjukan kedua lenganya yang lecet.

Dalam remang remang senja Yoochun dapat melihat kulit Junsu lecet dan merah merah. "Tidak apa apa."Ia mengangkat kedua tangan Junsu untuk meniup luka itu.

Jaejoong melihat itu dengan bibir mencebil dan menunjukan tanganya yang kotor kepada Yunho. Tentu saja, dia tidak luka sedikitpun. Yunho tahu kekasihnya itu hanya manja dan ingin di perhatikan, jadi ia membersihkan tangan Jaejoong dari debu dan menunduk untuk mendaratkan satu ciuman di telapak tangan kekasih cantiknya itu untuk membuat Jaejoong diam.

"Sudah, tidak sakit bukan." kepala Jaejoong mengangguk.

Changmin memutar bola mata jengah. "Sebaiknya kita masuk Rye, aku ingin lihat keadaan ibumu, semoga dia baik baik saja. Aku sudah menelfon Dokter keluarga dan dia akan segera kemari untuk melihat sakit ibumu."

Wajah bocah itu berbinar bahagia. "Benarkah," Rye mengekor Changmin masuk kedalam rumahnya di ikuti dua ekor Anjing hitam miliknya dari belakang.

"Oh, Syukurlah Changmin bersedia melakukan itu."

"Sudah lebih baik." Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk bangkit. Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengangguk."Sangat baik."

"Yoochun, sakit." Junsu masih merengek ketika Yoochun membantunya berdiri. Ya Tuhan, pemuda itu bahkan menghentak hentakan kakinya kesal.

"Dokter akan segera datang dan dia akan memeriksa lukamu." Geraman Yoochun membuat mata Junsu berkaca kaca.

"Jangan menangis. Sudah cukup Jaejoong yang cengeng dan jangan menambahkan dirimu didalamnya." Bentak Yoochun.

Jaejoong menyahut kasar. "Aku tidak cengeng jidat."

Junsu terdiam sambil menyembuntikan wajahnya. Ya ,Tuhan, Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu dan mendaratkan ciuman disana, sontak hal itu membuat tiga pasang mata lain menatapnya dengan mata besar yang Yoochun yakini akan copot.

"Masih sakit?" Junsu menggeleng, dan ampuhnya tangisan pemuda itu pun lenyap dalam seketika.

"Yunho, aku juga mau lagi."

Mata musang Yunho mengerjap polos."Apa?"

"Cium aku," bisiknya saat melihat pasangan baru itu masuk kedalam rumah menyusul Changmin dengan Junsu yang melompat lompat bahagia di belakang Yoochun.

Yunho masih juga tak bergerak, sampai Jaejoong gemas sendiri dan menarik dasi seragam pemuda itu untuk membuat Yunho menunduk dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika melihat keterkejutan kekasihnya karena ciuman dadakan ini. Astaga, biarlah Jaejoong dikira cewek,,, ah coret namja ganjen karena menggoda kekasihnya. Toh mereka sepasang kekasih bukan, tidak ada salahnya Jaejoong mencium Yunho, tidak harus Yunho yang selalu menciumnya.

Setelah mengerti akan keinginan kekasihnya Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong untuk bersandar pada tubuhnya. Dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong mengalungkan lenganya di leher Yunho dan menerima ciuman ciuman yang di berikan Yunho berikutnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap pintu bertuliskan Presdire Directure yang tertutup di hadapanya dengan gelisah. Bulu mata lentik miliknya mengerjap ngerjap dengan wajah yang mulai cemas dan kerutan di kening.

Ia menegok kekiri dan kekanan berharap seseorang muncul atau siapa saja membantunya membuka pintu. Oh, tanganya mulai kebas dengan nampan berisi makan siang milik Ayahnya yang berat.

"Daddy..." Rengeknya, berharap sang Ayah mendengarkan suaranya yang tentu saja mustahil di dengar dari dalam mengingat ruang itu kedap suara. "Daddyyyy..." Kali ini suara Jaejoong lebih keras dan pintu terbuka.

"Oh, siapa ini." Jaejoong menerobos masuk tanpa memberi salam sampai hampir saja membuat sekertaris cantik Ayahnya itu terjetembab kebelakang. Jaejoong memper cepat langkahnya dan segera menaruh nampan berat itu di atas meja.

"Nuna,,," Ia berbalik untuk menghampiri sekertaris Ayahnya itu. "Maafkan Jongie," Menangkupkan kedua tanganya Jaejoong menatap wanita berpakaian sexy tapi sopan itu dengan wajah menyesal.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian pergi dengan pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Hankyung duduk di sofa sibuk memasukkan berkas berkas sambil melirik putra tunggalnya yang membuka menu makan siang untuknya dan menghidangkan di atas meja. Selesai dengan berkas terakhir ia duduk bersandar di punggung sofa untuk mengamati Sang putra.

Sungguh, Jaejoong terlihat menggemaskan dengan pakaian koki dan selembar kain menutupi rambut untuk menghindari minyak di dapur, di ikat kebelakang menutupi bagian atas kepala. Jangan lupa celemek berwarna senada bergambar Strawberry yang entah Jaejoong dapat dari mana terpasang rapi di atas kemeja kotak kotak yang Jaejoong kenakan.

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tangan terikat rapi di depan tubuh ketika selesai menata menu makan siang sang Ayah. Hankyung memasang wajah datar ketika mendapat lirikan sembunyi sembunyi dari sang putra badungnya itu. Inilah hukuman yang Hankyung janjikan untuknya. Menjadi pelayan tambahan di kantin kantor sang Ayah, di hari libur sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Kantin?"

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya. "Sibuk sekali Dad, meskipun ini hari minggu tapi banyak yang lembur. Kesihan mereka kenapa Daddy tidak meliburkan mereka saja." Memberanikan diri menatap sang Ayah, Jaejoong sedikit memasang mimik teraniyaya.

"Daddy tidak meminta mereka lembur, Daddy hanya mengatakan siapa saja yang ingin lembur bisa berangkat ke kantor."

"Tapi,,,"

"Memang Jongie mau perusahaan keluarga kita tidak beroprasi dan para pelanggan lebih memilih pergi dan membeli barang dari perusahaan lain, Daddy tidak yakin Jongie dan Mommy bisa hidup sederhana." Dan wajah Jaejoong berubah ngeri.

Hey ia tidak pernah hidup sederhana sejak lahir, dan kata Rye yang pernah Jaejoong tolong beberapa hari lalu mengatakan mereka sering kelaparan. Oh, bagaimana dengan Jiji dan Heebum juga dirinya.

"Tapi Daddy sudah sangat lama tidak membawa Jongie dan Mommy jalan jalan." Lupakan kalau Jaejoong sedang dalam masa hukuman dan harus bersikap sopan.

Kaki berbalut sepatu putih pemuda itu mulai menghentak hentak lantai dengan mengemaskan, sampai Hankyung menghela nafas lelah. Ya Tuhan, anaknya itu memang terlahir sebagai uke sejati dan sepertinya ia harus berhenti berharap Jaejoong akan menjadi sedikit lebih Manly karena kenyataanya Jaejoong anak badung yang penakut.

"Akan Daddy pikirkan, sekarang beri Daddy ciuman dan kembalilah ke kantin. Aku rasa mereka akan membutuhkanmu disana."

Hankyung bangkit untuk duduk di meja dan mengamati makan siang yang di bawakan putra cantiknya ini. Cukup mengesankan dengan tatanan rapi dan manis seperti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Ayahnya dan berjalan keluar. "Selamat makan Dad." Pintu tertutup dan Hankyung tertawa melihat putra badungnya itu ternyata bisa berlaku sopan dan disiplin selama dua hari ini.

Suara tawa dari meja sekertaris Ayahnya membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya menuju lift. Ia melongok ke balik sekat penghubung antara meja sekertaris itu dengan ruang tunggu dengan penasaran.

Wanita cantik itu sedang membaca surat dengan wajah bahagia yang tidak di tutup tutupi meskipun wanita itu melihat Jaejoong berdiri di hadapanya. "Hi Jongie."

Jaejoong menjerit saat wanita itu mencubit pipinya. Oh sangat sakit.

"Nuna kenapa?" Ujung mata Jaejoong melirik surat berwarna merah muda di atas meja sekertaris itu. "Apa Nuna tidak memiliki Handphone? Kenapa masih menulis surat?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat wanita bermarga Shin itu tertawa keras. "Sayangku, ini surat cinta."Wanita itu menggoyang goyangkan surat yang di jepit di antara dua jarinya di depan wajah Jaejoong. "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak pernah mendapatkanya, kau sangat cantik untuk di abaikan."

"Jongie tampan," Ralat Jaejoong. "Jongie selalu memberikan surat cinta yang di berikan penggemar Jongie untuk Changmin, karena dia akan membantu Jongie untuk memakan coklat coklat yang bahkan tidak akan habis untuk Jongie makan sendiri."

Wanita itu menangkupkan tanganya bangga. "Manisnya, pasti penggemarmu sangat banyak."

Dengan sombong Jaejoong mengangguk antusias. "Jadi, untuk siapa surat cinta itu?"

"Bukan Untuk, ini dari kekasih Nuna, kau tahu?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

Wanita itu kembali tertawa. "Dia melamarku tadi malam, kemarin di mengirimku surat cinta ini dan mengajakku makan malam setelah itu dia melamarku di hadapan orang banyak dengan berlutut memintaku menikah denganya. Oh, itu baru pria yang mempesona dan sangat Jantan."

Jaejoong berjinjit untuk meraih surat itu, dan membolak balik selembar kertas yang hanya tertera beberapa kata. "Sangat bodoh, Jongie tidak akan berlutut untuk siapapun karena Jongie adalah Kingka, jadi dia yang harus melamar Jongie." Melempar surat itu keatas meja Jongie mencium aroma harum dari selembar surat itu di jarinya.

Astaga, Jangan bilang surat itu juga di bubuhi parfun seperti dalam sinetron yang ibunya sering tonton.

"Dasar anak kecil." Wanita itu memungut suratnya dan mengusapnya seperti benda itu adalah selembar sutra yang berharga. "Kau tidak akan tahu kepuasaan seorang pria yang melamar karena cinta. Jika kau mencintainya lamar kekasihmu dan tunjukan padanya kau adalah pria bertanggung jawab, dan juga bisa menjadi pelindung baginya. Tunjukan padanya bahwa kau hebat." Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "Untuk apa aku mengatakan ini kepada anak kecil sepertimu. Pergilah sebelum Sajangnim menemukanmu disini, atau beliau akan menambah hukumanmu."

"Jongie akan pergi." Tetapi Jaejoong sempat melirik wanita itu sebelum masuk ke dalam Lift yang membawanya turun ke lantai bawah. Melamar. Baiklah!

Jaejoong akan tunjukan kepada Yunho bahwa ia adalah Pemuda hebat dan bertanggung jawab. Dan Jaejoong The Kingka akan melindungi Yunho setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Jaejoong menggeryit. Lupakan yang terakhir. Ia hanya akan menunjukan kepada Yunho bahwa dirinya adalah pria hebat karena Jaejoong akan melamar Yunho titik.

Jaejoong tertawa nista. Oh, ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Semua murid akan mengatakan dia pemuda keren dan dialah Kingka terhebat sepanjang masa.

Baiklah. Ia harus menyiapkan semuanya. Surat cinta, bunga juga cincin. Tidak perlu cincin Jaejoong hanya perlu bunga dan surat dan apakah harus berwarna merah muda?

Ia akan menanyakan kepada ibunya usai pulang nanti. Dan bunga, mungkin ia bisa mencuri beberapa bunga dari taman sang Ibu, tentunya ibunya itu tidak akan marah kalau bunga itu akan ia berikan untuk Yunho. Mengingat ibunya itu sangat menyanjung calon menantunua yang katanya perfect... Oh Yunho-nya memang sempurna.

~TBC~


	16. Chapter : 15 End bab A

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C :Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

WARNING

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Melamar."

Jaejoong mendaratkan jitakan sayang untuk Yoochun dan Changmin dan juga delikan untuk beberapa teman Geng dari sekolahan lain yang berteriak keras sampai membuat seluruh pengunjung cafe menatap kearah mereka dengan terkejut.

"Aku akan mendaftarkan kalian kedalam paduan suara gereja jika kalian suka berteriak di saat yang bersamaan." Ancam Jaejoong dengan sunguh sunguh. Dan seperti biasa tidak ada yang takut dengan ancaman pemuda cantik itu.

Yoochun masih melongo hebat setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan sahabat cantiknya ini. Ya Tuhan, tidak sadarkah Jaejoong bahwa dirinya adalah uke sejati, dan itu benar benar ide yang sangat konyol. Mungkin jika seorang wanita yang akan dilamar Jaejoong, Yoochun maupun Changmin tidak akan se shock saat ini. Tetapi demi bokong sexy Junsu. Yunholah yang akan Jaejoong lamar untuk di jadikan istrinya, ralat, suaminya.

Changmin tertawa keras setelah mendengar apa yang di utarakan Jaejoong barusan, di ikuti tawa anak anak lain. GD beserta anak buahnya juga Younghwa CS.

"Katakan kepada kami Jongie, kenapa tiba tiba kau ingin melamar Yunho?" GD mengatakan itu dengan nada geli yang di tahan, oh ia tidak ingin mendapatkan jitakan sayang Jaejoong.

Benar saja! Jaejoong sudah akan menjitak pemuda itu jika saja dirinya tidak ingin bercanda dalam masalah ini. Sungguh, ia akan menghajar temanya seandainya tidak membutuhkan bantuan mereka semua.

"Aku sudah menjauhi Yunho sejak kemarin, karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya."

"Dan kejutan apa itu." Changmin bertanya. Jemarinya mencoba mengambil Cherry di dalam gelas panjang miliknya.

"Aku ingin melamar dia di hadadapan murid Shinki. Besok aku akan mengirim surat untuknya, dan lusa ketika jam istirahat aku akan melamarnya."

"Kau mencuri buah Cherryku Chwang." Yoochun menjitak Changmin, pemuda itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa setelah berhasil mencuri buah merah menghoda dari gelas sahabatnya itu.

Mata Jaejoong mendelik karah mereka berdua. "Aku serius kalau tidak aku tidak akan mengumpulkan kalian semua disini."

"Aku tidak akan membantu." Younghwa berkata. "Pemuda bermata musang itu tidak pantas kau lamar, mengapa kau tidak melamar Yihan Hyung, dia lebih cocok bersanding denganmu."

"Dia sudah bertunangan dengan Ahra Nuna." sahut Yoochun.

"Aku serius, bisakah kita kembali ke topik utama. Chwang aku ingin kau membantuku mengirim surat untuk Yunho besok pagi, taruh surat itu kedalam loker beruang gendut itu."

"Dimana suratnya?" Changmin mengulurkan tangan kananya.

Jaejoong mengerjap dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menyamping. "Tentu saja aku belum menulisnya, baru saja aku kabur dari kantor Appa dan menghubungi kalian semua."

"Jadi Yunho berada di kantor Paman Kim sekarang?"

"Tidak, dia tidak bisa datang karena Jihye bilang ibu mereka akan pulang sore ini. Yunho menjemput Mommy Jung."

Mommy Jung?

Semua mata memutar bola mata jengah. "Kau belum menjadi menantunya, dan siapa yang akan menjamin Mrs. Jung akan menerimamu sebagai menantunya" GD menompang wajahnya di atas kedua tanganya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kurang bersemangat ketika mengatakan itu.

Younghwa menambahkan. "Kau manja, cengeng, sok imut dan sangat cerewet. Aku tidak yakin Mrs. Jung juga akan menyukaimu."

Di bawah meja Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya gemas." Oh, diamlah kalian. Aku tampan, pemuda tertampan seantero Seoul, siapa yang tidak menyukaiku karena wajah tampan, memiliki tubuh ..."

"Sexy." Changmin menyahut.

"Macho, macho, Chwang! Juga kecerdasan yang cukup bagus ketimbang kalian semua, nilaiku selalu di atas kalian."

"Karena kami tidak terlalu berminat belajar, kalau kami minat kau akan kalah." Jaejoong mengabaikan ucapan GD.

"Jadi, kalian harus menyiapkan bunga spanduk dengan tulisan yang akan membuat Yunho merasa terharu dan Yunho akan sangat bahagia nantinya seperti Nuna sekertaris."

Nuna sekertaris?

Ya Tuhan, tidak heran Jaejoong memiliki ide konyol ini. Sekertaris Kim Hankyung pasti telah meracuni otak pemuda polos ini dengan ide gila untuk melamar Yunho.

"Jika kalian tidak membantuku aku akan memecat kalian dari daftar teman Jaejoongie."

Helaan nafas seluruh temanya membuat Jaejoong duduk tegak di kursinya. Temanya itu akan membantunya, bukan? Kalau tidak Jaejoong tidak tahu akan meminta pertolongan siapa lagi. Jujur dia hanya menggertak, tidak berniat membuang mereka dari daftar teman.

GD mengerjap santai menatap Jaejoong. Younghwa menghabiskan minumanya, yang lain tiba tiba sibuk dengan minuman dan makanan mereka yang mereka pesan. "Oh, sialan. Aku mohon, aku ketua disini."

"Baiklah," Younghwa berkata pasrah. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu merengek kepada kami atau memasang wajah judes ketika melihat kami di jalan tanpa menyapa, dan apa bayaran untuk kami semua."

Jaejoong membisu dan menatap mereka satu persatu. "Ayolah, kita kan Soulmate. Kalian tidak sekejam itu meminta bayaran dariku, bukan?"

"Ya, kami sekejam itu." GD menjawab.

Changmin menambahkan." Aku ingin ke Klub Kojje."

"Kita masih di bawah umur."

"Kita sudah delapan belas tahun Jongie."Sahut Yoochun.

GD melirik Younghwa yang juga tersenyum penuh makna kearahnya. "Kami akan menbantumu sampai berhasil dengan satu syarat."

Mata Jaejoong berbinar binar bahagia. Oh, ia tahu sahabatnya itu akan membantunya.

"Minta Yunho membawa kami ke klub Kojje, dan tentu saja gratis jika lamaranmu ini berhasil."

Geraman Jaejoong begitu keras sampai yang lain merinding. "Ayolah, kalian tahu aku tidak punya uang jajan selama seminggu."

"Club Kojje milik keluarga Jung, jadi kau tidak perlu mengeluarkam uang. Cukup rayu Yunho, bukankah kau akan melamarnya."

Astaga! Teman temanya itu mengusulkan ide yang konyol.

Demi Jiji, Jaejoong bukanlah wanita penggoda, dia laki laki, apakah harus menjadi pria penggoda.

Menghela nafas lelah dan pasrah ia mengangguk, tidak ada jalan lain selain menyanggupi semua permintaan mereka. "Dan jika kalian sampai gagal aku akan mencincang kalian untuk makanan Jiji." ancam Jaejoong sadis.

Para sahabat Jaejoong hanya memasang wajah bosan. Demi apa, Yunho akan sangat bersyukur mendapatkan uke ter cantik di Korea. Jangankan meneraktir mereka semua ke Club. Liburan keluar negri pun akan Yunho berikan secara geratis untuk mereka semua.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan lokerku."

Ketiga berandal sekolah Shinki menjengit kaget mendengar suara baringtoner Yunho dari belakang mereka.

Melipat tanganya di dada Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. Sungguh, ia gemas setengah mati pada Jaejoong yang menghindarinya sejak kemarin. Yunho menyempatkan diri kerumah Jaejoong tengah malam usai menjempu Ibunya dari bandara, tetapi kekasih cantiknya itu tidak mau menemuinya dengan alasan sudah tidur, padahal tiga menit sebelumnya Yunho sempat melihat kekasihnya itu mengungah sebuah status di jejaringan sosial.

"Katakan kepadaku apa lagi yang kau lakukan Kitten, kesalahan atau apapun yang kalian rencanakan aku mohon sudahi sekarang juga sebelum kalian mendapatkan masalah."

Lengan Yunho mendapat tamparan manis dari kekasih cantiknya. "Tidak akan, bagaimana mungkin aku membatalkan rencana besar ini yang menyangkut …"

"Ehem..." Yoochun berdeham untuk menghentikan ocehan Jaejoong. Astaga pemuda cantik itu hampir saja mengatakan rencananya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengigit lidahnya sendiri ketika menyadari ia kelepasan bicara. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Bear. Jadi bisakah kau buka lokermu sekarang."

Changmin menggerang. Dasar kucing centil yang bodoh, dengan senang hati Changmin mendaratkan jitakan di kepala pemuda itu. "Aku harus pergi, aku ada kencan."

Mata Doo Jaejoong mendelik lebar menatap Yoochun, kemudian beralih kearah pemuda jangkung yang telah menghilang di ujung koridor. "Apakah Changmin mengatakan dia akan pergi kencan." Yoochun mengangguk dan berkata. "Aku akan mengikutinya."

Demi apa, Yunho menatap Yoochun begitu tajam sampai Pemuda itu takut ia akan terbunuh oleh tatapan tajam pemuds itu.

Masih tidak bergerak, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut. "Kau menghindariku Kitten, apa kau tidak merindukanku." Membuka kedua lenganya Jaejoong melemparkan diri kedalam kedapan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Bear." Jaejoong berjinjit untuk mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir hati kekasihnya. Sebelum Jaejoong menarik diri Yunho menahan tengkuk Jaejoong dan melumat bibir menggoda Jaejoong singkat dan melepaskan kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan linglung dan hampir jatuh.

Astaga. Jaejoong benar benar masih belum terbiasa dengan ciumanya, dan lihatlah rona merah pada wajahnya itu. "Aku harus berganti pakaian, sebentar lagi ada pertandingan Voli."

Selempar surat berwarna merah muda tergeletak di atas seragam Yunho ketika pemuda itu membuka loker miliknya.

Jaejoong sengaja mendorong Yunho dan menjerit histeris seperti seorang gadis yang mendapatkan surat cinta. "Bear, lihatlah, surat cinta. Cepat buka dan baca isinya."

Lompatan kecil Jaejoong dengan poni pemuda itu yang lemompat lompat indah di keningnya juga senyum misterius pemuda itu tidak membuat Yunho senang. Hatinya terasa panas melihat antusias kekasihnya itu mendapati Yunho menerima surat cinta dari orang lain.

Apakah Jaejoong tidak merasa cemburu sedikitpun?

"Buka Bear, ayolah aku penasaran dengan isinya." Menyerahkan surat itu kehadapan hidung Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan menunggu...

Yunho membuka surat itu dengan malas malasan dan membacanya keras keras. "Temui aku di lapangan besok siang. Dari pengagum rahasiamu."Yunho melirik Jaejoong dari atas selembar surat tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho membenci senyuman Jaejoong yang di tunjukan untuk dirinya saat ini. Meremas surat itu kasar Yunho melemparnya bulatan kertas itu ke tong sampah tanpa melihat lemparanya itu masuk atau tidak. "Tidak penting sama sekali." Yunho mengambil seragam olah raga miliknya dengan marah dan membanting pintu loker begitu keras sampai Jaejoong melompat terkejut.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan Jaejoong disana tanpa menoleh dan pergi begitu saja. "Bear..." Jaejoong memanggil kekasihnya sembari merengek.

Jaejoong mengejar Yunho setelah mengambil surat miliknya itu. "kau akan pergi kesana besok, bukan?"

"Tidak!"

Jaejoong berlari kecil untuk mengejar Yunho dengan langkahnya yang lebar. "Tetapi kau harus kesana untuk memastikanya, siapa tahu dia..." Yunho menyahut dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Tidak, tidak, tidak akan pernah. Kalau kau ingin pergi kesana pergilah, aku tidak peduli!"

Tangan Jaejoong menggenggam erat surat yang ada di genggaman tanganya. Yunho membentaknya, pemuda itu begitu marah dan tidak menghargai kerja keras dan juga kejutan yang akan Jaejoong berikan untuk Yunho. Sepertinya Jaejoong salah dengan mengira Yunho akan menerima lamaranya.

Melempar surat itu, Jaejoong mengumpat kasar dan menangis. Sila, rencananya yang indah gagal total.

"Yoochun, Chwang kalian dimana?" Jaejoong menengok kekiri dan kekanan dan melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dan tangisanya pun kembali pecah.

Ending A ~tbc~


	17. Chapter end bab B

Title : The Kingka Strawberry and Vanilla

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre : School life, Family, Comedy (gagal) Friendship.

WARNING

YAOI Boy x Boy, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Siwon menatap Seunghyun dengan pandangan bertanya. Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu dan mengambil bola yang baru saja di lempar Yunho ke pinggir lapangan.

Pertandingan baru saja selesai dan seperti biasa merekalah pemenangnya. Meskipun score kali ini hanya berbeda tipis. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho selalu mengagalkan seranganya atau gagal menangkap bola lawan beberapa kali.

"Kau kenapa Dude." Seunghyun mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Yunho. Pria itu merebahkan diri di lapangan sambil terlentang.

"Kau kurang berkonsentrasi dalam pertandingan hari ini."

"Aku baik baik saja." Duduk dari rebahanya di atas lantai yang keras, Yunho merebut air mineral Siwon yang baru saja di buka oleh pemuda itu. "Thanks."

"Sialan kau, kau pikir kami bisa begitu mudah kau bohongi." Siwon merebut botol itu kembali sebelum Yunho meminumnya. "Ambil sendiri disana." Ia menunjuk dengan dagunya ke pinggir lapangan.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan surat cinta." ujar Yunho.

Siwon tersedak minuman yang baru saja diminumnya. "Kau,,," Ia terbatuk. "… apa?"

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan surat cinta." Yunho mengulanginya dengan nada malas. Ia melemparkan pandanganya ke sekeliling lapangan mencari kekasihnya dan seperti biasa Jaejoong dikerumuni para gadis atau namja di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu sedang berbincang dengan beberapa pemuda dari kelasnya, Yunho merasa cemburu meskipun disana ada Changmin juga Yoochun.

Yunho bertanya tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia tidak terlalu mencintai Jaejoong sampai melihat pemuda cantik itu bicara dengan pemuda lain saja mampu membangkitkan emosi juga cemburu di dadanya?

Tetapi apa yang Jaejoong rasakan? Ia tidak tahu. Jaejoong malah tersenyum bahagia dan mendorong Yunho untuk menemui pengagum rahasianya, dan benarkan Jaejoong mencintainya?

Memikirkan perasaan pemuda itu tidak sebanyak cinta yang ia miliki membuat hati Yunho berdenyut sakit. Dan bagaimana seandainya Jaejoong tida benar benar mencinya?

Sunghyun tertawa terbahak bahak menarik Yunho dari dunia lamunanya.

Tawa itu mengundang tatapan aneh Yunho juga Siwon. "Ada yang lucu, mengapa kalian tertawa, apakah aku tidak sepopuler Jaejoong sampai tidak ada yg mengirimku surat cinta."

Seunghyun menggeleng." Hanya saja, kalian benar benar sehati, aku dengar Jaejoong juga mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang, seseorang melihat Jaejoong menyerahkan surat itu untuk Changmin, kau tahu Jaejoong akan menyerahkan surat dari penggemarnya kepada Changmin atau Yoochun, pemuda itu tidak pernah sekalipun membaca satupun surat dari penggemarnya."

Dan apa yang barusan Jaejoong lakukan, menyodorkan surat itu untuk ia baca. Astaga, apakah Jaejoong tidak lagi mencintainya. Pandangan Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dan kedua teman badungnya yang meninggalkan lapangan dengan langkah cepat.

Siwon memanggil seorang pemuda yang tadi berdiri bersama gerombolan Jaejoong. "Bisa kesini sebentar." Teriaknya.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilnya?" Seunghyun menegur.

Siwon mengabaikan pertanyaan temanya itu. "Apa yang kalian diskusikan tadi?" Pertanyaan itu Siwon tunjukan kepada teman sekelas Jaejoong.

"Akh, Jaejoong. Dia mengajak beberapa pemuda untuk mengunjungi Klub Kojje nanti malam, dan mengatakan ia akan meneraktir kami semua. Hebat bukan?"

Yunho menyahut dengan nada marah."Tidak akan aku ijinkan kalian masuk kesana, terutama Jaejoongku." Pemuda itu menatap Yunho heran.

Seunghyun menyahut. "Klub Kojje milik keluarga Jung."

Pemuda itu malah tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu Jaejoong tidak bohong kalau dia bisa membawa kami kesana, karena Yunho adalah kekasihnya." Pemuda itu berlalu dengan wajah gembira dan menghampiri yang lain.

Siwon dan Seunghyun menatap Yunho penasaran. "Kalian bertengkar, pantas saja Kitten akan ke klub, kau belum begitu memahami sifat Jaejoong Yunho, dia akan sangat frustasi ketika marah atau di abaikan, ujung ujungnya Jaejoong akan melampiaskan rasa itu dan membuat sesuatu keributan yang hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong adalah kaca yang rapuh, hatinya selembut kulit bayi. Kau harus tahu itu." Yunho terkejut. Jadi semua tingkah Jaejoong yang usil hanya untuk mencari perhatian dan banyak cinta dari orang orang di sekitarnya.

Pemuda bodoh. Jaejoong tidak harus menghukum diri sendiri karena kesalahanya. Yunho benar benar tidak berguna karena ia kurang memahami Jaejoong dari seluruh teman teman di Shinki.

"Kita ke Klub Kojje." Yunho bangkit dan berlari ke pinggir lapangan dan menoleh kearah yang lain. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Kittenku."

.

.

.

Jaejoong meliukkan tubuhnya dengan indah mengikuti alunan musik melow di antara puluhan orang lain yang juga menikmati musik yang mengalun indah di ruangan dengan cahaya temaram.

Malam baru saja di mulai namun Klub sudah di penuhi banyak pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah pemuda pemuda yang mengikuti Jaejoong kesini. Jaejoong sudah di atas sana selama hampir dua puluh menit, meliukkan tubuhnya bersama para wanita yang jauh lebih dewasa di banding usianya yang berpakaian minim yang sesekali dengan sengaja membenturkan aset indahnya di salah satu bagian tubuh Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Changmin memperhatikan tingkah nakal kucing liar itu dengan tenang. Asalkan tidak merugikan Jaejoong mereka tidak akan menyeret Jaejoong turun meskipun jauh di lubuk hati mereka itulah yang ingin mereka lakukan.

GD dan yang lain juga disana, setidaknya menjauhkan para seme yang menatap Jaejoong lapar sejak mereka memasuki klub ini dan lihatlah, mata mereka hampir saja copot ketika melihat kaos Jaejoong yang menempel di atas kulitnya karena pemuda itu berkeringat.

"Yoochun sebaiknya kita kesana, aku ingin menemani Jaejoong. Pasti seru!" Junsu berbicara. Pemuda itu seketika terdiam setelah Yoochun melemparkan tatapan tajam kearahnya. "Kalau kau berani turun, aku tidak akan lagi berbicara denganmu satu kata pun."

Younghwa datang dengan ketiga sahabatnya dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong di sekeliling Changmin. Pemuda itu menaruh sebuket bunga di atas meja. "Dimana Jongie."

Yoochun menunjuk dengan dagunya ke lantai dansa. "Sial, kenapa kau membiarkanya disana." Younghwa melompat dari kursinya untuk menerobos kerumunan daan menarik Jaejoong turun dari lantai dansa. Pemuda itu tidak berniat memberontak dan hanya tertawa sesekali ketika tubuhnya berbenturan dengan wanita wanita yang sengaja menjadikan tubuh mereka tembok penghalang di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kalian diam disini, ayolah kita berdansa, Junsu..."Jaejoong menunjuk Junsu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kita turun ke lantai dansa."

Junsu menggeleng."Maaf, aku lebih suka disini, bersama Yoochun. Duduklah disini Jongie." Pemuda manis itu bergeser lebih kedalam.

Younghwa mendudukan Jaejoong disisinya."Bunga untukmu manis, aku tahu kau sedang bertengkar dengan Yunho. Pemuda itu tidak tahu jika surat itu darimu, dan Yunho akan sangat senang kalau dia tahu kaulah yang menulisnya."

Mengambil segelas minuman di atas meja Jaejoong meneguknya sampai habis. "Kenapa kau membelanya, bukankah kau orang pertama yang melarangku melamarnya."

"Bukan membela tetapi bicara kenyataan, Yunho hanya tidak tahu bukan menolakmu." Younghwa mengeluarkan kotak merah dari saku jaketnya."Hadiah untukmu,"

Semua mata mendelik kearah Younghwa. Dan pemuda itu mengabaikan mereka. "Berikan cincin ini kepada Yunho besok. Lamar dia, ini hadiah dariku, meskipun itu bukan emas sungguhan." Ujarnya sedikit malu.

Terdengar tarikan nafas lega di sekeliling mereka. GD kembaki dan melemparkan tubuhnya untuj duduk di sisi lain Jaejoong. "Tenanglah Jongie, Yunho pasti menerima lamaranmu besok." Merangkul bahu Jaejoong pemuda yang sudah setengah mabuk itu mencium pipi Jaejoong cukup lama.

"Tidak akan ada orang yang akan menolakmu," Mereka di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang datang tiba tiba dan menarik tubuh GD dan mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah pemuda itu.

Tubuh GD terlempar ke lantai dan suara jeritan terkejut menghentikan semua kegiatan di sekeliling mereka juga musik pun berhenti. "Kalau kau berani menyentuh Jaejoong, aku akan mematahkan tanganmu, tidak peduli kau temanya atau bukan."

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri disana dengan wajah marah yang sangat kentara. GD mengumpat dan bangkit. "Apa apaan kau Jung."

"Itu karena kau telah berani menyentuh milik Jung Yunho. Dan aku belum membalas pukulanmu beberapa hari lalu."

Yunho memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong yang menatapnya terkejut. Sudah cukup ia bersabar dengan melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya ini. Yunho sudah berdiri duduk di lantai atas jauh sebelum kekasihnya itu datang dengan segerombolan murid Shinki, Beika dan yang lain.

Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong di lantai dansa dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu bermain dengan para wanita yang sengaja menggodanya secara terang terangan. Dirinya sudah sangat bersabar dengan tidak mencekik mereka detik dimana mereka mendekati kekasih cantiknya itu. Andai saja tidak ada Seunghyun dan Siwon Yunho sudah mengusir mereka semua dari Klub, tetapi Yunho tidak mampu lagi merendam rasa cemburunya bahkan kedua sahabatnya itupun melongo saat melihat seorang pemuda yang ia tahu sahabat Jaejoong itu mengeluarkan kotak merah dan menyodorkanya untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong adalah miliknya mutlak, siapapun tidak bisa merebut Jaejoong dari Jung Yunho meskipun Jaejoong tidak benar benar mencintainya.

Sesampainya Yunho di lantai dasar ia dikejutkan lagi dengan seorang pemuda yang berani beraninya mencium Jaejoong. Yunho sudah siap membunuh seseorang ketika melayangkan sebuah bogem kewajah GD.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Jaejoong berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "bukankah kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi." Sungguh Jaejoong gemas kepada Yunho yang seenak jidat Yoochun datang dan pergi dari hadapanya.

Yunho berkacak pinggang dan mendelik kearah teman teman Jaejoong yang menatapnya waspada. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya untuk apa kau disini Kitten?"

"Jangan panggil aku Kitten, aku bukan Kittenmu juga bukan kucing siapapun, aku Kim Jaejoong Kingka Vanilla tertampan di seluruh Seoul." Suara Jaejoong menggema di ruangan klub yang hening. Pemuda itu benar benar terlihat sangat marah dan siap menerkam Yunho detik itu juga.

"Kau milikku, sampai kapanpun kau adalah milikku. Tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun merebutmu dari sisiku." Yunho mengatakan itu dengan sungguh sungguh, Jaejoong tahu.

"Tapi kau membuang surat dariku, Bear."Pemuda itu merendahkan suaranya. Tubuhnya terlihat lunglai dan jangan lupa wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah menahan tangis.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yunho, pemuda itu menyukainya tetapi mengabaikanya sore ini dan jangan lupakan bentakan Yunho tadi pagi di sekolah.

Mata musang Yunho mengerjab ketika ia mendengar satu kata yang tidak ia pahami. "Surat? Surat apa?" Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan kekasihnya?

"Surat yang Changmin taruh di dalam lokermu, kau membuangnya." Menghentakkan kakinya marah Jaejoong mendaratkan pukulan di tubuh Yunho asal. Oh, ia akan membuat Yunho babak belur sampai tidak bisa jalan.

Yoochun maju untuk menyerahkan selembar surat yang sudah lusuh kepada Yunho. "Tenanglah Kitten, ia menarik Jaejoong untuk diam. Astaga pukulan kekasih cantiknya itu tidak sakit sesikitpun. Yunho menerima surat itu dan membukanya, surat itu telah sobek dan mata musangnya terbelalak.

"Ya Tuhan, surat ini kau yang menulisnya?"

"Tentu saja bodoh." Jaejoong mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang tulang kering Yunho sampai pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. "Kau pikir dari siapa?" Mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan lengan baju, Jaejoong menangis sesegukan. "Beruang gendut bodoh."

Tawa Yunho mengema di ruangan klub, semua mata menatapnya tidak mengerti dan hanya bisa menunggu Yunho terdiam. "Kau marah karena aku tidak menemuimu di lapangan, apa kau menungguku." Berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, Yunho mengangkat tangan Jaejoong untuk menciumnya.

Pemuda itu menarik tanganya dan mendelik lebar, dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Yunho. "Tidak, kau mengatakan tidak akan datang jadi aku tidak kesana. Dasar bodoh." Berputar untuk menyambar sebuket bunga di atas meja Jaejoong melemparkan bunga itu kearah Yunho dan pemuda itu menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Apa lagi sekarang Kitten?" pemuda itu memperhatikan bungan mawar merah. Merah tanda cinta!

Kembali menatap Jaejoong Yunho mendapati pemuda itu merebut kotak merah dari tangan Younghwa dan berlutut di hadapanya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat seluruh mata mendelik terkejut juga geli di saat bersamaan melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong berlutut di hadapan Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong mengusap matanya yang basah dan berkata. "Aku tidak bisa membuat puisi atau syair tetapi aku hanya ingin bilang..."

"Tunggu." Yunho menyahut. Pemuda itu memperhatikan bunga di tanganya dan beralih ke wajah wajah geli di sekitarnya. Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan. "Kau tidak akan melakukanya."

"Oh, diamlah Bear, dengarkan aku..."

"Kau yang harus dengarkan aku. Bangun!"

"Diam, atau akan ku suruh Jiji dan Taepong mengigitmu." ancaman Jaejoong tidak sedikitpun membuat Yunho takut. Sungguh konyol, dirinya hanya tidak siap dengan apa yang akan di katakan Jaejoong selanjutnya, Yunho sudah menduga dan ...

"Menikahlah denganku Bear." Jaejoong berdiri dan mengulurkan sepasang cincin perak yang membuat Yunho menahan senyumanya.

Astaga, kekasihnya itu membeli barang konyol itu dari mana. "Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya. Menutup kotak itu dan melemparnya kembali kearah Younghwa dan dengan sigap menangkap kembali kotak itu.

Yunho berbalik dan berjalan kearah tangga. Jaejoong menatap punggung kekasihnya dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Kembali Beruang gendut, kau seharusnya menerima lamaranku dan tersenyum bahagia, karena aku Kim Jaejoong The Kingka yang melamarmu."

Yunho mengabaikan Jaejoong dan melambaikan tanganya memberi tanda kepada Siwon dan Seunghyun. Lampu klub padam dan munculah lampu sorot yang menyorot Jaejoong seorang.

Pemuda itu menggeryit dan memperhatikan sekeliling yang gelap gulita. "Apa apa'an ini." Melangkah maju Jaejoong mendapati lampu itu mengikutinya kemanapun dirinya pergi.

Seseorang menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk berbalik. Yunho tersenyum menatapnya sampai gigi pria itu terlihat. "Bear, kenapa tiba tiba lampunya mati? Aku benci gelap." Rengeknya. Lupakan kalau dia sedang marah kepada Yunho,m karena saat ini jantungnya berdebar kencang. Mungkinkah Yunho akan...

Yunho tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu membawan tangan Jaejoong ke bibirnya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman lama disana. "Will you merry me?"

Tangisan Jaejoong kembali pecah dan menggeleng. "Kenapa?" Yunho bertanya, pemuda itu terbelalak kaget dengan tangisan kekasih cantiknya.

"Karena kau juga menolak lamaranku tadi." Kedua tangan Yunho menahan kepala Jaejoong di kedua sisinya. "Will you merry me?" Jaejoong kembali menggeleng. "Kalau kau menggeleng kitten aku akan memberikan cincin ini pada Ga Eun." Yunho mengeluarkan sepasang cincin yang Jaejoong yakini sangat mahal di kedua tanganya.

"Will you merry me?"

Bibir pemuda itu mencebil lucu dan merebut cincin yang lebih kecil dari tangan Yunho. "Ini milikku dan kau juga milikku. Kita menikah." Memakai cincin itu di jari manisnya Jaejoong melemparkan diri kedalam dekapan Yunho. "Jangan pernah membentakku, tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku selesai bicara juga tidak boleh mengabaikanku kalau kau berani aku akan menceraikanmu sesudah menikah nanti." Bisiknya sebelum kembali menangis.

Sorak sorai dengan menyalanya lampu membuat keduanya tersadar mereka menjadi bahan tontonan bagi semua mata yang berada di sana. Jaejoong semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yunho dan mengeratkan pelukanya. "Kita menikah setelah kita lulus, bagaimana?"

"Apapun untukmu." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Saranghae." Bisiknya.

Junsu memperhatikan kotak merah yang tergeletak di atas meja dan memungutnya. "Kau mau." Younghwa bertanya.

"Tidak." Yoochun menyahut. "Aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu." Pemuda itu menatap Junsu dan merangkul bahu pemuda itu.

Changmin memutar bola mata. "Aku jamin Junsu akan bersedia." Dan benar saja. Pemuda itu mengangguk senang.

FIN

Maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan. Ending gantung itu lebih seru.

*ketawa evil bareng Changmin.

Jangan bosen baca ff Sherry yang lain dan jangan lupa vote. *Bow

Kamsahamnida sudah ngikutin FF ini.


End file.
